Two Worlds Two Minds One Heart
by TwilightTwist10
Summary: Bella is a career driven heart surgeon working at Chicago Memorial Hospital, when one night she encounters Edward Cullen a high ranking member of the worlds most notorious American-Italian Mafia family. Will Bella be able to find love with Edward in his dark and dangerous world? Can Edward resist falling in love with a woman that breaks every code of his world? OCC. AH. SwirlFic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N  
Hello Beautiful People,**

 **This is my first chapter of my first story ever so please review and let me know what you think so far. I'm currently working on chapter 2 and hoping to get it out by the end of the weekend. This story has been playing on my mind for years now and it so exciting to be able to officially publish it on here. Please read and enjoy, I'm also on the look out for some good critical betas so if you fancy proof reading my chapters before I publish them and giving me some advice on improvement and spell checking, grammar etc. please PM me. thanks**

 **xxx**

 **DISCLAIMER: All recognized characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer no copyright has been intended, I just like to play around with them a little**

* * *

Bleep…Bleep ...Bleep

The heart has now stopped beating; I have managed to divert his blood into the bypass machine for pumping. "Number 11 scalpel please" I say to the nurse slightly muffled by my surgical face mask. "There you go Doctor"

"Thank you"

I make a small cut in the aorta, under the watchful eye of Dr Morgan; I gently remove the diseased segment of the valve. I look at it closely noticing the severity of the damage, a week longer and this man's heart would have stopped pumping altogether. Marcus Studley 56, is your average American, hardworking, tax paying citizen, who had been rushed to the hospital 3 days ago with acute Angina, chest pains, caused by the restriction of blood supply to the heart muscle. He has a wife and 3 kids one of which is heading off to college next year, the first in his family I remember him telling me.

"Cross clamp please, and have the artificial valve prepped and ready for installation".

Three hours later I head out to the waiting room along with attending cardio thoracic surgeon Dr Morgan, my mentor, to tell Marcus's wife Lorraine the news. She spots us immediately and rushes towards us desperate for us to tell her what she wants to hear.

I quickly ask Dr Morgan, "Do you want to tell her or should I?"

"You can do it" he replies.

I turn to Lorraine with a smile,

"Hi Lorraine, Marcus surgery was a success. We were able to remove the damaged valve and replace it with the artificial one without any complications. He should wake up from the anesthetic within a couple of hours, we are positive he will make a full recovery".

"Thank you, thank you so much doctor" she gasps between sobs of joy. She then suddenly launches at me and wraps her arms around me. As she embraces me I'm hit with the sound of her thoughts and instantly feel her relief " _I need to call the kids, let them know his OK, thank god"._ I smiled to myself happy to be giving someone some good news. I can't help but laugh a little nervously and hug her back.

"Your welcome", I whisper.

Ever since I could remember I've been able to hear the thoughts of people around me. It's like my mind is a satellite that can pick up signals from other peoples mind which then transmits exactly what they are thinking or seeing or sometimes if there not thinking or seeing anything in particular I pick up there on their emotions and I'm hit with it all at once as if it's my very own thoughts or happiness, sadness, anger and everything in between. That old expression people use when they're daydreaming about being a million miles away, well I can be right there with them and they don't even know it.

Luckily my mother and grandmother had the 'hearing gift' too as they like to call, but it disappears once you give birth to your first daughter. It's been passed down from generation to generation all the way back to our African ancestors. My mother helped me to control my gift, how to focus my mind to block out the voices by imagining a metal mental shield encasing my brain, so as not to become too overwhelm by the thoughts of those around me and over the years I've managed, with great difficulty, to do it. It gets tricky at times when you answer a question someone is thinking and not actual saying, or when you hear what you fifth year school teachers husband got up to with her best friend while she's been at work.

The majority of the time I try not to listen in on people's thoughts as they are the only thing in the world that is truly theirs but from time to time the intensity of some ones thoughts or even physical contact with someone will just break down my resolve.

Moving to Chicago after 5 years of surgical residency in Washington was a big step for me one which I wasn't too sure was the right decision. New city, new hospital, new job, new thoughts I had just started to feel at home in Washington but when the opportunity arose for me to take up my fellowship with none other than Dr Christian Morgan, one the world's most renowned heart surgeons, it simply would have been foolish not to accept. So here I am, attempting to claim back my body from Lorraine's embrace, she finally releases me and I point her in the direction of the nurse who will take her up to see her husband.

"Your reputation really does precede you Dr Swan" Dr Morgan says, as we begin to walk back down the corridor. "You have quite a talent; I shall look forward to seeing more of your potential. But for now you should head on home, I'll see you on Monday".

"Thank you Dr Morgan, see you on Monday" I reply, as he turns and heads for the stairs to his office. I've been living in Chicago for nearly a month now and I still can't get over how cool my boss is, he is a little quirky at times almost in a mad professor sort of way, with short curly grey hair and round circle glasses, but shadowing him for these past few weeks has given me such a great insight into his bizarre yet ingenious ways. I decide to head up to the doctors' suite and changing rooms and get ready to go home. As I enter the room a small group of doctors are gathered around the flat screen TV on the wall, watching what looks like the weather report, I head over and watch.

"…with temperatures due to drop below freezing tonight making driving conditions a little treacherous , as you can see this area of snow will be working its way and gradually expanding with heavy snow in some places…" says the weatherman, great. Unfortunately Chicago isn't known for having bearable weather conditions and in this case winter is definitely not an exception. I make my way to the changing rooms and open my locker; a quick check of my phone tells me I have a text from my flat mate Alice

 **Going to the parents' house for the weekend, will be back Sunday night xx**

 **P.S. Don't forget to let Barney in, thanks.**

I smile and roll my eyes at my flat mate and her bloody cat.

Before leaving Washington there was the small problem of having somewhere to live here in Chicago, I remember fondly on one of my visits to the hospital how I came to meet Alice. I noticed a bulletin board with a flyer attached advertising for a roommate; I took down the number and called. "Hello" answered the voice at the other end

"Hi, is that Alice Brandon?" I said nervously

"Yes, who's this?" replied Alice

"Erm, my name is Bella, Bella Swan I'm calling about the advertisement for a flatmate" I said trying to sound confident

"Wow cool accent, are you British?" she asks. If I had a dollar or a pound for every time someone asked me that I swear I'd have enough money for an early retirement.

"Err yes, I am. So I saw your flyer on the bulletin board at Chicago Memorial Hospital and was just wondering whether you still needed a roommate?"

"I do, do you work at the hospital?"

"I will be, yes, I should be starting my fellowship in a couple of weeks. I'm assuming you work here too?"

"Yea I'm a pediatric nurse there, I don't suppose you like cats?"

I met with Alice the next day outside a coffee shop, and was surprised by how well we got on. Alice has an exciting energy about her that tends to draw you in, with her pale skin, deep brown eyes and trendy brunette bob and amazing fashion sense.

We talked for hours about the ups and downs of all things hospital, my (amazing) British accent and of course Barney her ginger cat. I listen in on her mind to see what she thought of me, _"well she doesn't seem like an axe murderer…she's actually pretty cool for a doctor some of them can be such dicks….. she looks just like that Kerry Washington from Scandal… god I love that show, I'll have to remember to tivo it later…..I've got a feeling we're gonna be best friends"_ then Alice started picturing me at her wedding walking in front of her down the aisle as her maid of honor. I smile at the memory.

I quickly send Alice a reply, hoping she has a good weekend and telling her not to worry, I won't forget about Barney.

I take off my scrubs and get changed into my regular clothes and boots; I grab my coat and bag and make my way out the door. As I walk towards the elevator I wrestle with my hat and gloves dreading the 8 blocks I'll have to walk to get home. The elevator dings open and out comes Angela one of the scrub nurses that was with me in the O.R earlier.

"Hey Bella, heading home" she asks stepping out of the elevator. Angela was one of the first people I met on my first shift at Chicago Memorial; she is such a genuinely sweet person, with kind and positive thoughts which is quite rarity for most people who work long and demanding hours in hospitals. She was able to help me locate where everything was in this huge maze of a hospital, unlike my fellow colleagues who all just grunted impatiently at me, I was very grateful for her being there in those first few shifts.

"Hey Ang, yea I am. How's Mr Studley doing?

"His still asleep at the moment, I told his wife to head home as she looked like she hadn't slept in days, we'll call her if there are any changes"

"Thank you, Ang. You were brilliant in there tonight" I told her, she blushed

"Oh it was nothing, you did all the hard work" I laugh a little

"I think the hard work starts now" I said pointing to the window "trying to make my way home through all this.

"Well, you be careful Bella, I hear it's going to get worse overnight" she says also glancing out the window.

"Hey Ang, have you got those blood result back yet?" asks one of the other nurses.

"Yea its right here Wendy, anyway Bella you have a goodnight" she say walking over to a stressful looking Wendy.

"You too Ang" I call back, pressing the button for the elevator.

I wrap my coat tighter around me as I leave the elevator and head through the lobby out in the bitterly cold early November snow. My boots hit the slush filled sidewalks, the snow steadily swirling around as I cross the street on to Franklin Avenue.

You would think being a doctor means you have loads of money, well that's definitely one of the biggest misconceptions with our profession, you only start making lots of money once you've fully certified in a specialty which I have yet to be and with my car being in the shop this only means one thing, my broke ass gets to walk home, in the snow.

I pick up my pace a little, careful not to trip and fall. I will definitely be having a nice warm soak when I get in. I may even use some of those fancy bath salts Alice brought me a few days ago. I carrying on walking with my warm thoughts distracting me from the subtle numbness slowly penetrating my toes my quick breaths form thick puffs of steam in the frigid temperature air.

I glance up and see the apartment complex a little further ahead and smile internally, my trek is nearly over. I start to rummage in my bag for the keys so as to have them ready as soon as I get to the door. I begin to cross the last street when a car comes belting into the road I quickly jolt backwards onto the sidewalk as the car speeds pass me. "Idiot" I mutter to myself as my fast heart rate starts to slow down. He should concentrate on the road a little better instead of getting a blowjob off his misses, I chastise to myself as I catch glimpses of the drivers mind. I check the road looking both ways twice and cross it quickly. Whenever I'm caught off guard by something, it always breaks my shield keeping it up takes much concentration on my part which can be quite mentally draining.

I quicken my steps to the front door of the apartment complex and jam my key into it, eager to get inside and out of the cold.

I shut the door behind me and head over to the mailboxes, opening it up with my key I check to see if we have any mail. I grab the few envelopes that are inside and make my way up the three flights of stairs to my apartment as the elevators in this building seem to be permanently broken, I don't even bother to waste my time and check anymore. What fun I had moving in here hauling all my belonging up three flights of stairs. I open the door to my apartment and switch on the lights closing the door behind me I let out the biggest sigh of relief and close my eyes and lean back against the door.

After a 12 hour shift I am exhausted to say the least, I unzip my coat and walk past the kitchen and living room and head straight to my bedroom where I collapse face first in a heap on my bed. I love my job, I really do and not many people can honestly say that which is really sad considering how much of our lives are spent there. But this bed right now, boy does this bed feel so good. I roll over and stare up at the ceiling for a few minutes allowing my mind to just go completely blank. I reluctantly sit up and switch on my bedside lamp the room is instantly lit up with the warm glow from the bulb. I take off my jumper and boots and have a look through the mail that has been dislodged on my bed. I sift through the bills and junk mail and recognize the handwriting on the envelope and quickly open the letter:

 **Dear Bella,**

 **I hope you are doing well, I told you that I would be writing to you, as you know me and these emailing businesses don't agree. Congratulations again on the new job darling I know you'll do great, we are all so proud of you. Nana sends her love, poor thing is back in hospital again with that dodgy hip of hers, apparently she's causing quite a stir telling all the doctors there that her granddaughter is a big heart surgeon in America you know how she is. Josh is still trying to get a loan off the bank to get that garage shop running not with much luck though, but your brother is a stubborn bugger so I have faith he'll make it. I've been looking at some flights to Chicago recently to come out and see you but with the Christmas holidays fast approaching there is no reasonable prices, but hopefully in the New Year the costs should come down and I'll be able to come visit my beautiful heart surgeon daughter.**

 **Lots and lots of love**

 **Mum**

 **xxxxxx**

I wipe away the little tear that has escaped, I really should ring her more often but with everything that has been going on I've just had no time. I glance at my clock on my bedside table 8:27pm it would be 2.27am in the UK now that's far too late to call her. I make a mental note to give her a ring in the morning, fold up the letter and put it away in the drawer of my bedside table. I make my way out to the room and in to the kitchen where I find a note from Alice.

 **Hey Bella there's some leftover pasta bake in the fridge if you want it, it'll only go bad by the time I get back so help yourself, see you on Sunday xx**

As if on cue my stomach starts to grumble. I grab a plate from the cupboard and fork from the drawer and put some of the pasta bake on my plate then turn around and stick it in the microwave for a few minutes. As my food begins to spin I head over into the living room and switch on the TV I grab the remote and flick through the channels mindlessly and stop at a documentary on about whales. I swear if I wasn't a doctor I reckon I would've have been a marine biologist or something like that. I love the ocean and all things sea related. I remember when I was little girl my dad would take me on his fishing trips he would've taken my brother but he always moaned that it was too boring I, on the other hand loved it. It was so peaceful and tranquil out on his little boat I would bring a few books with me and just read and relax. That was definitely one of the things I treasured the most when he was still here. The microwave dinged and I walk over to get my piping hot meal and fork and head back to the sofa just in time for another episode of the documentary to start.

Glancing over at the clock on the wall I almost jumped at the time, it had just gone 10:00 o'clock, where did all that time go? I decided to skip having a bath and have a quick shower instead. I needed to get to sleep if I stood any chance of getting up early tomorrow to sort out the million and one tasks that I have to do. I switched off the TV and took my plate and fork over to the sink in the kitchen and quickly wash them and put them away. I grab a clean towel from the laundry basket on the floor and head into the bathroom for a shower.

20 minutes later I'm showered and in bed with my P.J's on ready to get some well-deserved sleep. I switch off the lamp and close my eyes, only to suddenly awake a few hours later. Right in the middle of my REM cycle I bolt up out of bed eyes wide and quickly race to my bedroom door "that bloody cat" I shriek.

* * *

Oh no she forgot Barney...  
Please leave a review...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hey Guys here the second installment hope you enjoy xx

* * *

I quickly switch on my bedroom light and locate my boots and over sized parka coat. God how I could forget Barney, the poor little guy, his most certainly an ice statue by now. Oh god what am I going to tell Alice, she's going to flip. I zip up my parka over my P.J's and slam my feet into my boots trying to remove the images of a frozen dead ginger cat from my mind. I grab my keys and head out of my bedroom and race through the apartment to the front door; I slam the door behind me and sprint down the three flights of stairs to the front door. As I get to the door I peer out through the window to see, that the entire car lot is covered with inches of thick white snow, every surface from the wall to the road is concealed under a blanket of white. This does nothing to help squash my fear of poor Barneys' survival.

I unlock the door and step out into what can only be described as the inside of a life size snow globe, it definitely wasn't this bad earlier.

"Barney" I call, making clucking noises with my tongue, the type only reserved for calling animals of the feline nature. I look around anxiously hoping to spot a little glimpse of ginger.

"Come on Barney…Barney" I continue, stepping further out into the car lot. The snow isn't falling as heavy as it was earlier this evening just light fluffy specs now slowly cascading to the ground. It's so quiet out here; just the crunching of my boots on the snowy ground can be heard as I leave the first footprints on the freshly fallen snow. As I reach the snow covered cars I crouch down and look under them hoping to find him hidden underneath.

"Barney, come on now boy" I call again as a gust of wind pierces through the thin material of my P.J bottoms. I get up and walk over to the other row of cars and crouch back down hoping he'll be there.

God what if I never find him? Maybe, I should head down to the pet store tomorrow and buy an identical ginger cat, would Alice know the difference?

Of course she would, she'd probably know before she even petted the bloody thing. He could've just found a nice little bridge to sleep under for the night, or maybe one of the neighbors might have recognized him as Alice's and have let him in already and his just having a little sleepover. Yea that sounds plausible; people do that kind of stuff, not me personally, but others would. Right? I begin stand up and head back to the apartment block certain he'd been rescued.

When I hear a distinct mew from underneath a car a few feet away, I turn back around and crouch down again and out pops Barney with his little tinkering bell.

"Oh Barney, I'm so happy to see you" I gushed as he runs softly towards me. He allows me to scoop him up, probably thankful to get out of this glacial weather, I know I would be. I head back to the apartment pleased to know that I won't be having to hand out any missing cat flyers tomorrow.

Just as I'm about to open the front door of the apartment I hear the faintest of noises that stops me in my tracks. I turn around and slowly scan the car lot again but there's nothing, it's completely devoid of any life. I open the door and hear it again only this time longer but just as faint. I let Barney in and close the door behind him, my curiosity has got the better of me and I want to locate where that sound is coming from. Probably not the best of ideas as who knows what's lurking out here, but my hearing ability assures me that there is no other person otherwise I would have heard their thoughts, for that I'm sure.

I hear the sound again except this time it's more of a groan and sounds as if it's coming from behind me. I spin around and walk to the side of the building where the dumpsters are kept, this creature lets out another whimper but it's clearer now so I must be getting closer, if I wasn't mistaken I'd be sure it sounded almost human.

Then I see it, in the bright white snow, under the light of the nearby street lamp, just beside the end of the last dumpster, the unmistakable sight of blood and footprints.

For some reason the doctor side of me kicks in and I hurry past the three dumpster to find what looks to be a man, sat in the snow with his back leaning against the end of the dumpster beside the wall with his head bent down. It seems from the trail of footprints he came through the gap in the fence and trudged over here and collapsed. I crouch down beside him.

"Hello Sir, can you hear me?" I ask, positive that his already dead, I slowly grab his wrist and try to feel for a pulse. Ever so faintly I feel a slow pulse on his ice cold wrist.

"Hello Sir, what is your name?" I try to get some kind of response from him but all his giving me now is quiet groans.

"Sir if you can hear me I need you to squeeze my hand please?" I ask him as I place my hand in his palm praying to get a reaction from him. I need to know if his conscious enough to at least be moved inside so I call for help. After what felt like a lifetime he gently squeezes my hand with his frozen palm. Then ever so slowly he begins to lift his head to reveal his face.

I swallow down the massive lump that has instantly formed in my throat. This guy, whoever he is, has been seriously attacked by something or someone. His face is completely covered in dark glistening blood. But upon closer inspection it appears he has a deep laceration to his upper right eye, followed by bruising to his left eye that has already started to swell, possible broken eye socket, with another cut to the top left corner of his mouth, ending with what seems to be another a nasty looking gash across the bridge of his nose, possibly broken.

"Who..are..you?" he manages to get out.

"My name is Bella, I'm a doctor, and I'm going to try and help you, but I need to know whether you've sustained any injuries to your legs" I ask a little breathlessly

"No" he gasps barely audible. It's then I realize looking down at his body, that he is clutching the left side of his rib cage with his right hand, I add possible broken ribs on the left side to my mental injury inventory.

"OK sir, in a short while I'm going to have to ask you to stand up and walk round this corner into the building, I'll be here to support you OK, but we need to get you out of the cold as soon as possible" I say clearly hoping he stays conscious enough to let me help him into the building.

I give him a little while to let what I told him sink in, but judging by the hazy blueish tint to his skin I'd say we're running out of time. I position myself on his right side, in the small space between him and the wall. I carefully pull his right arm away from his left side that he'd been clutching. As his palm comes into view I see that it's covered in fresh, wet crimson blood. Possible large wound to the left side near rib cage, I add again to my ever growing mental injury inventory. I put his arm behind my head so that it is resting along my shoulders and wrap my other arm behind him for support.

"Right sir, on my count, I'm going to need to you stand up and walk. It's really important that you do this, now you can put as much weight on me as you like and I will try and guide you inside. Are you ready? On my count, one.. two…. THREE."

"AHHhh" he wheezes out loudly as we stand up together. Whoa his tall, much taller than I'd expected. He leans down on me as I turned him around and we slowly shuffle through the snow as he starts panting out puffs of warm air. We trundled past the dumpster and round the corner of the apartment and edge over to the door, I push it open forcefully hoping to get it as wide as possible. We scuffle over to the staircase where the warm change in temperate immediately washes over us. He turns around and slouches on the bottom three steps bringing me down with him.

His labored breathes mixed with my exhausted ones echo round the empty quiet lobby, god he was heavy. After about a minute I step out from under his arm and stoop down in front of him.

"How you holding up?" I ask him, he glances up at me, barely able to keep both eyes open.

"I've been better" he replies in a raspy voice. I nod my head as I can now; in the bright lights of the lobby assess him better. Caucasian male, probably mid to late 20's, multiple facial injuries perhaps a few more masked by his blooded face. Pale, ever so slight blueish drawn complexion could mean potential hypothermia along with substantial blood loss, no doubt from his wound on his left side. His clothes although ripped, wet and blooded, look as though they would've have been a very smart navy suite along with his expensive looking loafers I dare to think how a man dressed as such, ended up this way.

"What's your name?" I gently query. He looks up at me again straight into my eyes, as if figuring out whether or not to tell me.

"Edward" he concedes quietly.

"Right Edward, I'm going to need to call you and ambulance and have it take you to the hospital" I state, to which his head quickly shoots up.

"No, no ambulance or hospital" he says firmly.

"What do you mean? Listen if you don't get to a hospital and have them treat your wounds, you could suffer bleeding out or infection and dying" I tell him, hoping to drive home some sense to him

"Listen lady, ….have you seen the roads out there,…. no ambulance is…. going to risk coming out here…..not with all that snow… and black ice,… and if they do…I'll no doubt be dead… by the time they get here" he says with stifled breaths between each few words. He then starts coughing profusely, all the while still clutching at the wound on left his side. By the sound of that cough I can rule out broken ribs as coughing that much would've been entirely too painful. I also glance at his mouth to see if his coughed up any blood, he hasn't which is another good sign, this time that he doesn't have any internal bleeding…yet.

But he has a point; with the weather being as bad as it is who knows how long an ambulance will take to get here. The only alternative is to bring him up three flights of stairs and try and treat his injuries myself but judging by the pace, when we walked into the building he may just go into shock and die before we can reach my front door.

I stand up and begin to pace up and down trying to think of a solution. I then walk to the end of the corridor and around the corner to where the elevators are, hoping in vain that by some miracle they might be fixed. I walk up to them, cross my fingers and press the bronze colored 'UP' button, and squeeze my eyes shut and hope. To my sheer astonishment I hear the soft sounds of the elevator descending followed by a classic ding.

"Well I'll be damned" I say to myself as both sets of doors slide open.

I dash back down the corridor to find Edward is still slumped on the bottom three steps, although now his eyes are closed with his mouth slightly open, his face deadly pale.

I stoop back down in front of him and grab on to his wrist. "Edward, can you hear me?" I say, hoping for an answer or sign of anything. I check for his pulse on his limp cold wrist but feel nothing.

"Shit" his gone into cardiac arrest. I swiftly grab him and heave him down onto his back on the floor gently and begin administering CPR.

With both hands placed in the center of his chest I launch into 30 chest compression throwing my weight into each one, I then pinch his nose, careful not touch his abrasion. I tilt his head backwards slightly and seal his mouth with my own and blow firm and steady into it twice. "Come on Edward, don't you die on me" I tell him. I continue with another 30 chest compression followed by mouth to mouth. Again and again I try, urging the life back into him until eventually after the 7th attempt, I stop.

His gone.

I sit back on my heels, drained with the level of exertion I've just given into those chest compression, I lift my head up and stare at the ceiling, breathing heavily I close my eyes and try to steady my breath.

Then, all at once I hear the spluttering, gurgled breaths of the man laid down before me, I quickly snap my head back down to see Edward moving his head and gasping for air as he slowly opens his eyes and looks straight at me.

"Ow!" he says simply, and to my surprise I burst into a fit of laughter this guy right here is something else. He closes his eyes again for a moment then opens them and smiles up at me as I try to compose myself.

"Welcome back" I say once I've calmed.

"Did you miss me?" he ask a little winded

"Yea, like a hole in the head."

"The best hole" he whispers

"More like the biggest" I laugh. I slip my hand in his and give it a gentle squeeze, although I have no idea who this stranger is, or how he ended being sloped behind the dumpsters outside, I am relieved that he is alive.

"Right, I need to move you upstairs so I can take a look at the damage" I declare to him. He grumbles a little but knows being spread out in the lobby like this is no way to stay.

Carefully I help him up into a seating position.

"Ahhh!" he yells loudly.

"Yea, I've probably fractured a couple of your ribs when I gave you CPR, sorry" I say as I place his right arm over my shoulder again.

"Oh you're so…lucky I don't hit women" he says breathlessly

"Yea and you're so lucky I save lives for a living, now come on you big baby the elevators are just round there" I say indicating with my head where they are.

With one almighty haul we manage to get to our feet I nestle myself close to his tall frame with my arm behind his back again for support and my other holding onto his arm around my shoulders. We cautiously stagger over to the elevators and I press the button again, the doors slide open and we step in. I pressed the '3' button silently begging this elevator not to breakdown during mid lift, the doors close and we start to ascend with a slight chug. I glance over at Edward to see that his eyes are closed again but at least I can see his chest rising and falling with each breath.

"So do you live in Chicago?" I ask trying to get him to talk to me so he doesn't slip into unconsciousness again.

"Yea I do?" he says slowly "You're not from round…here are you?" he asks

"No, what gave it away?" I ask in mock surprise. Just then the elevator stops and the doors slide open with a ding. We step out and I see my front door a little further ahead with none other than Barney perched outside ready to be let in, clever boy I muse.

"Your accent, smart ass" he says with a smile. I put my hand in my pocket and remove the keys and we steadily make our way closer to the door. Barney looks up at us as if to say where the hell have you been?

"Is that your cat" he asks

"No, don't worry, I don't usually make it a habit of picking up strays, it's my roommates" I joke as I put the key into the door and turn it.

"Good to know… is your roommate here?"

"No she's away for the weekend" I reply, suddenly I realise maybe I shouldn't have disclosed that bit of information, after all this guy is a complete stranger. Well his too damaged to cause any danger to me, hopefully I can patch him and send him on his way before he starts getting any bright ideas.

I switch on the light as we enter the apartment; Barney scurries in around our feet and dashes straight to the kitchen, probably to get some food from his bowl. We gradually make our way to the three seat sofa in the living room and I carefully guide him down onto it.

"Ahh" he sighs as I lift his feet slowly onto the sofa so his laid flat on it. I crouch down beside him

"I'll be right back OK? I'm just going to get some things, try and stay awake for me alright" I plead.

He nods his head and I race off into my bedroom and take off my coat and boats, I unplug my lap from the bedside table and grab my big black leather medical bag along with my surgery instrument kit equipped with all the essentials needed to perform a minor surgery, a gift from Dr Harrison in Washington.

I remember him telling me when he gave it to me that "A surgeon is nothing without their tools, Isabella" he had stated. I smile thinking that I'd probably never have to use tools like these outside the hospital, turns out I was wrong. I quickly snatch my stethoscope from off the dresser and head back out into the living room balancing everything in my arms.

I place my things on the other sofa and put my stethoscope around my neck, I turn towards Edward to see him looking at me. I head back down the corridor and grab a few spare blankets and pillows which I throw onto the sofa as I make my way back through.

I aim towards the kitchen and grab a medium sized plastic bowl from underneath the kitchen sink I grab the kettle and fill it up and turn it on. While the water begins to boil I search through the bottom cupboards for the box of white sterile gloves and kitchen paper, I take them out and head over to the sofa where I dump them with the rest of my things.

"How you doing Edward?" I call over to him.

"I'm fine, although…I could do with a drink" he answers in a raspy voice

"Sorry Edward no can do, you'll have to remain nil by mouth till I can treat your wounds" I say sadly, last thing I need is him throwing up on me.

"So much for…hospitality" he coughs "Ahh" he gasps; yea I've definitely fractured some ribs.

The kettle has boiled and I head back over to the kitchen but before filling it up, I wash my hands in the sink and dry them then fill up the plastic bowl to about half way with water, and carry it over to Edward and place it on the coffee table.

I grab the pillows and gently prop them underneath his head. I begin by slowly taking off his jacket and blood soaked shirt and with his left side facing towards me, I'm able to see for the first time the huge laceration he has sustained that he's been clutching with his hand since I found him. It's approximately 13 Cm long and 1 and a half cm wide, as for how deep well I dread to think. I reach over for the lamp and plug it in hoping to get a better look at it. I switch it on and yep that's one nasty looking gash.

I reach over for the box of white gloves and pull out a pair and quickly put them on. I look at Edward whose been staring at me this whole time, I look straight into his eyes and he gives me a crooked smile, his actually not that bad looking minus the blood and cuts. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and he reaches across and holds my hand. But just then in that very moment as I open my eyes and look down at this man, I realize something that has only now just occurred to me. Throughout all the drama and stress of the pass hour or so,

I have not once heard a single voice from his mind.

* * *

A/N

So there we have it guys second chapter complete, what a roller coaster, yes/no? Hope you guys enjoyed it. If you liked it please leave a review if you didn't please leave a review :-).


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Well here's a nice long Chapter to keep you beauties hooked  
Hope you enjoy

* * *

I place both my hands on either side of his head and close my eyes, concentrating wholly on his mind. But there's nothing. Not a voice or an emotion, nothing. I can't even see myself through his gaze that he no doubt has on me.

"Erm, are you alright?" he asks me out loud, I open my eyes to find him looking at me expectedly.

"I can't hear you" I breathe, completely mesmerized by the fact that his mind is entirely silent, as if there is no one here. But here he is; I can see him with my very own eyes. In all my 30 years of life, I have _never_ experienced such a thing. Every mind no matter how young, old, sick or perverted has been accessible to me. Except one mind, his mind.

"I said…are you alright?" he asks again looking a little concerned.

"Yes I'm fine I was just…..praying. Amen." I stand up and distract myself from this revelation by getting my surgical instrument kit and medical bag from off the sofa. I chance a quick look at the time, 3:15 am so much for an early night. I let a big yawn which I quickly cover and head back over to Edward.

"Are you…sure you're alright to, you know be doing something like this" he asks skeptically nodding his head towards my surgical kit that I just opened up.

"I'm perfectly capable of treating your wounds Edward, and besides do you really have much of a choice?" I question, looking down at him pointedly with both my hands on my hips.

"No, I guess not" he admits. I start taking out all the materials I'll need, luckily I had recently sterilized all the equipment so I didn't need to bother doing it again.

"Are you allergic to anything I should know about? I inquire, taking out the small glass bottles of local anesthetic, penicillin and morphine and lining them up on the coffee table.

"No, I'm good" he mumbles

"Good" I reply, now taking out the needles. I lay them on the table with some other materials needed for stitching. I grab some kitchen paper and wet it in the water from the bowl and kneel down beside Edward. I start wiping away some of the dried blood around the laceration on his side, so as to get a clearer view of where to place the sutures.

"I need you to hold this" I say, handing him the lamp with the removed shade from it so it's now just a bulb connected to a base. He takes it from me and holds it on its side against his chest so the bulb is a few inches above the laceration.

"Perfect". I start filling up one needle with morphine, another with anesthetic and the last with penicillin. "This is going to sting a bit" I warn, as I take his left arm looking for a vein.

"It's ok,…I can take it" he says boldly

"Ok, short sharp scratch" I put the needle in his vein and push down on the syringe. "That was penicillin for any infection you may have from your wounds, this next one is for pain relief." I look up at him to see if his listening to me and from the light of the bulb I can see that he has the brightest shade of green eyes I ever seen, shining down at me through his swollen gaze. I swallow nervously feeling a little flushed all of a sudden, what was that?

I give him the morphine and lastly inject around his wound with local anesthetic to numb the sensation of the sutures. I wait a little while for the anesthetic to kick in.

"I like your accent…by the way" he says randomly.

"Thank you" I say quietly as I pick up my tools and begin the simple running suture to his wound.

"Are you from London?" he probes after a little while, speaking a little less breathlessly now. I can tell the morphine is working, which is good.

"No, 120 miles north from there in the nations' second capital city" I answer, my eyes never leaving his wound

"What cities that then?"

"Birmingham" I say easily.

"Like Birmingham Alabama?" he says, trying to make a connection with the two same named places.

"Yea, but without too much emphasis on the end with the 'ham' it's more of a 'um'"

"Birming-um" he says with a pause on the last syllable.

"Yea just like that" smiling I continue with the sutures.

"You have a nice smile" he says effortlessly "You should do it more often".

I look into his mind to see if his lying and hear nothing. Damn him and his thoughtlessness.

"Your gonna make my head big with all these compliments you know" giving him a quick glance. He smiles at me with that same crooked grin of his and I'm flushed again. Jesus what's with this guy and making me feel all hot? I focus my attention back on his wound and actually revel a little in the quiet. Usually when I'm mending a patient, I'm plagued with their thoughts of anxiety and distress no matter how much I try to shield them out, but with Edward I hear nothing, which makes quite a nice soothing change.

"So what kind of doctor are you? He asks after a little time.

"I'm a cardiothoracic surgeon fellow, you know, heart and lungs" I clarify. I peek up to see him looking a little confused as he glances round the apartment.

"So you're a heart surgeon and live _here_?" he says openly.

"Yea, I don't start making the big bucks until I'm certified." He looks at me with a little apprehension. "Don't worry I'm still fully licensed and trained to be a doctor, just not fully certified in my specialty." I explain

"Like an apprentice heart surgeon"

"Yea precisely" I reassure as I finish putting in the last suture. "So are you gonna tell me how you ended up like this?" I query to him.

"I tripped and fell" he replies bluntly

"That must have been quite a trip" he smirks

"You could say that". In situations like this, I'm typically able to suss out a lie within seconds but not tonight, so I just let it go. I take out the scissors and cut away the excess thread and get out the bandage roll to start dressing it. I finish wrapping up his freshly sutured wound and take the lamp back off him.

"That was quick" he remarks.

"I don't mess about, and lucky for you I happen to be a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to suturing so you'll have very minimal scarring if any at all" I gloat a little. Now that I've finished with the wound on his side I get up and get the blanket for him to cover up in.

As I unfold the blanket I can't help but stare a little at his smooth naked torso and arms. His fair skin, although bruised in the centre of his chest and rib cage, still almost gleams as his flat toned muscular midriff shifts ever so lightly with each intake of breath. I take in the size of his biceps and although not overly big there still very strong looking. I also can just about make out an intricate tattoo design of some sort, spanning the entire circumference of his right arm from the top of his shoulder and just stopping in the middle of his upper arm. I lick my lips as they have now suddenly gone dry. I look at Edward to see him watching me closely with an unmistakable smirk across his face causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle.

"I was checking to see if you had sustained and further injuries" I justify and quickly cover him up with the blanket. I take some more kitchen paper and wet it again and position myself closer to his face, I gently move his head so it completely horizontal on top of the arm of the sofa. Softly I begin wiping away at the dry blood and assess the abrasion across the bridge of his nose. Although bruised and deep he doesn't seem to have broken the bone like I first suspected. I pinch it gently to check and it's not.

The cuts to his right eye and top left corner of his mouth will both need suturing too. I put the soiled kitchen paper on floor beside me and quickly get up to grab a slim silver flash light from my medical bag. I return and flash the beam into each of Edward's rich green eyes. What shade is that called? Jade? No, Fern? No there lighter than that. Emerald. My breath hitches as his pupils dilate responsively. Jeez get it together Bella what wrong with you girl? I put the flash light down and pick up the needle with the local anesthetic and start numbing his facial wounds. I guess without being able to hear his thoughts I'm able to pay closer attention to him physically, that's all, no biggie.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Edward blurts out; breaking the silence of the room and making me jump slightly. I laugh as it's very rare someone is able to make me jump and at the complete randomness of his question. "It's just that I wanna prepare myself in case some big beefy jealous man come bursting in here and sees his girl knelt down next to me" he says cunningly

"You can't be serious right now?" I say laughing "Well Edward, rest assure that there's no big beefy jealous man due to burst through that door anytime soon"

"Good, cos he would've got an ass whooping"

"Hmm alright then Rambo, now keep still, unless you want me to jab you in the eye with this thing" I say waving the needle for him to see. I finish numbing his cuts and reach over to pick up my tools to start on his nose. I catch him watching me.

"What are you looking at?" I say daringly

"You sure you haven't got a boyfriend?" he asks seriously

"Why are wanting to fill the vacancy?" I joke as I begin suturing his nose.

"Yea maybe" he answers after a little while.

"Well, I have to warn you there's a very difficult Bella general knowledge test, followed by a grueling interview with a panel made up of the fiercest women I know, and don't get me started on the egg and spoon race through an assault course."

With that Edward erupts into the most delightful musical laughter which quickly seizes as he clutches his side from the pain of his fractured ribs.

"Ahh" he moans, I stop suturing as he keeps moving his head. I wait patiently for him to go still again, and then resume. He closes his eyes and takes quick shallow breaths. The morphine must be wearing off. I put on my stethoscope and take a listen to his chest, I sit him up and take a listen to his back which is bruised in places as though he'd been kicked or stamped on. It's clear, so I lie him back down and continue to finish up his nose; I put a bandage on it and timely move to his cut above his eyebrow.

"You can sign me up, anyway" he declares once his able to talk again. I laugh quietly and shake my head; this man really is something else. "Why don't you come and work for me?"

"As what?"

"My personal physician, of course" he states grandly

"You couldn't afford me" I say finishing up and bandaging the suture above his eye.

"Whatever your salary is, I'll triple it" I look at him to see whether his being serious or not, but by the determined expression on his face he looks to be quite sure of this proposition. I wait a while before answering even though my mind is already made up

"That's very kind of you Edward, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to graciously decline" I say looking straight into those bright emerald eyes. I've worked too hard to get to where I am to quit and be some guys night nurse, no thanks.

"You sure" he asks as I start on his lip.

"Positive, but thanks", his lip takes no time at all and I quickly finish dressing it with a small bandage. By this point I am beyond exhausted by all means as a quick look at the clock tells me it's almost 4:30 am. I stand up and stretch allowing all the bones in my back to flex and head over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I bring it over to Edward, who takes it off me.

"You do realize I meant an alcoholic drink" he says raising one eyebrow at me

"If anyone deserves an alcoholic drink mister, it certainly isn't you and most definitely is me. Now hush and drink your water" I say dismissively and start cleaning up and putting my materials back in my bag.

"Bella" Edward calls, for the first time tonight, the sound of which leaves unexplainable goose bumps all over my arms and back. I turn around slowly and look at him.

"Thank you, you know, for everything you've done for me tonight. I really appreciate it and I won't forget it, ever" he says in a voice so silky smooth and luxuriant, that I have to steady myself slightly on the back of the sofa.

"Your welcome, Edward" I reply faintly feeling flushed once more.

I pick up the plastic bowl up off the coffee table the contents of which is full of crimson water and carry it over carefully to the kitchen and pour it down the drain. I quickly rinse it out and put it back in the cupboard along with everything else. I come back over to the living room and pick up my lamp, medical bag and instrument kit and head to my bedroom, before doing so, I turn to Edward.

"The bathroom is just down the hall and to the left, feel free to use it" I tell him and carrying on to my bedroom where I begin to put all my things back. I hear the bathroom door open and close and the light switch on. I grab a few pillows off my bed and quilt and head back out to the living. Passing the bathroom I make way to the other sofa and dump my pillow and quilt on it. I notice the pile of blooded kitchen paper and pick them up and put them in the trash in the kitchen. I faintly hear the toilet flush and the tap running in the bathroom and make my way over to the sofa. Edward comes out of the bathroom and looks over at me with the blanket still wrapped around him, he shuffles back towards the three seater sofa where he sits carefully and lies back down slowly. He turns his head to face me.

"You sleeping out here?" he asks

"Yea I want to make sure you heart doesn't stop beating again" I say "and I want to make sure you don't steal anything either" I say light heartedly. I get up and switch off the light and make my way back to the sofa in the dark. I get under my quilt and lay my head back on the pillow. I close my eyes and breathe deeply and just as I sink into unconsciousness I swear I hear Edward say

"Just you heart"

I awake the next morning to find myself on the sofa in the living, as the events of last night slowly gather back into my conscious mind I quickly turn to see Edward spread out asleep on the sofa. I smile involuntarily at him.

The bruises on his face have now come out and he has a whopper of a black eye with a heavily bruised cheek. I frown wondering how such a seemingly nice person got so badly hurt. I look over at the time 11:10 am, oh for fuck sake, well there goes my morning. I get up and head to the bathroom where I quickly relieve myself and clean my teeth. I look at my reflection in the mirror. Well don't I look a hot mess? With the bags under my eyes and my hair looking like a birds nest and just generally feeling like I could do with eight more hours sleep, I open the draw and grab a elastic band and brush in an attempt to tame this fro. I finish my hair and splash some water on my face, dry it and head back out.

Edward is still asleep on the sofa so I decide to make some coffee and turn the radio on quietly. My stomach grumbles and I check the fridge to see what we have in. Peppers, cheese, milk and bingo, eggs.

God bless you Alice. Working as a surgeon, time is a luxury so every week I give Alice some money for her to buy groceries as I never get a chance to go. I take out the items and a frying pan from the cupboard and set to making breakfast. Before doing so I head over to where Edward is, and figure it would be the polite to do, to wake him and ask him if he wanted an omelette or something.

As I get closer I remember the phenomenon of not being able to hear his thoughts. I try again now and still nothing. I know it's him and not me because I can hear the thoughts of the neighbors' teenage boy, Simon having private time with his hand and dirty magazines. His mum, Debra is approaching the door about to knock and ask him if he has any dirty laundry. On the other side where the elderly couple Mr and Mrs Cooke live. Mr Cooke is sat at the dining table reading the morning newspaper, an article on a violent shoot out that occurred last night in an abandon warehouse police were called in the early hours of this morning to investigate. "Bella" my mind snaps back to itself as I look down to see Edward still asleep on the sofa.

"Bellla" Edward mutters to himself as small smile breaks out over his sleeping face. He sleep- talks or medically termed 'Somniloquy'. I wonder why his saying my name though, I wait a while to see if he does it again but doesn't. I decide to wake him up instead.

"Edward" I call as I awkwardly prod him in the arm. "Edward wake up" I say, this time giving his arm a little shake. "Edward, would you like some coffee?" I say a bit louder shaking him a bit firmer. All of a sudden him grabs onto my wrist hard and wakes up with a start. For a moment he just stares at me, confused, with my wrist still in his grasp. "Morning Edward, any chance you could give me back my wrist please?" I ask calmly. He begins to come to his senses and quickly let's go of my wrist.

"Sorry Bella, you startled me" he says apologetically

"That's alright, you want a cup coffee or some eggs" I ask rubbing my wrist with my hand.

"Yea that sounds great" he says and begins to sit up slowly rubbing his eyes.

I head back into the kitchen and pour two cups of coffee, I take the sugar out the cupboard and call over my shoulder "Edward, do you take sugar?"

"No thanks"

I clutch my chest and quickly spin around to find a topless Edward standing on the other side of the counter.

"Jesus Edward, do I need to lend you Barney's bell or something?" I say to him willing my heart beats to slow down.

"Why would I need Barney's bell?"

"So I can hear you coming, you turnip. You frightened me half to death" I explained.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't intend to scare you" he says a little guiltily. I hand him his cup of coffee which he blows and sips quietly

"No it's my fault, I guess I'm not used to people being so…quiet" I relent

"Let me take you out for dinner next weekend" he blurts out suddenly.

"You wanna take me out for dinner?" I ask a little confused. I can't remember the last time someone asked me out to dinner. He nods his head and takes another sip of his coffee, never taking his emerald eyes off me.

"I don't know Edward, what day where you thinking?"

"Saturday night? 8 o'clock at St Antoine's bistro" I look at him and he takes my hand in his and places a soft sweet kiss on the back, his piercing green eyes boring into my dark brown ones. I take a deep breath.

"OK" I say with an unrecognizable girlish giggle. Get it together Swan what's wrong with you. I clear my throat a little "Sure why not?" I say a little more firm. Edward flashes me a beautiful smile which I can't help return as I take a sip of coffee. He releases my hand and I distract myself with making eggs. I open the crate to find one single lonely egg in the box. I shut it down quickly and look up at Edward.

"It seems we're out of eggs" I tell him awkwardly

"Don't worry, its fine. I should probably be heading off now anyway. Could I use your phone?"

"Yea sure, I'll just go get it" I walked down to my room to get my phone that was still in my bag from last night. I take it out and head back to the kitchen; I quickly unlock it and hand it to Edward. I started packing the things back in the fridge. Then I hear Edward talking very fast into the phone in what I think sounds like Italian. I haven't got a clue what he is saying as I can't use his thoughts to translate like I usually would. Whatever his saying he doesn't sound very happy. I try not to look as though I'm eavesdropping so I head into the living room and start folding up the blankets and quilts.

Edward stops talking,

"Hey Bella" he whispers I look up to see he has turned round to face me with his hand covering the receiver. "Where are we?" I reel of the address and he repeats it verbatim into the phone and continues his conversation in Italian. I carry on clearing the up the living and Edward says a few more things and ends the call.

I look up at him to him running his hand through his bronze-blonde hair making it stick up.

"Is everything OK?" I ask

"No, but it will be" he says cryptically, drinking his cup of coffee.

I leave it at that and carry my quilt and pillow back into my bedroom. I head into my medical bag and pull out a small container of pills. I walk back out to find the living room is empty, I hear some noises from the bathroom and assume his in there. I turn on the TV and flick through the channels mindlessly trying to organize all the things I need to do today. First of all I need to give mum a ring and tell her I got her letter, and then I need to head to the bank and transfer some money. I hear the bathroom door open and turn around to smile up at Edward he gives me a crooked smile and a cheeky wink in return and joins me on the sofa in front of the TV.

"Here" I say handing him the container of pills

"What's this?"

"Its co-codamol, there pain relief pills for your ribs. It the least I can do for practically breaking" I confess

"Thank you Bella, and don't feel guilty for saving my life. You had to do, what you had to do" he says reassuringly. Opening the container he takes two out and swallows them.

"Don't take more than two, four times a day. If you feel like coughing, hold a pillow against your chest, it will soften the impact"

"Yes Doctor…"

"Swan, Doctor Swan" I finish. I turn to watch the TV just as the news come on. " _Breaking News: Is there another crime war starting, right under our very noses. Judy Matthews reports live from east side Chicago where a warehouse gun fight broke in the early hours of this morning. Judy, are you there?"_ Edward takes the remote off me and quickly switches off the TV.

"What are you doing?" I ask, no doubt with a confused expression on my face

"I hate watching the news, it's too violent" just then the intercom rings and I get up and head over to the phone on the wall and answer it.

"Hello" I say

"Hello, is Edward there. I'm here to pick him up" replies a deep husky sounding voice

I turn around to see Edward buttoning up his shirt; "It's for you" I call over to him

"Tell him I'll be right down"

"He'll be down in a sec" I say and hang up the receiver. Edward walks over to me with his suit jacket in his hands. I take it from him and carefully help him into it. He hands me a pen.

"Write down your number" he says offering me the back of his palm. I stare into his green eyes briefly and jot down my number on the back of his palm. He takes the pen off me and writes down a number on the back of my palm. Gently he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to his chest. Bending his forehead down so that it's resting against mine he whispers tenderly,

 _"Questo non è un addio, il mio bellissimo angelo Guradian"._ My breath hitches as he then places a delicate kiss on my forehead, opens the door, and leaves.

* * *

 _Questo non è un addio, il mio bellissimo angelo Guradian = This is not goodbye, my beautiful guardian angel_

 _Well there we have it chapter three. Please leave a review :-) xxxx_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Hello my Beauties, so here is Chapter 4  
hope you enjoy  
xxxx

* * *

 _Girl, you're my angel, your my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel you're my darling angel  
_ _Girl you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

* * *

I close the door behind him. "What the hell did he just call me?" I wonder out loud. Damn it I need to learn Italian. I head into the kitchen grab a bowl and pour myself some Fruit n Fiber. I walk over to the fridge and take out the pint of milk and bring it over to my bowl. As I gaze into the dried fruits and cereal flakes, my thoughts turn to Edward and his blazing emerald eyes.

Who on earth was he? I realize that I didn't even know his last name. I couldn't even do a search on him at the hospital, using our extensive database of people. He lives in Chicago, right? Surely he would have visited a hospital at some point. I hastily grasp my phone and store the digits of his number in it under the name 'Mr Emerald Eyes" and press save. I put it in my bra for safekeeping. God, what about his thoughts or rather lack of? The fact that he remains immune to my ability baffles me silly.

I pour the milk onto my dry cereal watching carefully as the individual pieces become engulfed by the smooth white liquid. Everything feels different now, yet still exactly same. I put the milk back in the fridge just as Barney decides to jump up onto the counter next to me. Ordinarily I'd be annoyed at him for being up here, but today I rub behind his ear and give him a bit of fuss. "Such a clever boy, aren't you?" I croon at him. I pick up the bowl of cereal and spoon in one hand and scoop Barney up in the other and make my way back over to the sofa I slept on last night in the living room.

I set Barney down on the sofa next to me, another thing I wouldn't usually tolerate. Poor cat, he probably thinks my brains been taken over by an alien. An emerald green eyed alien, who is currently sporting a black eye and busted lip, not to be too specific. I tuck into my cereal and look around the apartment. Cheeky bleeder, exactly what were his insinuations last night when he talked about me living here? I think it is very quaint looking; it's big enough for me and Alice to reside in without stepping on each other's toes.

Besides it's practically the five seasons compared to some on the places I looked at online that were in my price range. As I observe the apartment closely from the beige walls to the open plan kitchen and counter , the small wooden oblong table big enough to fit 4 people, to the light brown sofas in the living room. My eyes fall upon the sofa previously occupied by Edward just hours before, when I notice a patch of his blood on the cushion seat of the sofa.

It must have come from that wound on his side, great Alice is going to absolutely freak. Just then I wonder whether I could take a swab of it and run it through the lab at the hospital and see if it matches any one on the database, get a little information about this guy. Is that creepy?

Yea that's probably bordering on crazy stalker like behavior.

What's happening to me?

I finish my bowl of cereal and wash it up in the kitchen along with the two empty cups of coffee. Before washing up the cup Edward used I hold it up to the light to see if there are any fingerprints that he might have left to run through DNA. What am I doing? I've got to snap out of this. I quickly wash it up and put it on the side to dry. Jeez why couldn't he be like everyone else, where his thoughts were free for me to nosy around in. I'm grasping at straws here just trying to get that advantage, that upper hand that I've always had with everyone I've ever met. I guess this is what normal people feel like. Going on dates without any preemptive to what their counterpart was thinking. I'm going to be meeting this guy for dinner a week from now completely blind.

SHIT!

I'm meant to be meeting him  for dinner ... in one fucking week!

What was I supposed to wear? Maybe I could enlist Alice to help; I wonder what she'll say when I tell her?

Just then my right breast begins to vibrate causing my heart to flutter wilder than a butterfly in a net. Could he be calling me? I hurriedly whip my phone out my bra and check the number to see whose calling. I see it's an international number and my heart drops fractionally. I slide the mini telephone symbol across and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello, Bella Swan" I say automatically.

"Hi Darling" my mum sings down the phone.

"Hey mum, how are you?"

"Surviving as you do" My mother has always said that whenever asked how she is. The familiarity of her voice and words make me smile fondly into the receiver. "Did you get my letter?" she asks

"Yea I got it. Thank you it was lovely. I was planning on calling you today but got a little side-tracked" I admit

"That's OK chick, I understand. I just don't want you to forget about us, over here across the pond" she says with a tinge of sadness to her usually chipper voice.

"Oh mum, don't be daft, I could never forget about you or anyone else" I make my way through to the bedroom and spread out on the bed "It's just been so hectic lately with moving to the Midwest and starting my new job. I'm sorry I haven't been able to call you much" I say feeling guilty

"It's alright darling, it's just that this will be the second Christmas in a row now that you've not been able to make it home, it's too long Bella"

"I know mum and if I had any choice I would be there this Christmas and last but my career…"

"Yes love, I know you career is important to you, but I fear your sacrificing to much of your life for it and that's just not healthy. Sometimes you've got to live a little before it's too late and you regret all those things you didn't get around to doing because of your 'career'. I mean did you really have to move all the way to America?"

Here we go. I roll my eyes. I've had this same conversation with my mother for over 5 years now. Ever since I told her all that time ago that I planned on moving to the states.

"Mum I understand what you are saying, really I do, but I'm here now, rubbing shoulders with some of the world's top surgeons and medical professionals" I say hoping she'll understand what a rare opportunity I have.

"Your too smart for your own good, you do know that don't you Isabella? With your hearing ability you've been able to excel pass you peers and that's great. But you've had it for too long now. Your great-grandmother passed it down when she was 19 the same with Nana too and I was 21 when I passed it to you. Bella your 30 years old, you need to find a nice you man so that you can pass it on to the next generation. It's too much weight to carry for so long" she scolds, I sigh loudly. Ever since I was 22 years old my mother has been giving me this 'first born daughter passing it down' speech. But I'm just not ready for children there's still too much I need to do.

Which makes me think.

"Actually mum I want to ask you something about my hearing gift"

"What's that love?"

"Have you ever not been able to hear someone, like their mind is completely silent and blank?"

"Only if they're dead darling, or it's a spirit light" she says laughing

"What's a spirit light?"

"Oh it's just some Hocus Pocus Mumbo Jumbo superstition hun, there really is no such thing"

"Mum I'm a heart surgeon who can hear peoples thoughts" I deadpan "let's not dismiss Hocus's mumbo or Pocus's jumbo and whatever there superstitions might be" I say positively. I hear a long sigh and can almost feel her eyes rolling at me.

"I don't know the story that well, let me pass the phone onto you Nana" surprised that shes round at Nana's, I hear scuffling and random movement.

"Isabella?" I hear from a frail but clear voice

"Hi Nana, how are you?"

"I'm good thank you sweetheart, glad to be out of that flaming hospital"

"I'm glad to hear that Nana, how's that hip doing"

"It's still giving me a bit of bother, but not half as bad as it once was. But enough about me how's work going?"

"Busy, busy its flu season over here so everyone and the pet hamster is feeling under the weather"

"Well you make sure to take extra supplement, do you hear now girl?" I laugh quietly at this, I'm the one whose meant to be the doctor here, but hey, don't teach you granny how to suck eggs and all that jazz

"Yes Nana" I smile "Nana, mum was just telling me about something called a Spirit Light, she said you would know the story better"

"Ah yes. There are many different stories surrounding how the hearing ability came to pass. One of the stories was that there were once three angels who were to be sent to earth from heaven to aid the mortals restore peace and balance to their world. In order to do so the creator bestowed the power of sight upon the Angels."

"The first Angel who was brave and compassionate, was given the sight to see those who had passed and departed from earth to help bring reassurance and closure to those that still remained. The second angel who was wise and selfless was given the sight to see things that had yet to pass to bring hope of better days to those who allowed cynicism to cloud them and their futures. Finally the third Angel who was soothing and resilient was given the sight to see into the minds of those at present, and to use that knowledge to protect and warn the mortals who most were at risk from the evils of other minds. Each Angel was sent to a different part of the world where they aided the mortals in their troubles and woe."

"But after a while, the angels although dutiful, felt burdened by their gift here on earth and so the heavens sent down Spirit Lights, which were just mere mortal beings who were completely insusceptible to their angels' gifts. The Spirit Lights fell madly in love with their angels as if their own spirits were incomplete without them. After all they were destined to be together and so the Spirit Lights were able to in their own unique ways, lighten the burden carried by the Angels for so long. The angels fell madly in love with their Spirit Lights too, as they were the only beings who could make them feel free from the responsibility. Thus the tradition of first female born to a descendant of the gift, bears the gift was first created and with every generation a spirit guide is born into the world."

"And there you have it sweetheart" Nana concludes.

"Thank you Nana" I reply a little awestruck "Sounds like the third Angel got the rough end of the deal though"

"Yes, this is why she has to be strong. I can't believe you've never heard of that one before, shame on you mother" she chastises

"I know now Nana and that all that matters" I say sincerely "But the descendant doesn't have to be with a Spirit Light to pass the gift down, does she?" I ask a little confused as I don't remember mum ever mentioning being insusceptible to dads' thoughts.

"No darling, the Spirit Light is still just a mere mortal, but it's just a story Bella. Don't you hold out on real love now, waiting for something that may never come" she adds

We talk a little longer about her baking club she's started with a group of women from church and of course about how dangerous America is. Which she always tends to do, listing this crime rate and that. I just sit patiently and let her say her piece, she just wants me to come back home like mum. But most of all she tell me how proud she is of me and how accomplished I've become. We say our goodbyes and she passes the phone back to mum, who informs me about my younger brother Josh finally getting a loan and is busy getting his garage shop sorted. I smile, proud that his finally got what he wanted. We also say our goodbyes and I hang up, briefly seeing that we'd been on the phone for almost 3 hours. I hope she used one of those phone cards to call me with.

I stand up and stretch out with a big yawn and make my way into the kitchen. My eyes fall on that stain on the sofa. I grab a bottle of disinfectant and a sponge from the cupboard and set to work on trying to remove it.

As I scrub away at the remnants of Edward, my mind recalls that story Nana told me. I wonder if he could be the elusive Spirit Light, I mean, he fits the description down to the T. I remember how nice it felt when I was suturing his laceration on his side. Not being able to hear his thoughts or anything, it was very freeing. I look at the stain which is still visible but not as much. I turn the cushion over onto the other side and wonder whether or not to tell Alice about it.

I look up at the time 3:45pm. Why does time always seem to go ten times quicker when you're not at work? I put the disinfectant and sponge back into the kitchen and race into bathroom to have a shower and get ready. I've got an hour and 15 minutes before the bank closes, seriously where did all that time go?

40 minutes later I'm at the bus stop a couple of blocks from the apartment, waiting for the bus. I take my phone out and call Jason, the mechanic to see if my car will be ready anytime soon. After a couple of rings someone picks up.

"Dolphins auto shop, Jason speaking" he says with what sounds like a mouth full of food.

"Hi Jason, its Bella, Bella Swan, silver Volvo" I say.

"Ah Bella, hey I've been meaning to call you. Your cars ready to collect. The part for the clutch came earlier than expected so I was able to fit it in no problem" he says while clearing his mouth.

"That's fantastic, thank you Jason" I say as I see the bus approaching and start getting some change out my purse.

"No problem, Miss Swan. Its 65 for the part and we'll say 35 for labor to round it out. I have to say Miss Swan, not many women drive stick around here, men included." He says with a little admiration in his voice, while I step onto the bus and drop the money into the ticket machine.

"I'm British that's why, and personally believe automatics are for lazy people and the disabled" I say jokingly as I find a seat on the bus. "What time do you close? I just have an errand to run and can pick it up"

"We close at 7" he replies with a chuckle

"OK Jason, I'll drop by to pick it up before then"

"Alright Miss Swan, see you later"

"See you later" and with that I end the call and beam widely to myself, happy that my car was finally ready after a week without it.

I remember taking my car to over 3 different auto shops to get it fixed but all the mechanics took one look at me and wanted to charge me way more than was necessary. I could tell by their thoughts that they wanted to rip me off, one of them didn't even know what was wrong with it but still said he did and was going to charge me anyway for 'trying'. I was almost going to give into one of those crooks as I really needed my car fixed. When a guy at work told me his cousin ran an auto shop on the over side of town and would give me a good price.

I brought the car to Jason's' shop on my lunch break and met with a tall black man in blue overalls and patches of engine oil on his face, I told him I was a friend of his cousin Chris. I listened to his thoughts as he assessed my car and he knew exactly what was wrong with it and what it needed, but was unsure how long the part would take to arrive, best of all he intended to charge me the right price for it.

I press the bell quickly and stand up as the bus is seconds away from my stop, the 10 minute journey being a complete blur. I walk off the bus and head to the bank where I spend thirty minutes sorting out my finances. I head back out to see that its started to snow again lightly, I carefully walk to another bus stop that according to the sign will take me to the other side of town where I need to go.

I wait patiently with my arms folded to preserve body heat as the willows of falling snow stick to me making me shiver slightly from the cold. The bus arrives after a short while and I get on and ask the driver if it stops near Dolphins Auto shop, he nods and I hold up my day rider ticket for him to see then find a seat.

I sit by the window a couple of seats behind the driver as the bus begins to move. I stare out at the passing scenery and watch the snow swirling around the people of Chicago while they hold up newspaper or bags trying to protect themselves from the icy pour. I decide to listen in on the minds of the fellow passengers on the bus, I mentally drop my shield and I'm hit.

 _"… going to screw when she finds out I'm pregnant. Billy is such a douche how could he tell me to get rid of it, I thought he loved me."_ I hear a girl in the other row of seats think as she stares down at her fingers. I feel her disappointment and heartache. I focus on another mind.

 _"…just take it and get off at the next stop, nobody's looking"_ I can see in his mind as he reaches in and takes out a wallet from the open bag of a woman sitting in front of him and puts it in his pocket while she has her earphones in looking the other way out the window, he then get up and presses the bell, the bus slows. I can see in his mind him walking down the bus just about to pass me.

I quickly shoot up and stand in front of a scrawny teenage boy with bad acne and greasy hair; I reach into his pocket before he has time to react and take out the wallet.

"Hey what are you…" he says surprised

"There is _always_ someone looking" I say staring him straight in his blue squinty eyes. He rushes pass me off the bus shocked and probably a little frightened.

* * *

Well there we have another chapter for you wonderful people. I hope you guys liked it, please leave a review and let me know what you liked or didn't like, also if you can guess the song and artist!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello My FanFiction Beauties,  
Here is the very long, highly anticipated Chapter 5  
Shout out to cbmorefie for getting the song and artist right  
Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think  
xxxx

* * *

 _So let it be, what it'll be  
Don't make a fuss and go crazy over you and me  
Here's what'll I'll do  
I'll play loose  
Not like we have a date with destiny  
Its just, a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint, every time we touch  
It's just, some little thing (crush)  
Not like every thing I do depends on you_

* * *

The bus starts moving and I walk up it and sit in the seat the thief just vacated. The woman in front is still look out the window with her earphones in completely unaware of what just took place. In her mind she is thinking about the movie she just watched with her friends, and how she knew she could've played the leading role of the actress 10 times better.

I lean forward and carefully place the wallet back in her open bag, completely unnoticed by her. I lean back and mentally block out the thoughts of those around me, concentrating on my imaginary shield. Finally the constant hums of voices ebbs slowly away and try to relax for the rest of the journey.

I press the bell when the familiar surroundings of the auto shop appear. I get off the bus and walk in the direction I remember it being in, watching my steps as I go. It's finally stopped snowing, but the temperature has dropped making the wind sting my face a little, after being on the warm bus for so long.

I turn the corner and see the circular sign for 'Dolphins Auto Shop' up ahead with the incorrect logo of a cartoon seal in the middle. I shake my head but reside myself in the fact that I will have my baby back within the next 30 minutes. I check my watch and see that it's coming up to 5:30 pm.

I reach the shop and walk in through the door as the bell overhead rings. The inside is warm and brightly decorate in a vibrate blue. I walk up to the front desk where a middle aged man is sat reading a car magazine, he looks up at and puts the magazine down.

"Hi there, can I help you?" he asks with a warm smile.

"Yes I'm here to pick up my car, Bella Swan" I say returning his smile.

"OK, if you'd like to take a seat while I ring through and check" I took a seat on one of the blue plastic chairs lined up against the wall. I take my hat and gloves off and stuff them in my bag while the man rings through to the back.

"Miss Swan?" he calls

"Yes"

"Your cars ready if you'd like to make your way through to the back, Jason will be there to meet you" he says pointing to the double doors that lead to the garage.

I get up and walk through to the double doors sending a quick "Thank you" to the man and carry on through. The garage is deceptively big compared to the small waiting area. I see my silver Volvo and Jason standing beside it. I quickly make my way over to them.

"Hi Jason" I say smiling widely.

"Hi, Miss Swan"

"Please call me, Bella" I tell him

"Well Bella, you be happy to know that I fixed her up good and proper. The clutch has been fitted so you won't have any trouble changing gears"

"That's great Jason, I tell you this past week has felt as though I've been without a limb" I reach into my purse and take out some money. "Here Jason, keep the change" he hands me the car keys and I'm all giddy, oh the little things aye.

I press the button on the car keys and the doors unlock with a familiar 'clunk'. _"Whoa 20 buck tip nice, she got a fine ass too. Should have got her number, wait a minute I have"_ I hear Jason say mentally, great now what am I going to do. I swear my pheromones must be on full blast or something. I jump into the driver's seat and turn the engine on as my baby roars to life. Pressing the clutch down easily and putting the car into first gear I release the handbrake and slowly drive up to the garage door which begins to roll up open. Once open enough I bib my horn and drive out happy to have my car back.

I decide to stop off at the grocery store to get a few things; I drive back into town and turn off into the Walmart car lot. I park the car relishing in the ease of my clutch, he really did a good job and I think he washed and vacuumed it too. What a star. I get out, lock the door and grab a cart and make my way through to the entrance of the store.

I glance to my right and see the newspaper peppered with different variations of 'Organised Crime Wars at large again?' I furrow my brows and wondered whether Nana wasn't exaggerating earlier about how dangerous America is.

I head back home after a few items turn into a trunk full of crap; I curse whoever decided to invent credit cards.

I get back to the apartment with both arms full of shopping. Why make two trips when I can get everything in one and with the lift back up and running it seem illogical not to.

After putting the groceries away I start making dinner, I've decided some chicken enchiladas and salad would be nice, so I set to start chopping and frying the chicken. I stare into the sizzling pan of chicken and wonder whether Edward likes chicken enchiladas, for all I know he could be a vegetarian. Good for him if he is, it's a much healthier way to live and is able to reverse diabetes and lower cholesterol. I try to recall the last thing he said to me this morning but can't. It sounded so sincere and beautiful, it's hard to imagine it would translate to 'you ugly bitch, get the fuck away from me' or something of that nature.

I chop up some vegetable and add them to the pan with some seasoning and within 30 minutes I'm sat at the dining table with two very tasty looking enchiladas and salad. I tap the screen of my IPAD I got from my room earlier and click on the Kindle App to find the last page I was reading of Gray's Anatomy by Henry Gray and tuck into my food.

A few hours later I decide to take that much need soak in the tub. As I submerge myself in the hot soapy water I feel the muscles of my body relax and loosen. I pick up my IPAD off the close toilet seat and continue re-reading the chapter on appendectomy, the removal of the appendix. I've performed this surgery many times laparoscopically and open, but only a handful completely alone without the supervision of a superior. It's the most routine operation in the world but requires skill and steady hands like the majority of surgeries.

I get to the part where you use a simple suture to bury the stump, when my phone buzzes loudly in the quiet bathroom. I jump a little at the quiet intrusion almost dropping my IPAD in the foamy water. I stretch over to the closed toilet seat and pick it up to see I have a text message from Mr Emerald Eyes. My heart starts to flutter immediately as I unlock my phone and read the message

 **Hi Bella,**

 **It's Edward how r u?**

 **Xxx**

Oh great he's one of those people who text letters instead of actual words and being a complete grammar nerd at heart I notice it straight away. Oh well they can't all be perfect, I send him a reply.

 **Hi Edward,**

 **I'm very well thank you, how are you? I hope you got someone to take a look at your injuries after you left here. I really wouldn't want all my hard work to go to waste if you let them get infected.**

 **Xxx**

I wait a while for him to reply but he doesn't so I put my phone back on the toilet seat and continue reading. I glance over at my phone now and again but no buzz. Maybe my text was a little too bossy or he might think that I'm mothering him.

Why do men take so long to reply back? Seriously what happened in the 20 secs it took me to reply back him? He couldn't have lost his phone in that space of time. I click out of my book and go onto Safari and Google 'Why does it take so long for men to reply back to a text' I didn't even need to complete typing before it came up in the suggestions, this must be a popular subject.

I scroll down the website and click on one that seems to be closer to an actual answer. I read through the website to find some very informative information backed up by actual scientific data, I'm intrigued.

'The Scarcity Theory Of Value' I read 'The law of scarcity is used when stores want to promote a gadget to the world, they will state that the product is in short supply creating a buzz and higher demand for it. So they dole out the product in scarce supply so that more people will wait in line or search 25 stores looking for it. This is because people put a higher value on something they have to work for and this can be applied to a relationship. Men will dole out there affection scarcely in order to create a buzz for it and make you want him even more. What to do when this happens? Permit this. Don't always be available, don't respond to texts immediately.' Oops 'Remain independent yet flexible and he will start to see you as valuable, that your time is valuable and that you are not desperate'

Just then my phone buzzes with a text; I reach over and grab it looking to see that it's from Edward.

 **Yea, I had them checked out by a doctor he was very impressed with your suturing and dressing. I told him I did it myself lol I don't think he bought it**

 **Xxx**

I put the phone back on the toilet seat without replying and continue reading the article on my IPAD, and uncover some fascinating facts about relationships that I never knew before, everything from:

'Uncertainty creating attraction - by you thinking about the thing your uncertain about constantly i.e. a man, its actually creating more of a desire for him heightening your attraction' to

'The rubber band theory – where if your man pulls away from you, you should pull away too and give him space just as though a rubber band was wrapped around you both. This will cause him to not get the reaction he was after and triggering his insecurities to make him wonder what's going on with you, instigating him spring back towards you.

My phone buzzes again and I pick it up its text off Edward, I smile to myself, looks like there might be some truth in that scarcity value rule.

 **What are you up too?**

 **Xxxx**

Wouldn't you like to know? I'm getting the answers before the test Mr Emerald Eyes. I let the water out the bath as its now, gone cool and get out to dry off. Taking my phone and IPAD with me to my bedroom I slip into some P.J's and get into bed. I decide to send Edward a reply

 **Just about to go to sleep night night xxx**

Before I've even put the phone back on the bedside table he replies.

 **Sweet dreams Bella xxx**

Oh they will be and with that I turn off the light and go to sleep with the biggest smile on my face.

The next morning I awake with a slight spring in my step, I grab a quick shower and get dressed in some sweatpants and over-sized t-shirt and do some laundry humming while I sort through colors. After breakfast I go back to my room and check my phone to see that I have another message from Edward.

 **Good Morning, Beautiful. Hope you have a good day.**

 **xxx**

I see that the text was sent over an over ago so I relent and send him a reply.

 **Thank you Edward, I hope you have a good day too.**

 **Xxx**

I smile at the fact that this Scarcity Value theory seems to be working in my favor, I take out my laptop and start reading up on articles about different types of heart and lung surgeries and their approaches for it. A few hours later my phone buzzes again with a text from Edward

 **What are you doing?**

 **Xxx**

It's been a long time since I last had anything close to a potential … I don't even know right now what his potential is. Dare I say boyfriend? Jesus I'm 30 years old, surely I've passed the age of being called someone's 'girlfriend', partner maybe? Well either way it's been a long time, it's not that I haven't been approached or anything. It's just that, I've never really had time to allow myself to get close to someone in that way. I'm either at the hospital or at home studying to be back at the hospital prepared. Not to mention being able to hear someone's thoughts being the ultimate turn off. I just tend to shy away from it all.

Society likes to make out that you need to be with someone in order to make your life fulfilled but being gifted to hear peoples thought I quickly realized that wasn't the case at all. So many people are absolutely miserable with their other halves all because they believe that being alone is some kind of long sentence of unhappiness.

I've never really had a boyfriend before as the intrusion of their thoughts managed to put me off or they just didn't get my passion for medicine. I've been on dates before where either we've had nothing in common or their thoughts were so vulgar I felt as though I was being mentally assaulted.

But then I met Edward, who I must admit warmed the wick on the candle of love and happiness that had long since been blown out and grown cold. Could this guy really be my Spirit Light like in Nana's story? Surely that would mean that I'm a descendant of an Angel and that's far too magical for my scientific mind to cope with.

I reply back to Edward's text telling him I'm just about to start cooking. I stash my phone in my bra and head into the kitchen to start making dinner. Alice is back tonight maybe I could talk it out with her.

I decide to make a roast dinner traditionally eaten on a Sunday back home. It consists of beef or chicken or lamb which ever, in my case beef, roast potatoes, garden vegetable like peas, carrots and parsnips, stuffing and let's not forget those Yorkshire puddings, a round savory baked batter type thing with of course lashings of gravy.

I can't recall the last time I had the chance to make a Sunday dinner from scratch like this. So I get stuck in to making it and the time flies when I look up and see the front door opening revealing my miniature roommate Alice, specked with tiny white snowflakes and looking entirely too cold.

"Hey Bella, something smells good" she says as she sniffs at the air

"I hope you're hungry, I'm cooking a Sunday dinner"

"Sounds great, I'm starved"

I plate up the food as she heads off to her bedroom to unload her bags, she come back out just as I'm putting the food on the table.

"Wah la!" I state as she comes over to the table and pulls out the chair across from me and sits. I do the same and tuck in.

"Wow Bella this looks great" she says as she starts to cut into her beef.

"It tastes even better" I say with a wink at her and a mouth full of roast potatoes.

"You're in a good mood this evening" she declares "Did you get laid?"

I choke on my food a little and it goes done my windpipe I grab for the jug of water, I put on the table earlier and I fill my glass up and take big gulps.

"Oh shit Bella, are you OK?" she asks worried

"Yea I'm fine Alice" I affirm laughing _"Jesus I thought I'd killed her for sure just then …with a reaction like that she definitely got some"_ she says in her mind.

"No Alice, I didn't get laid" I tell her _"hmm that's not what your face is saying… I hope she didn't get her freak on in the living room on the sofas"_

"That's quite a reaction for someone who didn't get laid. Just tell me you didn't do it on the sofa" she inquires while tucking into her Yorkshire pudding.

That's what I like about Alice she just says what she's thinking no holding back. If she doesn't like the jeans you're wearing she tells you to your face. If she thinks you have great teeth she just straight up tells you. No filter.

"I didn't get laid on the sofas, in my bedroom, in your bedroom, on the table, anywhere. I didn't get laid"

"Oh"

"But I did meet someone and sutured his wound on the sofa and now there's a brown blood stain on it I'm sorry" I say all in one breath.

"Hold on, backup"

"To what part?" I ask nervously forking my carrots into my mouth

"The part where you met someone, who is he?"

"I don't know, all I know is that his name is Edward and he lives in Chicago" I begin to relay the whole of Friday night to her including the bit where I forget about Barney which she frowns a little at but continues to listen.

"…and then he leaves" I finish.

"Just like that"

"Well he gave me his number and we've texting a bit today, but what do you think?"

"He sounds great Bella I'm so happy for you" she get up and rushes round the table to give me a big squeeze _"maybe his got a brother she could set me up with, we could have a double wedding"_ I hear from her mind. "Does he have a brother?" she then asks out loud. I can't help but laugh at that.

"Well if he does you can have first dibs" I say to her

"Yesss! I have a feeling he does and his hot"

We clear up the table together and talk some more about Edward and her weekend at her parents' house. We laugh and joke and just have some good old fashion girl time and before we know it, it's almost 10 pm. She tells me she'll be working nights till Thursday so I won't see much of her but she'll help me on Friday night when I come home from work to pick out an outfit to wear for my big date. I give her a hug thankful for that day I saw the flyer on the notice board leading me to her friendship. I bid her goodnight and head to my bedroom where I see I have another text from Edward.

 **Goodnight Bella, hope you have the sweetest of dreams**

 **Xxx**

I send him a quick good night message, quickly head to the bathroom to wash my face and clean my teeth. I jump into bed, turn off the lamp and fall to sleep easily.

I wake up with the alarm blaring in the quiet room. I shut it off a little too forcefully and rise up out of bed as though I was a zombie. I jump into the shower using my favorite coconut body wash and step out of the tub carefully. Two complete consecutive days off and I feel completely off balance. Like I've never woke up at 5 am before in my life. I go into my bedroom and get dressed putting on a light layer of foundation, black eyeliner on the top of my lids and mascara to finish.

I grab my bag with all its heavy contents and coat and aim for the kitchen. I drop my things with a loud thump on sofa just as I remember that I'm not alone anymore and poor Alice will be working a night shift tonight and needed every morsel of sleep she could get. I try to move a bit quieter and pour out some cereal in a bowl. I stand in the kitchen munching on my cereal, with every mouthful trying to convince myself I was more awake than the previous one. It didn't work. I made a cup of coffee in my sturdy bright red travel mug and put my coat and bag on and headed out the apartment door.

As I reached the car lot outside, I see that Jack Frost has had a whale of a time painting mine and everybody else's car windows with his signature frosty touch. I put my things in the car and take out the window scraper to clear the windows cussing Jack Frost and his icy fingers under my breath. The mornings are as dark as night so unless I want to crash I need to make sure I have good visual. I get in the car and carefully drive to work.

Once I arrive I get out the car and make my way to the surgical wing of the hospital and head to one of the offices to check my email. Several messages appear on hospital protocol, new staffing, old staffing and current staffing issues. Also union strikes that are set to take place in the new year with the nurses. Good they should strike they are far too over worked and under paid period. I click out of my email and set off to find Dr Newton the Chief Resident, for ward rounds.

After 3 hours of visiting all the patients on in the post operation suite, I bump into Dr Morgan down the hall. "Good morning, Dr Morgan" I call

"Good morning Bella, did you have a good weekend? He asks

"Yes, it was … quiet what about yours?

"I managed to take the wife on a weekend getaway she'd been wanting to go on for months" I listen to his thoughts and see the trip to the grand canyon he took with his wife and how relaxing it was.

"Sounds lovely"

"I've got a surprise for you, close your eyes" I close them and see in his mind he going to hand me some x-rays "OK open them" he hands me the X-ray and I hold it up towards the light. I see on the film a magnified heart with a mass the size and shape of a thumb just sitting left of the aorta. I grin widely at him.

"Is this for me?" I ask with a tinge of excitement

"It's all yours" he tells me. It's as though all my Christmas's have rolled into one.

"I want you to have a report on my desk by the end of the day with a pre-op, procedural approach and post op assessment and with a list of names for the team you'll assemble. I'll be here to help you if you need it but this is your solo. You can do it" he places an encouraging hand on my shoulder with a gently squeeze and walks away.

I stand in the corridor completely stunned but feel more than up to the challenge I take a look at the x-ray again and decide to call the mass Tony, Tony Montana.

I'm in the office researching on this type of procedure when in walks the Chief Resident, Newton.

"Hey Swan"

"Hey Newton, what's up?" I ask my eyes not leaving the computer screen

"I've just got these result back from the lab but the hemoglobin levels aren't right" he says

I turn to face him and hold my hand out for the results. He places them in my hand and I take a look at them. His right the hemoglobin levels show an elevation HCG.

"Is the patient female?"

"Yes"

"Well according to this she's pregnant, see the detection of HCG here" I point out to him

"Ooh right of course I knew that" no he didn't and I don't need to look into his mind to see that.

"What are you working on?"

"This" I say handing him the x-ray.

"Oh sweet mother of Jesus" he says in awe

"Yep, I've called it Tony Montana" he laughs

"Let me scrub in, please" he begs

"No way Newton this isn't for the faint hearted"

"I'm not faint hearted" I cock my eyebrow up at him

"What are you doing Saturday" I probe

"It's my day off, why?"

"I need you to swap with me"

"No way, this is my first Saturday off in a month"

"Come on, I'll do you post op notes for a week" he looks at me and concedes.

"Fine", and with that he leaves the office before he loses anything else.

I finish my shift with a physical assessment of the owner of Tony and with my finished report on the desk of Doctor Morgan.

The rest of the week followed in the same fashion and by Friday I had successfully removed Tony Montana from his owner.

I sit on my bed Friday night after finishing the week with a surge of praises from all the Doctors. Apparently I was the one to watch.

A knock at my door brings me to the present and Alice enters my room with a smile and heads over to my wardrobe and start throwing the items out onto the bed. Each item tossed was given a "No" until eventually she said "Try this on". Too tired to go into the bathroom to try it on I strip out of my clothes and into the peachy - pink colored tight body-con strappy sleeveless dress I bought a while ago in the sale "Yes that's the dress" she states clapping her hands together excitedly.

I turn and look in the mirror. I'm going to need to get my hair done and have a shave, and certainly wear a jacket, but I have to agree this dress did look nice.

"Just pair some cute heals with it and your good to go, Edward won't know what's hit him" she concludes.

Edward and I have been texting each other back and forth over the week, I told him about the big solo surgery I had and he had wished me luck. But today I hadn't got any of his usually texts, probably just busy. I get an early night completely drained from the week.

I wake up the next morning and immediately look at my phone, still no texts. I think nothing of it and hop into the shower where I hum along to some random tune in my head. After my shower I look on the internet for the nearest African-American hair salon as since moving out here I've not had a single touch up on my roots or anything.

I find a shop call Dedes and give them a ring. I luckily get a booking as a slot just opened up from a cancellation literally minutes before I called for 4 o'clock. I take down the directions and glance at the time 10 am. I've got 6 hours till my appointment. I decide to sort out the rest of my outfit and have a look on YouTube at some makeup tutorials to try and copy.

By the time I've finished its lunchtime and I head into the kitchen to make a sandwich. I pull my phone out my bra to see if I have a text from Edward. But my inbox is empty so decide to bite the bullet and send him a simple text.

 **Hi Edward,**

 **How are you?**

 **Xxx**

X

Eventually I'm sat in the hairstylists chair getting my dead ends snipped after she's just given me a deep condition and touched up my roots.

"Are you sure you haven't got Indian in you" Dede asks again

"I'm far as I'm aware, I don't" I tell her again " _her hair is so beautiful and long, and the lucky bitch doesn't even need a weave_." I hear her mind say, I smile to myself as I've always been complemented on my hair.

My phone buzzes from my bra and I pull it out and unlock it to find a text off Edward

 **Hey Bella,**

 **I'm fine, just been a bit busy. Can't wait to see you later**

 **Xxx**

I breathe a sigh of relief I didn't realize I was holding, his fine and can't wait to see me, this is good. Right? So why do I feel nervous? I pay Dede and head home to get ready.

I stand in front of my mirror, inspecting my reflection, Alice was right this dress is perfect really goes well with my warm brown skin tone. Paired with some peach colored matching pumps and a black leather jacket and black clutch purse to finish the look. Alice knocks on my door and enters.

"Whoa Sexy Mama" she exclaims giving the outfit her approval.

"Does my ass look fat in this dress" I ask turning around and lifting the bottom of my jacket up slightly

"Yes. Yes it does" she answer simply

"Goood" and we both giggle like a couple of school girls

"Have fun, and remember no glove, no love" she calls out as I leave the room and head for the front door. I take the elevator down to the ground floor and walk out the building wobbling slightly; it's been a while since I wore heels this high.

I get in my car; luckily the snow has cleared up quite a bit over the past week so my shoes are able to stay relatively dry. I drive around 10 minutes north of where I live, listening intently to the sat- nav. The female voice of the device tells me it's just a little further ahead so I look around for somewhere to park and spot a pay as you go car lot service. I pull in and park up. I get out and head over to the ticket machine to get a ticket to display in the windscreen. I head back to the car impressing myself with my steady balance. I put the ticket on display in the windscreen close the door, lock it and head to the restaurant.

As I approach the Italian restaurant I walk inside to greet an Italian man waiting behind a podium

"Buonasera and Welcome to St Antoine Bistro" he says kindly

"Hello, erm, I meant to be meeting someone here at 8" I say a little nervously

"Do you have a reservation" he asks

"No I don't think so, unless you have someone down under the name Edward" I peek at his book

"No I'm afraid not" he says looking at his book "That's alright OK Signorina, we've got a table anyway, here let me take you jacket" he helps me slip out of my jacket and a waiter appears. The first guy tells him table for two and he escorts me to a table privately nestled in the corner. The inside of the restaurant is very intricately decorated with deep plush red and gold colors and framed pictures of Italian monuments hanging all over the walls.

I take a seat and the waiter asks me if I'd like something to drink, I ask for a glass of water. Once he disappears I pull out my phone from my purse and send Edward a quick text telling him I'm here.

My water promptly arrives and I tell the waiter "Grazie"

I sit there for a while looking around at the restaurant I glance at my watch to see it's 8:20, I look at my phone to see no reply from him. I decide to call him so I click on his name and hold the phone up to hear it go straight to voice mail.

The waiter comes back and asks if I'm ready to order I tell him I'm still waiting on someone but I order myself a large glass of red wine anyway.

40 minutes later I try ringing Edward again but it goes straight to voicemail I leave him a message "Hi Edward, its Bella, Bella Swan. I'm here at St Antoine's waiting for you, please get in touch, thanks"

Did I get the place wrong? No he definitely said St Antoine's at 8 pm. The waiter heads back over and before he even asks, I tell him that I'm still waiting and order another large glass of red wine. He nods his head and disappears to go get my drink.

I look around at the other patrons longingly as they all seem to be couple enjoying each other's company. I look into the minds of those at the table closest to me and feel the strong love they both have for one another as they laugh over a shared moment they had when they first met.

The waiter arrives with my drink and smiles down at me with a compassionate look in his eyes. " _that guy must be crazy standing her up, she's a knockout"_ I smile at this and sip my wine. I try phoning Edward again but it just goes to voicemail again. I look at my watch 9:20 pm this is just ridiculous. I resolve in my mind that if he doesn't show up by the time I've finished this glass of wine I'm leaving.

I put the empty glass of wine down on the table draining it to the very last drop, I look at my watch 10 pm. I close my eyes and breathe deeply well that's that. I get up from the table and head to the bar to settle my bill. The waiter who has been serving me all night is behind the bar drying a glass.

I smile at him feebly "I'd like to pay my bill please" I say softly

"It's on the house"

I look up at him and nod my head in thanks and walk towards the entrance. The man at the podium is standing there and collects my jacket helping me into it. "His loss" he whispers to as I manoeuvre myself into my jacket. I try to smile at him but my mouth doesn't seem to want to respond properly.

I leave the restaurant feeling completely humiliated I bet I'm the laughing stock of the whole establishment, how could he stand me up like this. I turn to head to my car, when I hear the roar of a very powerful engine. I glance back in the direction its coming from and see a sleek, sporty black Aston Martin Vanquish pull up beside me. The door suddenly opens and out steps Edward in a tailored pale silver suit, with his bronzy blonde hair handsomely combed and parted on the side sweeping back into a small quiff, he strides over to me with a strange smirk on his face.

His black eye has subsided to more of a brownish purple bruise and his bandages have been removed to show his cuts have started healing up nicely on their own.

"Sir you can't park there" says the valet boy pointing at Edward's car. Edward looks over at him briefly.

"No that's OK Stuart" interjects another valet boy "Sorry Mr Cullen, his new" and they both quickly take themselves inside the restaurant and out of view.

Edward stands before me and even with my heels on he still stands at least half a foot taller than me.

"Hey" he says lazily

"Your late" I say cutting to the chase. He smirks at me as though his winning at some imaginary game I'm losing.

"I know, how about we skip dinner and you and I go for a ride" he motions his head toward the car and reaches up, almost unconsciously, to touch my face, but I step back before he can make contact.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" I tell him firmly "Not only are you over two hours late but you don't even have the common courtesy to apologize" His eyes slowly roam up and down my body and he wets his lower lips taking a step closer towards me.

"Well aren't we feisty tonight. Why don't you come back to my place and you can show just how feisty those big plump lips are" he grazes the tips of his fingers across my lips and I slap them away quickly.

"Did you hit your head or something?" I ask him "Because you must be suffering from a concussion or just plain old stupid" he sneers down at me. He then stares into my eyes with an expression of pure contemptuous want. I try looking into his mind but as expected, hear and see nothing.

I look down and away from his penetrating gaze and shake my head minutely feeling completely disheartened.

"Goodbye Edward" I say dimly looking up into his emerald eyes one last time and turn, walking away. After a few steps I hear the blaring roar of his engine as he races pass me into the distance.

* * *

Well, well, well that was tense yes/no

A bit of unexpected Dickward for you, to keep you on your toes. Please leave a review once you finished as I truly love hearing your honest opinions of my chapters. Massive thank you to those beauties who have taken the time to write lovely encouraging words  
Shout outs for those who can guess the song and artist.  
Just to quickly clarify, this story will be told in BPOV only, with _maybe_ one EPOV chapter depending on how things go. Bella is a black woman in this story and will be from the outset and throughout. Which is why this story is labelled SwirlFic - Chocolate and Vanilla pairing ;-)  
See you in Chapter 6

xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **Hello my beauties,  
Here's Chapter 6 I hope you like it **

* * *

_Fuck you_

 _Fuck you very, very much_

 _Cause your words don't translate_

 _And it's getting quite late_

 _So please don't stay in touch_

* * *

I hope he crashes. Who does he think he is? Or rather who does he think I am? I'm not some gullible, shallow little girl who'll jump in his flashy car while he completely disrespects me. I reach my Volvo and sit in it willing myself not to cry. Out of anger? Sadness? Disappointment? Possibly all three, I won't do it; I won't give him the satisfaction. I've made it this far on my own; I don't need him to do anything for me. I get out of the car and pay the ticket machine and get back in and turn the ignition on and carefully back out of the car lot onto the main road.

That was not the man I met last Friday, that…beast was someone entirely different. How could I get it so wrong? I think back to last Friday, how sweet he was. How kind and charming. I've been completely blindsided in every way possible. We'd been texting throughout the week, he told me that he was looking forward to tonight and so was I. I'm completely perplexed as to what has just happened. I carry on driving, staring out into the dark empty road before me.

Once back at the apartment I make way inside and up to the third floor. I let myself in and find Alice on the sofa watching that Scandal show. She pauses it as she hears me enter, and turns with a big smile on her face, but once she sees me, her face drops.

"Oh no Bella, what happened?" she asks with a regretful tone. I walk over to the three seater sofa take my heels off and flop down.

"He was late, like over 2 hours late Alice" she gasps out loud "and then just as I'm leaving he arrives in some flashy car without so much as an apology. Instead he tries to convince me to go back to his place. Which I doubt would've been for polite conversation."

"Oh no Bella, but I don't understand he seemed so nice" she says as she remembers all the nice things I told her about him.

"He is without a shadow of doubt, the most self-absorbed, rude, arrogant, chauvinistic man I have ever met" I say as my voice gets louder with each passing word.

With that being said I take my phone out and delete every text, his number and block it from my phone.

"Would you like a cup of my famous hot coco?" she asks gently. I nod my head slowly and she gets up and heads into the kitchen.

I can't believe I let stupid fairy tales cloud my judgement. Spirit Light ha yea right, more like Spirit Shit-head. I think back again to the Edward I met last Friday and wonder what happened to that _Edward_. Instead I get this conceited clone of him who makes my whole body feel dirty, like I need 80 showers to feel normal again.

"Here you go Bella" Alice says bringing me out of my Edward infused musings. I take the hot coco from her and look inside the cup. It's hot coco with whip cream and tiny marshmallows arranged into a smiley face. I look over at her and smile weakly.

"Thank you, Alice" I say genuinely

"No problem, kiddo. Don't stress you head out over him either, he obviously has no idea how a real woman should be treated" she affirms.

"Your right Alice, no clue whatsoever" I sip my hot coco and suddenly remember "Ahh shit, I swapped shifts for tonight and now I've got a weeks' worth of post op notes to do, as well as my own"

"Who did you trade with?"

"Newton"

"Yea, there's no way he'll let that go"

"I think I'm just going to call it a night" I say, standing up and picking up my heels.

"OK Bella, see you in the morning. Oh and Bella..."

"Yea"

"Remember there are three things you should never have low standards about: men, coffee and shoes" she chirps out.

"I wouldn't ever dream of it." I say with a grin "Goodnight hun"

I take my hot coco and heels and plod off into my bedroom. Once in my bedroom I turn on the light and lean back against the door. What a complete waste of time. I put my things away and peel out if my dress tossing it into the dirty clothes basket. I head back out towards the bathroom to wash my face and clean my teeth before bed.

I wash off my makeup and clean my teeth and look into the mirror at my reflection. My dark brown eyes appraise my reflected image carefully. My skin is quite clear with a few fine dark freckles across the top of my nose. My unlined heart shaped brown face looks sad and I breathe in deeply watching my chest rise and then fall. I refuse to let what happened tonight get to me. My mission in life is now to keep busy and rise like the phoenix out the ashes. With that, I mentally straighten my crown and walk out the bathroom like a boss. Once in my bedroom I turn off the light and get into bed resolved in my own self-worth, falling to sleep feeling reconciled.

I awake the next day to the alarm clock blaring, I shut it off quickly and get out of bed slowly. I walk into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for work, feeling quite happy to get back to the hospital and distract my mind from wondering off to. That man.

I get dressed and have some breakfast, just then Barney wakes up and jumps up on the counter beside me. I scoop him up and put him back on the floor not feeling in the mood for fussing him today. I make some coffee in my travel mug and head back into my bedroom to collect my things. I leave the apartment and get into my car driving towards the hospital for my 14 hour shift.

The day is a complete blur of surgeries, patient assessments, charts and paperwork. I move my head to the side as my neck creaks loudly. I sit in one of the offices finishing up Newton's post op notes when Angela walks in and sit in the chair next to me.

"Hey Bella, are you OK?" she asks

"I'm fine" I say a little too harshly. Angela looks at me startled and furrows her brows behind her black frames.

"I'm sorry Ang, ignore me I'm just feeling a little run down" I back track feeling a little guilty, she was only being concerned

"It's OK I think everybody's feeling like it, it's that time of year" she says smiling. I smile back at her knowing full well she's the last person I should be snapping at.

"Yea, there must be something going around" I glance at the time and see it's almost time for me to go home.

"So you got any plans for Thanksgiving?" she asks.

"Nope I'll probably be working"

"Well, if you want after your done here you can come round to my house. We have a bit of a party on Thanksgiving, some food and drinks. It's not a huge thing, just some friends and family, I've invited Alice too." I look at Angela surprised and humbled that she's invited me to her house. I take a quick look into her thoughts _"…Alice will be there so she'll know someone; she's the kindest doctor at this place. I hope she comes, it will be so good to see her outside of the hospital, in a different setting."_ I smile at her glad there's no ulterior motives.

"I'd love to Ang, thank you. I could bring a bottle of wine or some pie" I say trying to think of things people bring when invited to someone's home.

"That'll be great Bella, I'll text you my address later" she says as she gets up and leaves.

I've never been the type to have a lot of friends as being able to hear their thoughts you're able see the scowl behind the smile. But I'm happy that I seem to be making some genuine friends here. I sign out of the computer and collect the post op notes putting them back in the filing draw and start getting ready to go home.

I pull up to the apartment and park my car, turning everything off, I open the car door and get out shutting and locking it behind me. I walk up to the building when all of a sudden I'm overcome with the sensation that I'm being watched. I drop my mental shield and look around but I don't hear anything that would suggest someone is watching me. I shake off the feeling and head inside, I'm probably just tired, and it has been a long day.

I reach the apartment door and unlock it stepping in, glad to be home. I breathe in the smell of oregano and melted cheese and look over towards the kitchen, where a huge bouquet of red roses and white lilies stand. I walk over to find Alice bent down taking an oven dish out with what looks like lasagne. My stomach growls very loudly.

"Was that you stomach?" asks Alice looking at me with wide eyes as she puts the dish on the counter.

"Yea sorry, it smells delicious in here" I turn towards the flowers and smell them "These are lovely by the way, where did you get them from?"

"I didn't get them from anywhere, they got delivered this afternoon for you" she says.

"For me?" I ask her looking confused; no one ever sends me flowers.

"There's a note attached to the vase" I look underneath the huge bouquet to see a small envelope with my name on it, attached. I pull it off the vase and open it up and taking the card out I turn it over and read the message.

 **I'm sorry, please call me**

 **E**

 **Xxxx**

"What does it say Bella?" Alice asks. I hand her the note and swiftly pick up the huge heavy bouquet and walk over to the trash can in the corner. I take off the lid and drop the bouquet and vase in it with a resounding 'thud' as it hits the bottom. I place the lid back on and turn towards Alice.

"Any of that lasagne going spare?" I ask her

"Bella…" but I already know what she's going to say I can hear her mind " _those flowers were really pretty, he must have pulled some strings to get them sent out on a Sunday, damn he must have really upset her"_

 _"_ If thinks he can buy me a flowers and I'll just forget about the way he treated me last night, he can thing again" I tell her. God damn it. I've managed to go the whole day, the whole day without thinking about him, not once. Then as soon as I get home. Boom. He back in my mind.

Alice screws up the card and throws it on the counter and starts sharing out the lasagne. She brings the plates to the table and I take a seat.

"Thank you" I say, as my sudden temper tantrum subsides.

"If you want we could make a doll out of him and stick pins into it" she spurts out randomly. I look at her and we both cackle like a pair of witches.

"I'll think about it" I say finally, with that in mind we tuck into our tasty lasagne and conversation quickly moves turns to Angela's party.

After dinner I help Alice clear up and we watch some TV together. After a while I excuse myself and head to bed telling her I'll see her tomorrow at work as she doesn't start as early as me. I get myself ready for bed then slide into it under the covers, switching off the lamp, I rest my back against the pillows willing my mind not to analyse why he would be sending me flowers. I don't care either way, he had his chance. With that I fall asleep the events of my long day catching up with me.

Monday morning and I'm up dressed, showered and standing in the kitchen making some coffee in my travel mug. I notice some rubbish in the counter so I pick up and head over to the trash can. I lift the lid and look to see the bouquet of flowers in there. I let out a huff and quickly remove the bag out of the trash can and tie it up. I grab my coat and bag and travel mug and carry the trash bag out of the apartment.

Once outside I head over to the dumpster and dispose of the trash bag. I walk over to the car unlock it and get inside. I put my bag and travel mug down and start the engine. I back out of the car lot and reverse into the main road. As I drive toward the hospital I notice that I'm still clutching the bit of rubbish I found on the counter. I open it up to see that it is the note from, Him.

"Oh for fucksake" I say loudly as I wind down the car window and throw the note out forcefully, only for it to blow back into the car and land on the passenger seat. "You've got to be kidding me right now?" I slow the car down to a stop as I approach some traffic lights on red. I pick up the note and rip it up into small pieces and throw it out the open window. They land on the floor as the lights turn green and I carry on driving to work.

Once at the hospital I head up to the doctors suite and get changed into my dark blue scrubs and put on my white lab coat which has words Dr Swan MD embroidered on one side and Chicago Memorial hospital on the other. I grab my stethoscope and place them behind my neck. Now I'm a Doctor. I put my clothes away in my locker and leave the suite to go and find one of the night shift residents to give me handover.

Four hours into my shift I get a page from Dr Morgan. I head up into his office to see him sat behind his desk looking through some paperwork. I knock on the door to get his attention. He looks at me and motions for me to sit down. I walk over to his desk and take a seat; I've got no idea why his called me up here so I decide to take a peek into his mind "… _two million dollars, the amount of things we'll be able to buy for the hospital with that kind of money"._

"You wanted to see me Sir" I say still wondering why I'm here.

"Yes Bella, I have some very exciting news. A benefactor is looking to donate two million dollars to the hospital, with a significant amount being given to the cardio-thoracic unit" he exclaims excitedly

"Oh my god Sir, that's amazing" I say feeling his excitement. That is such a generous amount of money. We'd be able to get that 3D printer now, which could help us in diagnosing hundreds of patients. Dr Morgan gets up and walks around the desk towards me.

"The benefactor is up in the boardroom with the Chief of Surgery, I think he wants to become a member of the board. Chief Willis wants us to introduce ourselves" I stand up and we walk to the door and out of his office and down the hall towards the boardroom.

"Who is the benefactor, do you know him or her? I ask Dr Morgan as we approach the boardroom door.

"Nope, I have no idea. But I know we are going to need to impress whoever it is, butter them up a little" he says. He pushes the door open and beckons me to enter first. I step into the large room, that has a huge mahogany table in the center, big enough to fit 14 people around it. At the head of the table I see Chief Willis talking to someone to his right, the chair is facing with its back towards us, so we're not able to see who it is. Chief Willis looks over at us as Dr Morgan enters and closes the door behind him.

"Here they are" Chief Willis says standing up and gesturing towards us, as we make our way down to meet them.

The benefactor gets up and turns around and my heart stops.

I would recognize those blazing emerald green eyes anywhere.

I carry on walking towards him even though every fiber of my being wants to run in the opposite direction. His wearing a light navy blue tailored suit and his blonzy blonde hair is perfectly fashioned as it was on Saturday night. In the natural daylight coming in from the windows I can see his cuts on his face has healed up a bit more with the bruising around his eye and cheek only being a light purple color. He smiles that crooked smile at him which I return with a scowl.

"Dr Swan, Dr Morgan I'd like to introduce to you, Mr Edward Cullen" Chief Willis exclaims proudly once we're in front of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Dr Morgan says eagerly shaking his hand.

"Likewise" Edward replies in a voice as smooth as silk. He lets go of Dr Morgan's hand and turns towards me with his hand outstretched, staring intensely into my eyes. What I wouldn't give to hear his thoughts right now. Keeping with the charade I quickly shake his hand to which we both receive and electric shock. I'm the first to let go as Edward looks down at his now empty hand a little surprised.

"Mr Cullen would like to donate a large sum of money towards the hospital, in particular the cardio thoracic unit" Chief Willis explains.

"Why?" I snap looking straight at him. Dr Morgan and Chief Willis turn to look at me with wide eyes. Edward just smirks at me his eyes shining and crinkling in the corners.

"I've recently taken a particular interest in the cardio thoracic specialty and in the hospital itself, I think you have fine establishment here and I wish to not only to donate some money, but to become a part of it" he says gracefully.

"Yes and we're so grateful that you choose Chicago Memorial Hospital as we would love for you to become a member of our board" Chief Willis proclaims to Edward, shooting me a stern look.

"Why us? What makes us so special?" I spit out before I have time to stop myself.

I listen in on the thoughts of the Chief and Morgan.

" _What is she doing? Is she deliberately trying to ruin this?"_ the Chief thinks with an expression that says just as much on his face.

 _"What's the matter with her? Don't provoke him"_ Dr Morgan says mentally.

"Well Dr Swan, why don't you give me a tour? Show me how special this hospital is?" his emerald eyes never leaving mine

"I'll be able to do that with you Mr Cullen" interjects Chief Willis desperately

"I'd be most humbled if _you,_ Dr Swan could show me around" Edward says dismissing Chief Willis's offer.

"I'm busy" I say simply

"Don't worry, 'I'll push back your surgeries and see to your patients" Dr Morgan chimes in placing a hand on my shoulder and giving it a steady squeeze. Edward looks at Dr Morgan's hand on my shoulder with a stone cold expression, visibly see his jaw clench down. I look at Dr Morgan, trying to communicate with my eyes how much I really don't want to do this, he squeezes my shoulder a little harder and I see out of the corner of my eye Edward steps forward a little.

"Fine, I'd be happy too" I lie and Dr Morgan lets go of my shoulder and beams at me.

I turn round back out the office and can hear Edward behind following me, his stare practically boring a hole in the back of my head.

"See you soon, Mr Cullen" Chief Willis calls to him as I open the door and walk out of the boardroom into the hall Edward following close behind. Once the door is shut I round on Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I say with as much venom as I can muster.

"Did he hurt you?" he asks with harsh expression on his face completely derailing me.

"Who?"

"That guy" he motions with his thumb to the door "your shoulder, did he hurt you?"

"What? No. What are you doing here?" I ask again placing both hands on my hips

"I wanted to donate some money to the hospital and to see you" he states as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I start walking down the hall completely exasperated, Edward follows keeping in stride.

"I've been trying to call you" he admits "I want to apologize for Saturday the way I spoke to you it was… unacceptable I realize that now. I'm sorry" I look over at him trying to make out if his being sincere. I try looking into his mind in vain but nothing, not a thing.

"Whatever Edward" I say, as we make our way to the elevators. I press the button and we wait in silence for it to arrive.

As usually it's full but there's just enough room for us. I get in and squeeze into the corner with my back against the side of the elevator. Edward gets in and stands in front of me his body flush against mine. He puts his arm around my waist holding me close between him and the side of the elevator. I lift my head up to look at him, his face mere inches away from mine. My heart beats quicken as I'm transfixed upon his emerald eyes, watching as his pupils dilate. The ding of the elevator sounds out and I'm brought back to reality.

"This is us" I say even though this is not the floor I had intended to get off on, but I needed to put some space between me and him before my mind turns to complete mush. I make to head out spurring Edward to release me and get off the elevator before the doors close. He removes his hand and backs out of the elevator and for some reason I'm left feeling empty.

I get out of the elevator and start making my way down the hall towards the pediatric unit.

"Did you get my flowers?" Edward probes beside me.

"Yes, the trash can loved them" I deadpan, scanning my ID badge on the box on the wall and opening the double doors. He follows behind me smiling and shaking his head.

"You are a challenge Dr Swan"

"I'm not a game Mr Cullen, I'm a person with feelings"

We carry on down the hall till we get to the NI-CU, Neonatal Intensive Care Unit.

"Wait here" I tell him and enter the unit to find him a long sleeved hospital gown. I find one and head back out.

"I'm going to have to ask you to put this on" I say to him holding up the gown. He looks at me for a moment but something in my face must have told him that I'm serious. He puts it on and I tie up the strings on the back.

We enter the unit with over a dozen incubators each one holding a very sick baby. I find some alcohol gel and squirt two pumps into mine and Edwards' hands.

"This is the Neonatal Intensive Care unit, where we keep all the new born babies who are sick or born with some sort of birth defect who need to be monitored" I see him looking around at the unit and incubators. "Your money would be able to provide the hospital with more incubators, like these so we would be able to treat more sick babies" I say moving towards an incubator with a baby inside.

"Bella" I hear my name being called from behind me and see Alice walking up to me. I smile at her as she approaches. "Come to check on baby Joseph? His been doing great since you operated on him yesterday"

"You operated on him" Edward pipes up looking at me then to the tiny infant in the incubator.

"Yes, Joseph was born with a hole in his heart, stopping him from being able to circulate blood properly on his own. I mended it yesterday" I told him. He looked at me in awe

"She's amazing isn't she?" Alice tells him

"Yes she is" he replies

"Mr Cullen, this is Alice Brandon one of our most valuable pediatric nurses here at Chicago Memorial" I say introducing her.

"Aww she's only saying that because I'm the best roommate ever and I make a mean hot coco" she say winking at me, I smile back at her as she outstretches her hand to shake with his; he takes it and shakes it, smiling politely.

"Alice, this is Mr Cullen, Mr _Edward_ Cullen" recognition dawns on her face.

"Oh" she says quickly dropping his hand.

"Mr Cullen wants to donate some money to the hospital, I'm just giving him a tour" I tell her

"Yea I bet he does" Alice replies cocking her eyebrow at him and folding her arm.

"It's really nice to meet you Alice, how's your cat doing?" he asks sneakily

"Oh his great, I bought him this really cute Santa outfit, you know for the holidays" she gushes excitedly.

"Ahem" I sound pointedly, never mind your cat Alice, this guys in the dog house remember. She looks over at me and I give the _look_.

"But yea his alright" she says bored. Just then baby Joseph starts stirring so I put my hand through the hole in his incubator and with my fore finger very gently touch his tiny little fingers. His hand opens up and latches on to it and suddenly calms.

"Hey little man, you did so well yesterday. You can grow up now to big and strong" I whisper to him smiling at him, I glance over at Edward who is staring down at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Bella I…."

* * *

I know, I'm bad...  
So there we have it Chapter 6  
Please leave a review, and let me know what you think

xxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N  
Hello My Beauties,  
** **So this chapter continues straight on from Chapter 6**

 **Hope you enjoy  
xxxx**

* * *

 _Why give up before we try?_

 _Feel the lows before the highs_

 _Clip our wings before we fly away (fly away)_

 _I can't say I came prepared_

 _I'm suspended in the air_

 _Won't you come be in the sky with me?_

* * *

"Bella I…"

"Dr Swan, can I have a word please?" I look away from Edward to see Newton standing near the entrance of the NI-CU with a bunch of papers in his hand. I slowly and carefully detach my forefinger from baby Josephs grasp. When I have my finger back I stand up straight and turn to walk over to Newton.

"I'll be right back" I say passing Edward and Alice.

"What's up?"

"Who's he?" Newton asks furrowing his brows and inclining his head towards Edward.

"A supposed benefactor and potential board member. I've been given the prestigious job of showing him around" I say sarcastically.

"I know him from somewhere, but I can't think where" I turn to look at Edward, now talking to Alice.

"Maybe you know him from another life" I say with a shrug.

"Yea maybe, anyway I have a little present for you" waving what I presume to be post op notes. I let out a huff and look into his grinning, boyish face.

"You know where you can stick those, right?" I say, only half joking.

His face suddenly scrunches up as he erupts into the most unusual grunting squeal that sounds like nothing I've ever heard before, his body shaking. I grab for my stethoscope stepping towards him when I realize his _laughing._ This revelation causes me to burst into a fit of laughter too, although not as unusual as his.

"Shhhh" says an older nurse from the nurses' station beside us, looking disapprovingly at us. We calm ourselves gradually.

"What the hell was that Newton?" I say quietly.

"Don't, I know it's fucked up, right?"

"You need to do it again so I can record it and set it as my ringtone" I'd never miss a call again.

 _"she wants to set my laugh as her ringtone, I always thought she was a little into me…don't usually go for black chicks…but I could make an exception"_ Newton's thoughts intrude into my mind, his stupid laugh catching me off guard. He stands up a little straighter and runs his hand through his short blond hair while inspecting my body with his round dark blue eyes. This is so awkward, I cringe internally.

"So post op notes" I say desperately trying to change the subject of his mind back to a less 'me' focused state. "If you give them to Morgan, he'll do them"

"Dr Morgan? Why would I give them to him to do? We had a deal Swan" he asks, clearly my words have snapped him back to the point of his visit.

"Because his doing my jobs for me while I give our V.I.P a tour, speaking of which I need to get back" I turn away from him heading back to Edward and Alice. I see in Newton's mind my retreating back as he tries to make out the shape of my ass through my lab coat. Great, I'm going to have to make up a lie to him at some point. I don't mix business with pleasure, that's a rookie mistake right there. Maybe I could casually slip into a conversation that I'm a lesbian. Or, that my baby-daddy is currently serving time in a maximum security prison, for a crime he did not commit, those five people were dead when he got there.

Nothing like a little stereotyping to make a lie sound authentic.

I walk back over to Edward and Alice who are still standing by baby Josephs' incubator. They both look up at me as I approach. I wonder what they've been talking about; I chance a peek into Alice's mind. "… _look at the way his looking at her…he doesn't even know how bad his got it…"_ Got what? Genital herpes? Ringworm? What did they just talk about? Damn this hearing gift really does have its limitations. We'll definitely be having a catch up when I get home.

"Right sorry about that, shall we get going? I ask Edward. He nods his head.

"See you later Bella, bye Edward" Alice chirps as she wonders off to another incubator leaving me and Edward by ourselves.

He steps forward, keeping a reasonable distance between us, but still looking down at me with a somewhat curious expression that doesn't seem to falter. I shift, a little uncomfortable under the silent gaze of those emerald eyes.

I frown at him and turn to leave. "Come on" I call over my shoulder.

We exit the NI-CU and stand in the hallway; I notice he still has the long sleeved hospital gown on.

"You can take this off now, turn around, I'll untie it for you" he turns and I lean in to untie the strings at the bottom of his neck.

My sense are abruptly assaulted by his masculine fresh smelling cologne; my fingers accidentally brush against the back of his soft bare neck and I'm overcome with the desire to reach my hand up along the back off his head, letting my fingers seep into his strange bronzy blond colored hair, to feel just for a minute, how soft it really is. He pulls away the hospital gown and I take it off him deliberately avoiding his eyes. I quickly step away from him and dispose of the gown in the trash can a little down the hall. Damn he smelled good; who knew arrogance could smell so nice? I need to collect myself and stop letting my desires cloud my judgement. I head back over to him and place my hands in my lab coat pockets, time to call his bluff.

"Why are you really here Edward?" I say firmly, once I'm back in front of him "Do you even have two million dollars" he smirks at me.

"Yes Bella, that and a bit more" he answers, holding up a space between his thumb and forefinger to show me how much. I roll my eyes at him. Of course he has money; he reeks of it. It oozes from his fancy watch and designer suit down to his stupid shiny shoes.

"How did you know I worked here?" there are over 215 hospitals in Chicago this couldn't be a coincidence. He looks away from me with a slightly embarrassed appearance.

"I looked you up" he admits with a shrug "there's not many Dr Swans' from _Birming-um_ around these parts" I can't help but smile at his pronunciation. His features soften as he glances down at my mouth. I quickly make my face neutral and fold my arms across my chest as what he just said dawns on me.

"You looked me up? How?" I ask incredulously

He steps closer to me, as though his about to tell me the biggest secret of the century.

"I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you…" he whispers with a faintly sinister tone "and that, Dr Swan, would be a real shame" he finishes with his crooked smile.

"Well, Mr Cullen, you wouldn't have to go through all that trouble if you'd just been _on time"_ I say also matching his tone and whisper.

We stand in the empty hallway, face to face, neither one of us saying a word. The atmosphere thick with unsolved tension.

"All I can do is apologize Bella" he says defeated, breaking the silence first "Listen there's a coffee place across the street from here, I could buy you a drink and we can talk, here's not exactly the most appropriate setting" he says looking round at the hallway

"Thanks but no thanks, it may not have occurred to you; but I'm working. I can't go flouncing off to coffee shops whenever the feeling takes me" I say dismissively.

"Well technically you're trying to convince me to give your hospital two million dollars" he says with a conceited tone of voice.

"God you're such a pompous asshole!" I saying pointing at him angrily, his words flaring up my temper, "What, did you think you could come in here and throw a couple of million dollars and I'd come running. You must have me confused with some else. You could buy the entire god damn hospital and it wouldn't change the way you are or the way you treated me" I spew out at him.

I turn to walk away from him when he grabs hold of my forearm tightly I spin round to face him looking down at his hand on my arm pointedly and then back up at him. He immediately releases me, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Bella please don't walk away, you have to understand that I've never met anyone like you before. I don't know what I'm doing." He rubs the back of his neck with his hand anxiously "I owe you so much more than what two million dollars could ever buy"

"You don't owe me anything, Edward"

"Bella I owe you my life, you saved me that night when I thought for certain I was going to die."

"Edward…"

"I know how I treated you was unforgivable, call it a bad habit. But I promise you it will never happen again." He looks into my eyes silently pleading with me.

I try to look into his mind, I've never wanted to know whether someone is lying as much as I do right now. But there is nothing but complete silence. I've never before in my life met anyone like him and as much as I want to deny it, his soundless mind intrigues me. I think back to what my mother said to me, how in the end I'll regret all those things I didn't do, that I need to live a little before it's too late.

But I know that deep down inside, I'm just afraid. I'm afraid of the unknown, all my life I've been able to make decisions, almost certain of their outcome because of my gift. But standing before me is a man who defies it, making me vulnerable and defenseless yet still igniting desires and feelings within me that I've only ever experienced through the minds of others.

I take a deep breath and look up into his bright emerald eyes, sealing my fate.

"One cup of coffee" I say holding up a finger "and I want a slice of lemon meringue pie."

"OK, no problem" he replies relieved, laughing quietly.

We walk to the end of the hall to the double doors we used to enter the pediatric unit. I swipe my ID badge and Edwards pulls opens the door gesturing for me to exit first. I walk through and for some reason I feel a little nervous. I guess it's the uncertainty of the situation I now find myself in. A part of me just wants to run and hide, stick to the security of what I know, what I understand. But another part of me, the part that seems to be the most prevalent wants this to happen. That part needs this to happen, to take that leap of faith.

We arrive at the elevators and Edward pushes the button, I look over and him and he smiles that crooked smile making his eyes shine and crinkle in the corners. I smile back at him and he walks over to me touching my cheek gently.

"You really should do this more often" he says. Just then the elevator dings and the doors slide open. The elevator isn't as full as it was earlier so we step onto it easily but Edward still remains close beside me. I press the button for the floor that the Doctors' Suite is on.

"We're just going to head up to the Doctors' Suite so I can change, we can't leave the hospital in our scrubs. Infection control and all that" I say quietly to Edward as we stand side by side.

"I don't mind waiting" he says looking down at me with a smile playing around his lips.

I look away feeling flushed, I try to inconspicuously take deep breaths in and out, in an attempt to cool down. I hope I don't start sweating. The elevator doors open up and I step out quickly, thankful to be getting out of that hot box. I really hope these hot flushes are because of him and not because I'm starting early menopause.

I take the short cut to the Doctors' Suite, passing by a few wards with patients, nurses and doctors milling round.

I see Angela standing outside one of the patients' room with a clipboard, flicking through the papers. She looks up just as we approach.

"Hey Bella" she says as our eyes meet. She pushes her glasses up her nose and smiles at me.

"Hey Ang, how's it going? I ask returning her smile.

"As good as it can be" she looks over at Edward briefly and smiles.

"Mr Cullen, this is Angela Martinez" I say introducing her to Edward "one of our finest scrub nurses" she blushes lightly.

"Nice to meet you?" Edward says politely, taking Angela's hand.

"Nice to meet…."

Suddenly the alarm on the heart monitor blares out loudly from the patients' room. I quickly head in checking the patient and the heart monitor machine. He has flat lined, his heart has stopped beating.

"Angela go and get the crash cart" I urgently call behind me reclining the patients' bed. I begin giving CPR as two other nurses' rush in one of them checking the patients notes and the other assembling an air pump. She puts it over his nose and mouth; rhythmically squeezing air into his lungs. I call over to one of them who I remember being called Wendy.

"Wendy have 100 mg of adrenaline drawn up, stat" she rushes out the room just as Angela wheels in the crash cart with the defibrillator perched on top.

Angela rips open the patients' shirt placing the two thin pieces of plastic on his chest ready for the impact of the shock.

"Have the defib charged to 150" I call to Angela once she finishes. She heads over to the machine and I continue CPR.

"Charged to 150"Angela calls passing me the two paddles. I stop CPR but the nurse continues pumping. I rub the paddles together generating the electrodes.

"1,2,3 CLEAR" the nurse stops pumping air once I said 3 and they all step back a little, as I place the paddles on his chest and squeeze the buttons, shocking his heart back into rhythm. His chest lifts up slightly but not as dramatic as the make out in the movies. We all turn to watch the heart monitor to see if his got a pulse. He doesn't. The nurse continues pumping and I remove the paddles.

"Charge to 200" I call to Angela.

"Charged to 200"

"1, 2, 3 CLEAR" again I put the paddles on his chest and shock him. We watch the heart monitor and see that he is back with us, as the line begins to move up and down.

"Well done everyone" I say just then Wendy comes back in with the shot of adrenaline, turns out we didn't need it after all. She looks at the monitor and blows out a breath of air.

"Won't be needing this after all" she tells me

"Nope, but better to be safe than sorry" I say looking up at her. Just then I see Edward leaning up against the wall near the door. He looks at me in complete astonishment, I smile shyly at him; I'd completely forgot he was there. He'd been watching this whole time.

"I want him on 15 minute obs please till his doctor comes back" I say to the nurses who nod their heads in acknowledgement. I walk up to Edward whose still standing there stunned, like I'd just shocked him and not the patient lying in the bed.

"We can go now" I say touching his arm gently. He looks down at me smiling softly.

"I think you deserve two piece of pie after that" he says and I laugh nervously.

We head out of the room and over to the Doctors Suite where Edward waits in the lounge while I go through to the lockers. I get changed quickly out of my scrubs and into my black skinny jeans, cream chiffon style shirt and black leather jacket. I grab my calf high black heeled boots and pull them on, zipping them up over my jeans. I quickly glance in the mirror and take my hair out of the low ponytail it was in. I run the brush through it tucking one side behind my ear.

I apply some chap stick and give myself one last look over in the reflection. My eyes look brighter and my face seems to have a certain glow to it. Like someone's turned on a light bulb under my skin, it's probably from all the exertion of just giving CPR. I grab my bag, heading out to of the locker room to find Edward sat casually at one of the tables with his leg crossed so his ankle is resting on top of his opposite knee, flicking through a magazine.

I walk up to him and his eyes look over at me. He puts the magazine down and stands up as I stop in front of him.

"You look nice" he compliments

"Thanks, we ready?" I ask.

"Lead the way"

We walk out the Doctors' Suite and head to the elevator and take it down to the lobby. Once there we leave the hospital heading out into the cold early afternoon day. We cross the busy street and walk further down on the opposite side, swerving in and out of peoples' way as we make our way to the corner. Edward stops outside a place called 'Betty's Diner' right on the corner and pulls open the door beckoning me to head inside. I step in passing him with a small smile of thanks.

The inside of the diner has a very retro feel to it. Like I've just stepped into a place that could have easily been used as a set on Grease. There's a long chrome bar with several stools, some of which are occupied by customers, drinking, eating and chatting quietly among themselves. The booths are lined up against the windows looking out onto the busy streets of Chicago. There's even an old jukebox in the corner and a guitar clock on the wall. I walk over to a booth by the window and slide in. Edward slides in opposite me and picks up a menu having a look at it. I looked down at the black and white tiled floor and through to the chef at the hatch behind the bar, ringing the bell for an order to be picked up.

A young perky red head waitress suddenly appears with a small note pad and pen, her name tag reading 'Stacey'.

"Hey guys, what can I get cha'?" she asks snapping her gum noisily. Edward raises his hand indicating for me to go first.

"I'll have a cup of coffee please, with milk. Also do you have lemon meringue pie?" I ask

"We sure do, the best in the city" she says scribbling down my order. "And for you Sir?" she turns to look at Edward and her eyes go wide. I know I shouldn't but I'm curious to know what she's thinking as she looks at Edward. So I have a quick peek dropping my shield

 _Omg he is so hot…much better looking than Ricky…even with the bruises… he looks like he knows what to do in the bedroom… I bet he has a massive di…_

I quickly put my shield back up, hearing enough of that train of thought.

"I'll have the coconut pie and a cup of black coffee" his eyes never leaving me as he hands Stacey the menu, completely unaware of her interest in the size of his genitals.

"Coming right up" Stacey says a little breathless and strolls off to the back leaving me and Edward alone.

I tuck my already tucked hair behind my ear nervously. Why am I so nervous? I wish I knew what he was thinking right now. I look out of the window at the passer-by's and see a man and a woman holding hands walking and laughing, I smile at them.

"You look really pretty with you hair down" Edward states. I turn looking at him and smile.

"Thank you, your bruising looks a lot better" I say trying to pay him a compliment, god I suck at this. He laughs quietly and in the daylight from the window he looks so youthful and relaxed, making me think.

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking?" he looks at me as though trying to figure out whether to tell me the truth or not, the same look he gave me when I wanted to know his name, all of two week ago. God, it's seems much longer.

"I'm 25" he finally admits. What? No way! But looking at him closely I can see quite clearly that he is indeed 25.

"How old are you? If you don't mind _me_ asking?" he says copying my words

"I'm 30" I say a little hesitant, but he doesn't seem fazed by it whatsoever, as though he already knew and was only asking because I'd asked him.

"Oh" he says simply. Just then Stacey returns with a wide tray in her hands containing our slices of pie and coffee jug. She places the pies in front of us and we turn over the cups already on the table allowing her to fill them up. She pours Edwards a little more slowly probably trying to get him to look at her, which he does briefly and then looks at me with that crooked smile. Stacey leaves and I reach for the sugar container pouring in a little into my cup. Edward tucks into his pie and I watch how the fork enters his mouth and slowly comes back out passing his lips. I suddenly feel envious of that fork for some strange reason.

His nonchalance at my age bothers me a little; maybe he goes for older women, like some kind of Cougar Chaser.

"Does it not bother you that I'm five years older than you?" I ask

"Nope, not really" he says taking a sip of his coffee "Does it bother you that I'm five year younger than you" he asks. I pick up my fork and cut into my pie lifting a piece of it to my mouth, giving myself a little time to think.

"No, I guess not" I say as place the fork into my mouth.

Wow, this might actually be the best lemon meringue pie I've ever tried. That waitress wasn't kidding. I close my eyes savoring the flavor and chewing slowly letting out a quiet 'mmm'. I open my eyes to find Edward staring at me with his mouth slightly open.

"This is some good pie" I say, a little embarrassed

"I can see that" Edward mutters, visibly swallowing.

I look away awkwardly and take a sip of my coffee. While Edward rubs the back of his neck with his hand nervously.

"So what do you do for a living?" I ask putting another piece of pie in my mouth.

"I'm an entrepreneur, I also help run the family businesses" he says

"Oh, what does your family specialize in?"

"My family own many businesses around the world, there all different" he says a little mysteriously. "When did you realize you wanted to be a Doctor?" he asks looking up at me over his coffee cup. I get the distinct feeling he doesn't want to go into too much detail about his family businesses. I mentally shrug it off; some people are just private like that.

"Well, I was walking home from school one day back in the UK when I saw this girl get ran over by a car. I quickly ran over to her as fast as I could. I was the first person to get to her; even the driver hadn't got out the car. But once I got to her I had no idea what do. She was just lying there bleeding, her arm and leg bent at strange angles. I could tell she was in a lot of pain even though she wasn't talking or moving."

"I just stood there frozen feeling so useless, so inept. Back then I didn't even know first aid or anything; I could've helped her, saved her, if only I'd had the knowledge to do it. Luckily there was a nurse who had also witnessed the accident that came rushing over and started checking her vitals. An ambulance was called and she got taken away to hospital. But a few days later I saw that a load of flowers had been tied to a lamppost where the accident had happened and a picture of her was stuck to it. She died" I put my fork down suddenly losing my appetite "Ever since then I've wanted to be a Doctor, to save people like that girl."

Edward reaches over placing a hand over mine and squeezing it gently.

"It wasn't your fault Bella, you were just a kid. How was you suppose to know that was going to happen or how to save her" but what he doesn't know was that I did know it was going to happen, I saw in the drivers mind that he was going too fast, that he was drunk. I could've shouted over to the girl to stay out of the road. I could've warned her. But I was too late. I smile weakly at Edward.

"Thanks Edward, so yea, that's when I realized I wanted to be a Doctor and ever since then I've been working my butt off trying to be a good one"

"That explains why your butt looks so good" Edward blurts out, I look over at him surprised and burst out laughing at his straight face. His lips quickly turn into a smile as he laughs along with me, making me feel a bit better after telling my sad story.

"Come out for dinner with me" he asks after our laughter has subsided, I look over at him frowning a little.

"Didn't we already try this, and if I recall it didn't really go to plan last time"

"I know but this time I won't make the same mistake again, it will be an up-date"

"I don't think that's a good idea Edward" I say poking around at the remainder of my pie with my fork

"I need to see you again"

"Well if you're serious about being a member of the board at the hospital, I'm sure our paths will cross again eventually" I say finishing the rest of my coffee.

"That's not good enough Bella, please just give me the chance to treat you how you deserve" he still hasn't removed his hand that's covering mine, he strokes his thumb against the back of my hand gently. "I know I messed up last time, I was arrogant to believe that a woman like you would ever stand to be spoken to like that. Let me prove that I can be good"

I move my hand from under his and cross my arms over my chest and study his face. I'd be a fool to trust this guy again after Saturday night. But there's something about him that makes me curious, from his bright emerald eyes to the way his smile makes me feel so flushed, like nothing I've ever felt before. I don't want to give this guy the power to hurt me, but I don't want to be looking back on this moment 30 years from now wondering 'what if'.

"Fine, you can take me out, but if you mess this up that's it" I tell him sternly, he smiles a brilliant perfectly white toothy grin at me like his just won the lottery.

"Trust me Bella, you won't regret this." He better hope I don't.

* * *

 **A/N.  
So there we have Chapter 7, please leave a review and let me know what you think.  
see you in Chapter 8  
xxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

 **Hello My Beauties,  
I know it's been a while since I last posted a chapter  
R.L has caused me to fall a bit behind. But fear-not  
my FanFiction beauties for I have  
returned with and extra long chapter  
for you to sink your teeth into**

 **hope you enjoy**

 **xxxx**

* * *

 _I wish that I could have this moment_

 _For life_

 _For life_

 _For life_

 _Cos in this moment I just feel so alive_

* * *

"Refill?" Stacey asks, reappearing with a coffee jug in her hand. Edward pushes his cup towards her and she promptly fills it. She then turns to me, shaking it slightly. I shake my head 'no' and she walks away. Anymore of that stuff and I can forget about falling to sleep tonight.

I can't believe I've just agreed to go out on a date with him again. Trust him? I hardly even know him. I mean, what are his intentions? His only 25 for crying out loud. Do mature 25 year old men even exist? What I wouldn't give to take a look into his mind right now. I stare at his forehead in vain willing my mind to pick up something, anything from his.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asks picking up his cup of coffee and blowing into it carefully.

"I could ask you the same thing" he looks at me a little puzzled. "I'm just trying to figure you out"

"There's not much to know" he shrugs taking a sip of his hot beverage. Why do I get the impression that his not telling me the truth?

"So this date…" I probe "Are you planning on standing me up again? At least if I know in advance I can arrange to do other things. Like not waiting in a restaurant for over 2 hours on a Saturday night. I could paint my toenails or something." I say sarcastically, Edward smiles his crooked grin at me shaking his head, I'm glad one of us can find humor in this.

"That won't happen again, Bella" he says leaning forward

"Why did it happen in the first place?"

"I had family matters to attend to; I was pretty off the grid so I couldn't get any reception to call either." This guy has an answer for everything. I shake my head, glancing over at the guitar clock on the wall above the Chefs hatch. We should probably start heading back soon before anyone starts questioning my whereabouts. Just then Edward's phone starts ringing and he swiftly removes it from his pocket, answering it with a curt "Cullen".

Whatever the other person is saying on the other end seems to be slowly frustrating Edward slightly as his brows furrow and his lips press together. Unfortunately my hearing gift is limited when it comes to phone call conversations, so hearing what the person on the other end is thinking or even saying is completely lost to me. He waves over at Stacey and she quickly comes over. "The bill please" Edward says to her moving his ear from the phone to tell her. She wonders off to the back and Edward continues listening to whatever the other person is saying, finally ending the call with a stern "I'll handle it."

"I'm sorry about that Bella, but I'm going to have to leave" he says typing at his phone.

"That's alright, I hope everything's OK" I ask concerned

"It will be, tell Dr Willis that I'll call him in the morning to discuss the details of the hospital" I nod my head in understanding.

Stacey appears with a small silver dish and receipt placing it on the table and leaving. I reach over for it but Edward quickly takes it before I can get a chance to look.

"I'll get it" he says briefly glancing at it, he begins pulling out a thick roll of tightly coiled cash held together with a rubber band from the inside of his suit jacket and places a twenty on the dish. That's a lot of cash to be carrying around at one time, I think to myself. He stashes the cash back in his jacket and quickly gets up and walks to the door leaving me in the diner without another word.

Well that was strange. I wonder what happened for him to leave in such a hurry. I get out of the booth standing up and straightening my clothes and hair. I reach down to pick up my bag when I hear the diner door open back up. I look up to see Edward walking back in and over to me. I lift up my bag placing it on my shoulder.

"Did you forget something?" I ask a little confused as he approaches me. I thought he was in a hurry.

"Yea I did" he says as he stands in front of me. He gently puts his arm around my waist pulling me close towards him and placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "I'll call you later" he whispers into my ear sending a wave of invisible shivers down my spine. He smiles his signature smile at me and winks causing my heart to flutter a little. He walks back out the diner again out into the busy Chicago streets.

I stand there a little stunned as my cheek starts tingling. I eagerly take out my phone from my bag and unblock his number in my settings. That guy really is something else.

I leave the diner making my way out into the chilling November air. Walking the short distance back to the hospital, I wrap my jacket tighter around myself, crossing my arm as a frigid gust of wind blows through me. The snow has cleared completely now but small mounds of it are piled up on the edge of the sidewalk. As I walk, my mind can't help wondering back to the man with the blazing emerald eyes and our supposed impending date. I want to believe he'll show up this time but I can't help but leave room for disappointment. There's this peculiar attraction between us that can't be denied, I reach up and touch my cheek absently where he'd kissed me and I smile to myself. He is an enigma, in every sense of the word, making him intriguing yet confusing all at the same time.

Before I realize it, I'm crossing the street and walking up to the entrance of the hospital. I head up to get changed back into my scrubs in the locker room of the Doctor's Suite. I tie my hair back into a low ponytail looking at my reflection in the mirror. "This too shall pass" I say out loud, closing my locker shut and walking back out and onto the busy wards of the hospital.

X

I step out of my car closing the door behind me with a resounding 'thud' locking it with the button on my keys. After my impromptu rendezvous at the diner with Edward the day seemed to pass painstakingly slow. I rotate my head and neck tiredly and pull my bags onto my shoulders traipsing towards the apartment, my feet aching from the long hours spent on them. I unlock the front door and enter the small lobby. I walk over to the elevators pushing the button and waiting patiently for it to come down. Thank god I have the day off tomorrow, all these long hours tend to catch up on you and if you're not careful you could end up making huge mistakes in the operating room due to tiredness.

The elevator arrives and I step in pressing the '3' button to my floor. Leaning against the back wall of the elevator I let my head fall back, closing my eyes feeling absolutely drained.

Every job has its pitfalls and mine is no different. Saving people lives, operating on one of the most crucial organs of the body, tending to the injured and fatally sick people of Chicago is no small task, but to be able to reunite families and restore someone's faith and hope is the most rewarding thing imaginable and gives me a sense of purpose in this world. The elevator dings and I open my eyes as the doors slide open. I make my way towards the apartment, unlocking the door and stepping inside, closing it behind me. Once inside I drop my bags onto the floor and sigh in relief, another day complete.

I look over to see Alice perched on the kitchen counter in her SpongeBob P.J's with a box of Cap'n Crunch in her hand, tossing the individual pieces into her mouth. She had finished work a few hours before me so is already home.

"Hey Bella" she chirps popping a piece of cereal into her mouth.

"Hey" I say tiredly heading over to her. I jump up on the counter next to her and she offers me some cereal. I put my hand in the box taking a small handful out. I pick up one of the golden squares putting it in my mouth and chewing on it slowly. We sit in comfortable silence for a while both of us exhausted from our shift.

"So Edwards quite hot" Alice announces after a while. "His got that Justin Timberlake meets Robert Pattinson vibe to him" I smile at her raising both my eyebrows "You know, in that stupid ass-hat kind of way"

"Yea his alright, we went out for coffee earlier. Turns out his only 25"

"Oooh check you out, you little Cougar" she says nudging me with her elbow "I can't believe his giving the hospital two million dollars. You know his only doing it to impress you, right." I see good news travels fast around the hospital.

"Hmm maybe" I say with a shrug putting another piece of cereal in my mouth.

"Oh come on Bella, you don't really believe that his doing it just in the name of charitable purposes"

"Well if he thinks I'm just going to drop my knickers like that for him because his splashed some cash, his got another thing coming" I say clicking my fingers on the 'that'. Alice bursts into a fit of giggles almost choking on her cereal.

"Aww Bella you're so British with the way you say knickers instead of panties" I roll my eyes and nudge her slightly with my elbow smiling.

"So what were you guys talking about earlier, when I was with Newton?" I ask remembering what she was thinking when I came back over to them.

"He was just asking how long I'd known you for and that we seem pretty close. He looked a little jealous when he saw you laughing with Newton though. I'd say his proper jonesing for you" she says pointing a sugary finger at me. I smile shaking my head.

"He asked me out on date again" I reveal.

"I thought he might. What did you say?"

"I said yes, against my better judgement" throwing the left over pieces of cereal in my mouth.

"Well Bella all I can say is just be careful; hopefully he'll get his priorities straight this time. When's the date?"

"I'm not sure he had to rush off before we had a chance to arrange anything. He said he'll call me later but I'm not holding my breath" Alice picks up her phone and starts typing into.

"I'm gonna Google him and see what comes up" she says the light from her phone screen illuminating her features as she peers at it intensely. That's a pretty good idea actually, I should have thought of that, shine a bit of light on the enigma which is Edward Cullen. I shuffle closer to her and she moves the phone so that we can both see what comes up. She clicks 'search' and a bunch of links pop up, she scrolls down stopping at a link that looks to be from some sort of online newspaper with 'Chicago's bachelor' in the description.

"Bingo" she says and taps on the link.

A picture of a man and some writing appear in the layout of a news article opens up. Alice zooms in on the picture so we're able to get a clearer view and its of Edward, looking rather dashing in a pair of grey suit trousers and a white shirt tucked in with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. His sporting a sky blue striped tie and a silver tie clip, with his hands in his pockets and one ankle crossed in front of the other. His emerald green eyes looking right into the camera lens with a passive expression on his face. A large window is behind him with what I presume to be a view of Chicago's skyline. I must admit he does look incredibly handsome seeing his face for the first time without any bruising or cuts. Me and Alice both turn to look at each other grinning like pair of fools. Oh yes that's him.

"And you said he was 'alright'" Alice jibes.

"I take it back, he is hot" I confess simply, the evidence of such is undeniable.

Alice zooms out of his picture and moves the screen over to the text, zooming on the short piece of writing.

 _ **'Edward Cullen, aged 25 is one of Chicago's youngest millionaires and most successful entrepreneurs owning a number of well-known establishments in and out of Chicago. The 25 year old claims to owe a lot of his success to his family especially his father who taught him everything he knows about being a successful businessman.**_

 _ **Graduating from the prestigious University of Chicago, U of C Edward Cullen finished top of his class with a degree in Business and Finance three years ago and has since been taking over the business world bit by bit. With his striking good looks and intelligent mind it's hard to believe this man still remains single.**_

 _ **Confident and generous Edward Cullen is quite well known for giving back to the community showing a particular interest in agriculture and victims of drug and alcohol abuse, raising and giving over 5 million dollars to housing projects in down town Chicago. Last year he won the highly famed Awards of Excellence at Chicago's annual Gala for his incredible efforts with the community. There are no doubt more wonderful achievements are to be expected from this young, captivating man in the next upcoming years.'**_

The article ends and I'm left feeling complete and utter surprise at the information I've just read.

"Well that was interesting" Alice says locking her phone and putting it back down on the counter

"Yea you can say that again, his like some sort of bloody male version of Mother Theresa" I say feeling more confused about him than I did before reading the article. I had the impression that he was some kind of young rich guy with more money than sense but it turns out his actually quite…decent.

I jump down off the counter dusting off my hands and head back over to the door to pick up my bags.

"So what you gonna do?" Alice ask also jumping down off the counter she heads round into the kitchen putting the box of cereal away and washing her hands in the sink. I lift my bags onto my shoulders

"I don't know, to be honest. He seems pretty great to be fair. His smart and handsome"

"and don't forget rich" Alice calls over her shoulder turning the tap off and drying her hands with a kitchen towel.

" Yea that too, but that's not really important. What is important is that I think that article raises more questions than answers for me" she turns around leaning on the counter looking at me.

"In what way?"

"Well for starters, if he's such a heroic figure within the community, why was he half dead lying by the dumpsters when I met him? Surely that seems a bit odd, don't you think?"

"I guess, but bad things happen to good people all the time Bella. I think you're just looking for an excuse"

"An excuse for what?"

"An excuse not to like this guy. Yea he royally messed up in the beginning but I think you need to give him a chance."

Clearly the news article has now made Alice, some kind of Team Edward fan girl. But maybe she's right. I suppose maybe I am reading too much into it and just looking for a reason to doubt him.

"Yea maybe, I don't know. I think it might just be my natural defense mechanism trying to protect myself after the first spectacle I had with him. He does seem good on paper but in practice who knows? I guess I'll just have to have an open mind"

"That's the spirit" Alice beams at me fist pumping the air. I laugh at her a little baffled to see Edward now has his own little cheerleader in the form of Alice.

After a while Alice switches of the light and we both shuffle down the hall where Alice bids me a goodnight and veers off towards her bedroom. I carry my bags into my bedroom turning on the light and dumping them in the corner. I take out my phone and put it on charge on my bedside table.

Sitting on my bed I take off my boots and stand up to undress putting my clothes in the dirty clothes basket, which seems to be getting fuller by the day. I make a mental note to do some laundry tomorrow and quickly change into a vest top and matching P.J shorts. I head out of my bedroom and down the hall into the bathroom to wash my face and clean my teeth.

Once back in my bedroom I switch off the light and climb into bed exhausted from the events of the day. I switch on my bedside lamp and look in the drawer of my bedside table for a pen and pad to make a list of things I need to do tomorrow. I locate a note pad and stretch my arm to the back of the drawer feeling around for a pen. All of a sudden my phone start ringing loudly, making me jump and causing me to bang the top of my forearm up into drawer quite hard.

"Son of a …" I mutter removing my arm out the drawer carefully. I unplug my phone from the charger and see a number flashing across the screen. I answer the phone placing it to my ear.

"Hello, Bella Swan" I say holding the phone between my ear and shoulder rubbing my forearm gently.

"Hello Bella, its Edward. Edward Cullen" says the smooth silky voice on the other end. I stop rubbing my arm and hold my phone to my ear with my hand, my arm suddenly not hurting as much now.

"Hey Edward, how it's going?" I say trying to play it cool as though the sound of his voice hasn't just caused unexplainable heart palpitations. I try to take deep noiseless breaths, as he laughs quietly into the phone like he somehow knows what his voice is doing to me.

"It's going alright, I want to apologize for leaving so abruptly this afternoon I had a few matters that I urgently needed to attend to"

"That's alright, I passed the message on to Dr Willis. I'm sure he'll be eagerly awaiting your call"

"And you? Were you eagerly awaiting my call?"

"I'm afraid not, no. You see I have this little thing called a life, that doesn't revolve around your phone calls" he laughs at this, the gentle sound causing me to smile involuntarily

"That's what I like about you Bella, you're not one to mince your words"

"Yea it's not really my style" I look down at my forearm holding it towards the light of the lamp, it looks as though I've grazed the skin a little.

"So, what are you up too?" he asks.

"I'm just in bed at the moment"

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was just about to write a to-do list for tomorrow"

"Why what's happening tomorrow"

"Nothing it's just my day off, they're so far and few between that I like to make sure that I spend my time wisely"

"Oh I can understand that" yea I bet he can, being Chigaco's most successful entrepreneur I'm pretty sure that his schedule is probably just as hectic as mine, if not more so. "Will you be free tomorrow evening for me to take you out on that date?"

Tomorrow evening? That's a bit sudden, but having a quick glance at my calendar on the wall opposite, I see that my next day off isn't going to be for a while. I bite the inside of my lip contemplating whether to wait till then or not.

"Bella, you still there?"

"Yes I'm here"

"If it's too soon, we can arrange it for another day"

"No, tomorrows evening is fine"

"Good, I'll pick you up at 6:30, sharp. I'll be there at 6:30. 6:30 in the evening"

"Oh so you'll be here at 6:30 then?" I say laughing at his nervous repetition of the time.

"Are you making fun of me, Dr Swan?" he asks with a mock serious tone. I can't help but laugh a little harder now, relieved that I can make him a little nervous too.

"Me?" I say in mock surprise "No Mr Cullen, I would never dream of doing such a thing" I say using my most innocent sounding voice.

"Hmm, it's a good job you're incredibly beautiful, Dr Swan" I smile widely feeling myself getting flushed at his compliment

"You think I'm beautiful" I ask shyly

"I don't think, I know"

We carry on talking and laughing discussing all sorts of things ranging from my job as a surgeon, my life back in the U.K to the upcoming festive holidays. The conversation flowing easily between us, alleviating some of the doubt I'd previously had about him. The way in which he speaks; the words he uses makes him sound much more mature and wiser than any 25 year old man I've ever encountered. A yawn escapes from my mouth and I look at my phone to see that we've been talking for over 2 hours. Where did all that time go? We bid each other a goodnight and I hang up, feeling a little more reassured about him. I place my phone back on charge and put my note pad back in the drawer too tired to write out a list. I snuggle down under my covers reaching over to switch the lamp off.

I close my eyes falling to sleeping with my chest swelling a little at the thought of him calling me beautiful.

X

"Bella if you keep pacing up and down like that you're gonna wear yourself out" Alice comments from the three seater sofa munching on a large bowl of popcorn. Her eyes darting back and forth with my movements.

"I don't think I can do this, I should call him and cancel before he gets a chance to stand me up again" I reach into my black clutch bag pulling out my phone, scrolling down to his number that I re-saved as Mr Emerald Eyes again. Alice jumps up dashing over to me and whipping my phone out my hand. Damn that little pixie can move fast. She puts her hands on her hips, looking sternly at me and points at the sofa for me to sit. I walk over to the sofa plopping down and crossing my arms and legs.

Waking up this morning, I was greeted with a text from Edward wishing me a good morning and that he can't wait for tonight. The memory of the last time he said that has been playing on my mind all day, causing me to feel anxious at the slight déjà vu ambiance of it all.

I glance at the time on the wall, 6:26 pm. I smooth down my dress for the umpteenth time since putting it on. I wasn't too sure about wearing a black dress as I didn't want it to look as though I'm going to a funeral, but Alice convinced me that every woman owns a little black dress for all occasions. I look down at the ¾ length black tight lace sleeves, that cover my shoulders creating a scoop neck, the material changing at the top of my bust into an opaque black sweetheart styled dress that flows out and flares into a perfect 'A' line, stopping just at my knees. The dress is paired with some black high heeled pumps. According to Alice the outfit looks 'positively classy, but still fuck hot.'

I drum my fingers on my knee feeling myself getting anxious again.

"Bella stop worrying, you'll cause frown lines. He'll be here." she says handing me back my phone. I put it into my bag, closing the clasp with loud snap.

"I can't help it Alice." I suddenly stand up. "Shit, I forgot to brush my teeth" I dart into the bathroom my heels clicking along the hardwood floor. I shut the door behind me grabbing my tooth brush and putting a generous amount of toothpaste on it, running the tap.

I brush my teeth thoroughly making sure to cover every inch of my mouth, rinsing my mouth and gargling loudly humming a random tune. I spit the water out into the sink and pat dry my mouth with a hand towel. I smile widely into the mirror making sure I haven't missed anything. I stare at my reflection puffing my hair a little; I decided to curl my hair with the curling tongs creating loose but bouncy curls. I nod at myself in the reflection channeling my inner supermodel confident goddess queen. I flick my hair over my shoulder and turn leaving the bathroom.

I step out of the bathroom into the hall and turn round the corner to see Edward sat on the sofa where I just was. My heart leaps into my throat. His here.

" _Oh my gosh look at her face...She's so surprised... She just not have heard me let him in... I knew he'd turn up... I want to know all the details of tonight when she gets back..."_

I glance over at Alice her thoughts penetrating my mind after the shock of seeing Edward made me lose focus of my shield. She winks at me smiling a huge grin, with Barney snuggled in her lap.

Edward turns to look at me as though sensing my presence, his crooked smile playing at his lips. He stands up walking over to me with an impressive bunch of red roses in his hand. Damn that picture really didn't do him any justice, even with his faint bruising and cuts he looks amazing in a dark grey tailor made pin-striped suit with a matching waist jacket and crisp white shirt and black tie, completing the look with a black handkerchief folded and peeking out the top of his left breast pocket, making his emerald eyes shimmer as they soak me in. I swallow down the lump that has formed in my throat. Fuck me, has it just got incredible hot in here or is it just me? I wonder to myself as I feel my body temperature rising.

"These are for you" Edward says his voice sounding like liquid silk. I take the roses off him lifting them to my nose and closing my eyes inhaling their beautiful fragrance.

"Thank you Edward, they're beautiful" I say smiling at him. He steps towards me placing a kiss on my cheek.

"You look incredible" he whispers into my ear making my whole body explode in goose bumps, his fresh smelling cologne makes me wet my lips.

I take in a shaky breath trying channel my inner supermodel goddess queen. I smile at him in what I hope is teasing but probably came out looking constipated.

"Shall we get going?" I ask placing the roses on the kitchen counter he nods his head and I walk to pick up my long navy woolen coat off the back of the sofa. Edward helps me into it and I button it.

I look over at Alice who is watching the entire exchange with eager interest. I wink at her and she starts fist pumping the air with both hands and screaming soundlessly behind Edward's back, causing Barney to scoot off her lap. I let out a little giggle which I cover up quickly with a little cough. I reach down picking up my clutch bag from off the sofa where I left it.

"See you later Alice" I wave at her as walk to the front door, Edward following close behind

"Bye guys have a great night. And remember no glove no love" she giggles and I turn back to look at her with wide eyes. Edward laughs gently at my reaction looking down at me with those piercing emerald eyes. I carry on walking out the door, Edward closing it behind him. We walk over to the elevator the sound of my heels ringing out through the empty quiet hallway. I silently send a quick prayer to whoever is listening that I don't fall and break my neck in these shoes tonight.

We reach the elevators and I press the button, the door immediately opens. Edward gestures for me to step on first and I smile at him stepping onto the elevator. He steps on after me and presses the 'G' button for the ground floor.

"You look nice" I say although 'nice' is a complete understatement. Phenomenal, exquisite or maybe even drop dead gorgeous would definitely be a more suitable description for how his looking right now. But best not to make his head too big.

"Thanks" he replies smiling and putting one hand in his pocket.

The elevator doors open up and we walk through the lobby and out of the front door of the apartment building. Sitting just outside the apartment door is Edward's sleek, black Aston Martin Vanquish, the only reason I know it's called that is because my brother back home is a complete motor-head, who'd piss his pants if he knew I was riding in one of these.

Edward takes out his keys pressing the button on it to unlock the doors. The car flashes as if momentarily coming to life and Edward opens the passenger door for me to get in.

"Ma' lady" he says gesturing for me to get in. I thank him kindly and get into the car, sitting down on the plush black leather seat. He closes the door behind me and as he walks round I take a quick glance around at the interior of the car. It is absolutely immaculate; you can tell this thing is his pride and joy. In the car light from above I can see the clutter free dashboard, top of the range satellite navigation screen and all sorts of buttons and knobs that can probably turn this thing into a fighting Autobot or something.

Edward gracefully climbs in the other end putting his key in the ignition and turning it causing the powerful engine to roar to life. He swiftly manoeuvres the car out of the car lot and on to the main road with such ease and finesse. I put my seat belt on and Edward puts on his, steering the car with one hand.

"So what restaurant are we going to?" I ask turning to look at him

"We're not going to a restaurant" Edward replies driving a little too fast for my comfort level.

"Where are we going then?" I ask my brows furrowing in confusion, I'm sure we were meant to be going out for a meal.

"It's a surprise" he says mysteriously and turns the car left heading for the highway. I shift a little uncomfortably as for the first time in my life someone is actually taking me somewhere I have no prior notice of. An actual, genuine surprise. My heart starts racing and I take subtle deep breaths trying to slow it down. I don't think I like surprises.

Edward reaches over taking my hand and lifting it to his lips placing a sweet kiss on the back.

"You'll love it, I promise" he say reassuringly clearly seeing my apprehension, he gently strokes his thumb against the back of my hand and turns his face towards me and looks straight into my eyes. I see something in them that I've never seen before as he gazes at me causing my skin to flush and my breath to stagger a little. I slowly take my hand out of his and look away from him and out at the dark road outstretched before us. My mind too anxious to analyse whatever that look was in his eyes.

We talk a little about what we've been up too today and just general talk about the weather, and after about 30 minutes Edward slows the car down taking a sharp right. We seem to have driven out of the city and are now in the countryside with lots of dark foliage and trees. Edward continues to drive along a country road where we seem to be out in the middle of nowhere with nothing but space and what appears to be a warehouse type building up ahead standing out against the dark blue night sky.

Where the fuck is he taking me?

My mind is completely reeling as Edward pulls up to the large warehouse building where the huge double doors open up and he drives through. My mouth drops to the floor as the interior is slowly revealed.

"Oh my gosh" I say out loud my eyes wide as I take in the sight before me.

"I told you, you'd love it" Edward comments I turn to him shaking my head as he brings the car to a complete stop.

Turning off the ignition and taking his keys out Edward jumps out the car and round to the passenger side opening the door. Holding out his hand; I take it stepping out the car and standing just meters away from a staircase leading to a spectacular white private jet with a gold stripe painted along it. At either side of the staircase are men, one dressed in a smart pilot uniform and the other dressed in a white shirt and black trousers with a cloth hanging over his arm. They both smile kindly at me and I turn to see Edward looking at me expectedly.

"Edward I…" I'm completely speechless, this is way beyond anything I could ever imagine for a first date. He grins at my lack of words and I let out a puff of air from my mouth staring at the jet in complete and utter amazement.

"How?... What? … When?"

Just then the pilot steps towards us shaking Edwards hand.

"Good to see you again Mr Cullen"

"You too Geoff"

"It looks to be a perfect night tonight for flying, you're lucky the rest of the week they're forecasting heavy rain" Geoff tells Edward. Geoff then turns to me holding out his hand I take it shaking it gently.

"Hello young lady nice to meet you, my names Geoff and that over there is George your waiter for this evening" he says pointing over at George.

" _She must be pretty special for Cullen to ring me up so early this morning to do him this favor"_ I see in his mind him remembering being woken up by a phone call from Edward at 6:00 am

His thoughts clear in my mind as the physical contact coupled with my current state of shock at being surprised easily breaks through my mental shield. I let go of his hand silently reinforcing the strength of my mental shield.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella" I say, giving a quick wave over at George who nods his head in greeting smiling at me from the side of the staircase.

"We're ready to take off as soon as you are Mr Cullen, Ms Bella" he says, Edward nods his head and the pilot starts walking round to the front of the jet probably to give one last final inspection.

Edward places his hand in the small of my back and steps towards the staircase but stops when he realizes I'm not moving with him. He turns to stand in front of me.

"What's wrong?"

"Where are we going?" I ask anxiously, something in my expression must be translating to Edward that I really can't take any more surprises tonight, especially ones that involve getting on a private jet with no idea of where it plans to land.

"New York" he concedes "I've arranged for us to have dinner on board then watch a show on Broadway" I nod my head coolly raising my eyebrows slightly in surprise, when on the inside I'm jumping up and down, doing cart wheels and back flips. Oh My God. New York! Dinner on a private jet! A Show on Broadway! This has to got to go down in history as one of the most astounding first dates ever.

"OK cool" I say calmly smiling at Edward and walking up to the staircase, climbing them as gracefully as I can in these heels.

I step inside the jet and look around at the luxurious core. There are stunning cream leather armchairs on one side and a matching sofa on the other with dark wooden paneling along the both sides of the jet. The thick cream carpet underneath my heels and mesmerizing chandelier lights above give the jet an ostentatious feel to it.

I walk through the cylindrical shaped vessel towards the back of the jet where I see to the one side is a table with a white linen cloth spread over it and two cream leather armchairs at either end. I walk towards the armchair furthest from us standing next to it and turning to see Edward unbuttoning his suit jacket. I take off my coat and George appears, ready to help me out of it. I hand it over and he smiles gesturing for me to take a seat. I sit down in the armchair and Edward sits in the opposite one, so that we're facing one another.

George disappears to the back and Geoff's voice is heard on the overhead speaker.

"Good Evening everyone, this is your Captain George speaking. Flight time to New York will be roughly 1 hour and 36 minutes. Please fasten your seat belts as I begin to taxi the jet to the runway"

With that the engine of the jet gentle rumbles softly beneath us and I look out the window to see Edward's car moving or rather us moving out of the large double doors and out the aircraft hangar onto the tarmac.

"I hope you don't have a fear of flying" Edward says as he finishes doing up his seat belt. I fasten mine leaning back in the soft leather armchair.

"It's a little too late for you to be asking me that now" I say thanking the stars above that I didn't eat before heading out tonight. Edward looks at me a little nervously "I'll be fine" I tell him as the jet moves steadily along the tarmac, then coming to a stop. Oh shit.

The engine thunders, rumbling the jet slightly as it launches forward, causing my stomach to slide backwards in slow motion. The force of speed making my body sink backwards slightly into the armchair. The front of the jet lifting up the front, the back gradually following making my stomach do crazy flips flop inside me. I close my eyes as we climb into the air I grip the arms of the chair tightly waiting for some kind of balance to be restored.

"Bella, you can open your eyes now" I hear Edward say to me after a while. I slowly open my eyes to see him looking across from me grinning like a Cheshire cat. I can't help but laugh at him and at what my face must have looked must have looked like during the take off. He unfastens his seat belt and leans forwards across the table his hands outstretched. I release my tight grip of the armchairs and wipe my sweaty hands on my dress placing them in Edwards and smiling at him.

George comes back out and starts setting the table placing plates and cutlery in front of us, offering a bottle of champagne which Edward pops open loudly; filling up two champagne glasses. He offers a glass to me and I sip it, loving the way the bubbles feel in my mouth. George leaves and we chat for a while. I can't help but ask Edward about the jet. It's belongs to his family, a Gulfstream G550 also known as a G5, it can carry up to 18 people and sleeps 8.

George brings out a cart, placing Mushroom Soufflé in front of us. How he managed to keep it from deflating is a skill in itself.

The Soufflé was brilliant and I finished every bite, eager to see what he was bringing out for our main. Edward and I chat easily with each other the conversation flowing as easily as it did last night on the phone.

I was incredibly interested to hear about his charity work and the way he talks so fondly about the activities his involved in within the community and how giving back has always been extremely important to him and his family, makes me feel a little bad for about doubting his intentions, but then again he really didn't leave me much choice. But seeing Edward like this relaxed and in his element makes me feel so happy and relaxed also. I realize now that Edward is a multi-layered individual where there is a lot more than meets the eye and I actually look forward to getting to know him better. George takes our plates away replacing them it Filet Mignon with mashed potatoes and asparagus all beautifully presented. I dive in, the Filet Mignon being cooked to absolute perfection.

Never in a million years would I have ever dreamed that I'd be sat here across from this remarkable man, flying 15,000 feet in the air, sipping champagne and eating Filet Mignon. I laugh out loud at the position I find myself in.

"What so funny?" Edward ask smiling over at me his emerald eyes twinkling in the light of the chandelier

"This" I say motioning all around me "it all just so… breath-taking. I was just thinking to myself that this kind of stuff never happens. Well not to me at least"

"Well it should, because you Dr Swan are an extraordinary woman" he says leaning forward at me, dazzling me with his crooked smile. How is it possible that I get called Dr Swan on a daily basis yet when he says it, it sounds so seductive. Damn these champagne bubbles must be getting to me.

"Why thank you, Mr Cullen. You're not too bad yourself" I say with a smirk, looking straight into his eyes. I see him draw in a steady breath our gazes locked on each other, until George returns to take away our empty plates breaking the intense trance we were just in.

George disappears and returns quickly, laying what appears to be molten lava cake decorated with powdered sugar and strawberries in front of us each. By this point I am so incredibly full but this cake looks too damn delicious not to at least try it. I pick my dessert spoon breaking into the soft spongy middle watching the warm dark liquid Belgian chocolate escape. I scoop a large amount onto the spoon and put into my mouth. Some of liquid spilling from the spoon and dribbling down my chin. I reach for my napkin to wipe it of when Edward calls over suddenly

"Allow me..."

I hadn't notice that he'd been watching me this entire time not even touching any of his dessert. He stands up stepping over towards me and crouching down beside me. He softly reaches up turning my face towards him and with thumb swipes my chin. Looking straight into my eyes he removes his hand from my face and puts his thumb in his mouth sucking off the chocolate from it. I swallow loudly as that has to be the single most sexiest thing I have ever witnessed a man do. My body is suddenly overwhelmed with sensations in areas that I'd never think I would feel. In this moment I have never felt such longing and want to be touch by someone…intimately. I think he may have just turned me on.

A clash from the back of the jet snaps us both out of it and I turn my face tucking back into my cake. Edward stands up and sits back in his seat and begins eating his dessert.

"This dessert is fabulous" I say after a short while, breaking the silence that has surrounds us.

"Yes, I've recently become quite addicted to all things chocolate" he says smoothly the double meaning not being lost on me.

"Is that so?" I say coyly

"Indeed, Dr Swan" his voice pure silk

"Well Mr Cullen" I say leaning forward into the table "I've heard that just that first _taste_ can get any man hooked" I see him visibly swallow and pull at the front of his collar styling it out by flattening his tie

"I happen to have heard the same thing Dr Swan, and I'm slowly starting to find myself having quite the… _appetite_ " he says his voice growing deeper as he looks into my eyes imploringly. I pick up my glass of champagne sipping on it carefully my eyes never leaving his.

"As long as you can _eat it_ in moderation, Mr Cullen I can't see there being a problem" I say leaning back in my seat and smiling over at him shamelessly. His eyes widen slightly and he takes in a deep breath blowing it out of his mouth with a quiet 'whoosh' his expression almost ravenous. He raises his glass of champagne inclining it towards me.

"Touché, Dr Swan"

We finish our cake and George returns to collect our plates and clear the table and I thank him for such an exquisite meal, he bows his head at me and once everything has been cleared away he returns to the back of the jet. The pilot speaks again over the speaker announcing that we should prepare for landing. I fasten my seat belt, feeling a tiny bit tipsy from the champagne. I feel the jet drop slightly as we begin to decline to the ground. Looking out the window I see the bright lights of New York below us and I feel myself getting excited, knowing that there is still more time to be spent with Edward.

Gradually the jet lands hitting the tarmac with a little bump, the jet keeps moving along the ground finally coming to a complete stop. We unfasten our seat belts and Edward heads to the front of the jet to have a quick chat with the pilot. George brings out my coat and kindly helps me into it. I do up the buttons as Edward reappears walking down the jet towards me, he peers out the window and takes my hand walking back up to the door. As our fingers entwine and I can't help but feel ecstatic and positively elated. Edward turns back to look at me and I beam at him making him smile widely at me. He presses a button on the wall of the jet and the door opens up unfolding the stairs and banister.

A black limousine is waiting at the foot of the stairs and Edward gestures for me to go first. I climb down the stairs trying to make it look effortless and wait at the bottom for Edward. I wrap my arms around myself the biting New York temperature hitting me like a bucket of ice water. Edward climbs down the last step, heading over to the limo door and opening it for me.

"Your chariot, Dr Swan."

* * *

What a date? He's definitely pulling out all the stops for her now. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

P.S I would like to mention that I am still on the look out for a very good critical beta as my chapters seem to be getting increasingly longer it's really important that I find someone who will be able to proof read my chapters before I post them up. If you know anyone please PM with their details as nothing irks me more that re-reading my posted chapters and noticing massive spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. Thanks xxxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my Beauties,  
Here's another installment for you.  
Really hope you enjoy  
xxx**

 **Warning. This chapter contains language that some readers may find offensive, please read with discretion. Thank you.**

* * *

 _I don't want to run away but I,_

 _Cant take it, I don't understand._

 _If I'm not made for you then why does_

 _My heart tell me that I am?_

 _Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?_

* * *

I step into the limousine sitting down in the seat and shuffling over for Edward to slide in. This has got to be the most extravagant date I've ever been on, and it isn't even over. Edward gets in sitting down beside me and closing the door. I smile broadly over at him.

"Are you having a good time?" he asks taking my hand in his.

"It's alright, I've had better" I say playfully.

"I see I have my work cut out with you, Dr Swan" he says with a succulent crooked grin.

The limousine begins to pull away, leaving the stunning private jet behind. The driver speeds off the tarmac and joins the New York traffic. Edward releases my hand and sits forward, opening a cabinet under the long mini bar alongside the limousine. He takes out a glass bottle of what appears to look like some sort of light colored liqueur, another bottle with some red wine and two small glasses.

I watch with avid fascination as he expertly pours and mixes the drinks, adding some crushed ice and some Morello cherries from a jar. He passes one of the glasses over to me and I take it from him carefully.

"What's this?" I ask tentatively sniffing the drink, the aroma of lemons and wine hitting my senses and making my mouth water a little.

"Bacio del Limone" he answers in an impressive accent "Saluti". He raises his glass and lightly taps it against mine with a small 'clink'. I take a sip and marvel at the delicious flavors of this concoction.

"This tastes amazing" I say in astonishment, taking another sip "Where did you learn to make it?"

"It's a popular Italian cocktail that my family enjoys drinking, I've learnt how to make it by just watching how they do it." He leans back stretching one arm behind me and resting it on the back of the seat "Some people like to use currents and raspberries but I always have mine with just cherries"

"So were you born in Italy?" I ask, remembering the morning after we first met and him talking on the phone in what I thought to be fluent Italian.

"No, but my family are from there. Sicily, the place that grows the world best lemons"

"What are your family like?" I ask curiously "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" He looks over at me giving me that look again. With eyes narrowed he searches my face as if contemplating whether to tell me the truth or not. He looks down at his drink and takes a big gulp of it licking his top lip slowly.

"My family are very close and very private." He reveals "They're rather… traditional, as far as most Italian families go. Sunday Mass, respect, loyalty and above all else trust." I listen closely, intrigued to know more about him.

"I have an older brother and a cousin who's like another older brother. His parents died when he was just a baby so my folks took him in and raised him like one of their own" I smile at this, as that is such a nice thing to do. "No sisters" he continues "although my cousins' wife is sort of like one to me. They've been together since they were teenagers. She was the one who recommended taking you here"

I raise my eyebrows at this in surprise. It's kind of sweet, the thought of him asking his sister in-law advice about where to take me on a date. I make a mental note that if I ever meet the woman to definitely give her a high five.

We wade along through the steady night time traffic of New York. I glance out the window of the limousine to see in the distance the faint lights of Time Square. The excitement builds up within me, as the limo moves closer.

"What about you? What is your family like?" he asks, I turn to look at him, thinking how best to describe my quirky little family back in the UK.

"The women in my family are quite close" I say, thinking of my Nana, Mum and I with our previously shared hearing gift. "My Mum and Nana are amazing women, very strong and wise and maybe a little too critical at times." I tell him with a smile, thinking of how they always have something to say about me living so far away and my career choices.

"But I wouldn't have them any other way. I have a younger brother, who's actually the same age as you" I say just realizing that they're both the 25, shit I really am a cougar. I laugh a little shaking my head in amazement suddenly feeling very old. I ignore this feeling, pushing it to the back of my mind and continue "He will be opening his own Auto shop soon, running his own little business back home" my chest swelling a little with pride at my little brothers achievement.

"What about you father?" Edward asks curiously.

I take a big swig of my drink, delaying wanting to talk about my father. I breathe deeply through my nose and look over at Edward.

"He died. Almost ten years ago now. He had a brain aneurysm that ruptured in his sleep. It was very sudden. The good thing is that he probably went not feeling any pain." The memory of the morning my mum rang me up in hysterics to tell me that dad had died suddenly plays on my mind. "He was such a kind and patient man who was incredibly compassionate." I tell him remembering how kind and non-judgmental his thoughts used to be. Even through all the struggles I went through as a child dealing with hearing the thoughts of those around me, he still remained supportive and proud of me. I down the rest of my drink trying to numb the faint ache in my heart from the memory of him, my best friend.

"I'm very sorry for you loss Bella" Edward consoles gently squeezing me. I smile weakly over at him.

"Thank you Edward" I say quietly. It happened a long time ago yet only in the last few years have I been able to talk about him like this without bursting into tears. I take a deep breath resolved not to let myself be consumed with sadness at the mere mention of my father.

The limousine finally pulls over and stops after a while and I look out the window at the bright lights and billboards of Broadway. The driver gets out walking round and opening the door for us. Edward gets out first and helps me out the limousine. I step out completely mesmerized, never in my life have I been to such a place where you can practically feel the vibrant energy crackle in the atmosphere.

Edward takes my hand as we walk up to New York's famous Majestic theater, the huge billboard above showing a picture of a white theater mask and the words "Phantom of the Opera" in bright lights. I can feel my body tingle with excitement and joy, as I have to refrain from sprinting over to the doors eager to get inside. We walk up to the double doors and Edward opens them and we enter the busy lobby, filled with excited spectators. We walk though and I hold onto Edwards hand tightly as we weave our way through the crowds of people and make our way to a set of stairs.

Carefully climbing the stairs in my heels I hold on to Edwards arm for support and we arrive at another lobby, this one being much smaller and less busier than the one we just walked through. I release Edward's arm as he produces a pair of tickets from the inside of his jacket, walking over to a man standing at a heavy thick red velvet door wearing a red waist jacket with a white shirt and black tie and white cotton gloves.

The man scans the tickets with a small hand held device and smiles at us handing them back to Edward and opening the double door for us. We walk onto a balcony with two grand looking chairs facing the large red curtained stage below. The gigantic theater looks as though it could easily seat a few hundred people. The red seats con caving around the front of the stage as the eager spectators begin to fill them. We take our seats and I remove my coat sitting forward and looking over the balcony at the magnificent gold and burgundy theater that surrounds us.

"Have you ever seen Phantom of the Opera before?" Edward asks.

"I can't say I have. What about you?"

"No I haven't. It's meant to be a real classic."

"Yea it is. Looks it'll be a first for both of us then". I say excitedly

The door to the balcony opens up and a man carrying an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne and two champagne glasses comes in. He puts it down on a little table beside Edward.

"There you go Mr Cullen, compliments of the house" the man says and turns leaving. I look over at Edward astounded that his just received a bottle of free champagne, like some sort of royal prince. Edward winks at me knowingly and picks up the bottle, popping the cork and filling up the glasses handing one over to me.

"Are you some kind of celebrity or something?" I ask taking the glass from him

"Me?" he asks in mock surprise "Nope, I'm just a humble business man taking a beautiful woman out to the theater" he says simply. Oh he is such a smooth talker, humble my ass. But nevertheless I still feel myself getting flushed as he looks at me with those penetrating emerald eyes.

"I want to ensure you have a good time tonight, Dr Swan. After all, you work so hard keeping everyone else alive. I think you owe it to yourself to let me spoil you a little" he adds with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He picks up his glass and I raise mine in toast.

"To a good night" I say agreeing with him

"To a good night" he repeats and we clink our glasses together.

We chat for a little then suddenly the lights start to dim slowly and the hum from the audience quietens, the anticipation of the show starting rises. The theater is covered in darkness with the only lights shining on the stage. The curtain lifts up and the show begins.

X

Three hours later, we walk out the double doors from the balcony. That show, this night, everything has just been absolutely mind blowing. I take hold of Edward's hand smiling up at him and he smiles back at me with his crooked smile, which is quickly turning into my favorite thing. We make our way back through the lobby and down the stairs to the ground floor lobby which is steadily filling up with people also leaving the theater. We head out of the double doors and out into the freezing cold New York night, I unwillingly let go of his hand placing mine in my pockets to keep them warm. It must be at least 11:30 pm by now as we head over to the edge of the pavement and wait for the limo.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he ask smiling with his hands in his pockets

"Yes, it was terrific. Thank you Edward" I say turning to face him. "This entire night has been phenomenal, you really have out done yourself." He steps closer towards me, leaning his face closer to mine. His gorgeous emerald eyes shining down on me with such intensity it actually takes my breath away.

All of a sudden I feel myself being knocked into Edward quite hard as someone barges into my shoulder from behind.

"Watch it" I hear a man's voice say angrily from the side of me. I look up at him my mind assaulted with his thoughts

" _stupid nigger-bitch…getting in my fucking way…I should slit her fucking throat"_

"You watch it, asshole" Edward says, angrily pushing the man, making him stumbles backwards a little.

"… _who does this guy thinks he is…nigger-lover…he should burn in hell along with her…fucking disgusting… got no shame…fucking traitor…makes me sick"_

I gasp loudly the level of hatred in this man's thoughts hitting into me like a speeding freight train, making me lose focus of my shield completely. The thoughts of everyone within a 3 mile radius surge into my mind

 _"billstopayhowamIgoingtoaffordwherethehellnaoenrfoewnoweadkdjkskajnafdhlakahrwtayhsismelissaneedtogotoworkImgonnabelateneedtoloosesomeweightwillstartinthenewyearnjnkdasdjnncalalnjdlsrnclkmjnksdoiusdadnasufblsadkkmjnvjweoioicjnawhsnndgaoakendhkslmehdhsnndjohtnsdismsndjfnshngkskoxcnjsjsnakkdjhrnsksijdnshdfnskaopdmsjdnbfuskmansjdjnnsjksnncbfhmstupiddsdontcantbeliveuntilhappyforgetdoorchangemoneyfuckkoewnonraeonowngeonoiwqrytewouroiewiuefbwquyqwbifeuqdatetimebiioiefijaiupkniewuounrfecjsmnfhyoucsnhgbbenkiipeedrtteabreaknightshiftpostergrandfuryjiufewnjpounarinbecausekkosjfnrjiskfnrjtnyjslsooodmfngrknwlknljnreonerkfnorjnvotrgonkqeonqoerntjnwlknwjijnoefnpkwpmilklsodmdnrksjkhhyhrmskkfmhmlkjjsjjdbnhjhjyyemmksjnyhsthhdbhsjdmskidjfnrhrnsmmkxmkdnfhrnsjimisjnmslolldmmfhgmncbhjtopoksjshhcnjdklslihskjbbfpiubpiwuebfpiubfwieubuebwpwifybpwiebufnononipinweinfinpinwinpninonpwinpuhiuhikpoewpnfinepwinweinqeinpqencpienpncpipqinwpdiqwneuohrguonoikenporangwjjskabsolutedisasterfaboulousicecreamtwohotdogswontmatterjnjdnjjdnjforgetfulhungheuudjbeyeverywherehjsijdbjsjdbdhejidjnghjobgonnalosemyjobjjdjkoilbabyjdmlmdkjoenwaoeubojcuebnnhajkdmiienfinkoknoionandcocjnweoionanhhdjikjouknoksnndjnnknkknkmkfjngingronlknsstupidkdmoenbklojhdgyehngirlfriendbhsjnhjsjmkdloveofmyjokesinfrontofeveryoneknjpowerwithingjnperunpjnvrenijnijnfnoeioijidoporjoijfijoinvoieoijkkmiennfpoijnkod"_

I crouch down to the floor covering my ears with my hands and squeezing my eyes shut, in a desperate attempt to stop the painful cacophony of voices and images currently bombarding my mind. The force of it pressing against the inside of my skull and the back of my eyes with a pressure that feels like a hundred elephants are trying to stampede out of my head. I grit down on my teeth hard, trying to assemble my mental shield, but there's too much noise and chaos in my head right now to imagine or focus on anything other than the torturous agony currently taking over my entire senses. My stomach begins to roll as I swallow down the urge to empty it, the dizzying images of a thousand minds flashing through my head at warp speed. I can feel myself on the verge of blacking out.

When all at once it ceases, as I feel warm hands on either side of my face eliminating it all like a wave washing everything clear.

"Bella" I hear his silky voice calling my name like a beautiful bird song filling the emptiness.

I open my eyes slowly to see Edward's beautiful worried face crouched down in front of me; his bare hands on either side of my face. I cover my hands over Edwards staring at him through misty eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asks me anxiously.

I want to tell him I'm alright. That everything is fine. But I know it's not true. It never has been. This bubble that I've been in with him tonight has finally popped and I have been woken up by a harsh reality drenching me with its wickedness and making my blood run cold. My lips refuse to allow me to part them and use my voice to tell him. Because everything is not fine and I'm not alright.

"Bella, your nose…" Edward mutters he gaze dropping down my face slightly. I feel the warm liquid tickling the top of my lip. It's been a while since I've been so overwhelmed that bad that I get nose bleed. I snap myself out of the blissful state his put my in and realize where I am, crouched on the floor in the middle of New York. I mentally reassemble my shield imagining it encasing my brain. I drop my hands from his, moving my face out of his grasp and standing up. I dive into my clutch bag, my hands shaking uncontrollably hoping to find some tissue or something to stop the flow of blood trickling from my nose and onto my chin. I move the objects about in my bag furiously searching for tissue which I know isn't there.

Edward's hand shoots in front of my eye line, holding a black handkerchief. I take it from him muttering an indistinct "Thank you" trying not to get any blood in my mouth. I wipe my nose and chin clear tasting the metallic saltiness inside my mouth anyway, probably from my gums bleeding with how hard I clenched my teeth from the pain.

I look down at the ground feeling such hurt, sorrow and humiliation at the sudden turn of events. The intense animosity I felt and heard from that stupid rednecks thoughts make me question everything. All my life I have been able to hear people's thoughts the good the bad and the ugly. But never have I heard such hurtful nasty thoughts like his, directly aimed at me.

Like the simple color of my skin could create such violence and aggression within someone. I can't help but feel somewhat insufficient. As though for the first time in my life I'm just _not good enough_. Never once have I thought about mine and Edward different races being anything significant, until now. I don't want Edward to be viewed in a negative way as a _'nigger-lover',_ just because of me, he doesn't deserve that. Have I just been kidding myself to think that the world could ever accept us being together? That somehow it wouldn't matter.

"Bella?" Edward calls my name like it was made just for him, for his voice only. I steel myself and glance up at him to see his beautiful eyes plagued with concern and fret. I look around to see that the man who knocked into me has gone.

"I'm sorry about that Edward, I had… a migraine. I get them from time to time without much warning"

"Do you want to go inside and sit down" I carefully use my hearing gift, letting my shield down marginally to track down our limo drivers' thoughts and can see in his mind him approaching.

"No need, our limo is here now" I say turning my back to him to face the limo, now turning round the corner and heading straight towards us.

The limo stops in front of us and Edward opens the door, I try to smile at him but it comes out strained and forced. I get in, shuffling over for Edward to sit down. I just want to go home now. This night ruined.

X

Edward pulls up his car outside of my apartment building, turning off the ignition. The onslaught of thoughts racking my brain from earlier this evening has tired me out mentally and physically. The fact that I have been so stupid to believe that Edward and I could ever be seen as a normal couple has been playing on my mind the entire trip back. I realize now that I have been foolish and Edward deserves a woman of his own race, not me. People would just look and laugh at us thinking what on earth is _he_ doing with _her_. They would think of us as being nothing but traitors to our races. I remove my seat belt my mind made up. I can't do this with him. I can't be the woman he needs.

"Bella, are you sure you're OK? You've been really quiet" he asks.

I remember on the jet back over here he asked me to dance with him. He said something about wanting to dance through the clouds with me. Putting on some smooth jazz music and holding out his hand for me to take, I looked into his eyes, my weakness. How can I deny him? I didn't feel up to it but I did it, for him, for me as that one last memory to hold onto. Surely up here in the sky, 15,000 feet above the world, I can grant myself this one last thing with him. I took his hand, standing up and letting him hold me close, determined to savor every touch, every smell as we sway to the melodic notes of the saxophone, just being.

"I'm just tired. Air travel tends to take it out of me for some reason" I tell him looking straight ahead. I hear him breathe deeply through his nose as if he senses that something isn't quite right me. I look over at him and smile. "I've had an amazing night tonight Edward, thank you"

"Your welcome, it was my pleasure Bella" he says quietly in the darkness of the car. I begin opening the door and start stepping out just wanting to get to bed and go to sleep. Edward gently grasps my mid arm, causing me to look back at him.

"Goodnight Bella, I'll call you tomorrow" I look into his beautiful face as he reaches over placing a soft kiss on my cheek. I feel the back of my eyes sting a little from the look he has in his captivating emerald eyes. I swallow down the lump in my throat.

"Goodbye Edward" I whisper quickly turning away and getting out the car. I shut the door behind me and get my keys out my bag as I walk to the front door of the apartment and quickly let myself in. My heels ringing out in the empty lobby as I hastily make my way to the elevators pressing the button. I hear the powerful roar of Edward's car start up as he speeds out the car lot.

The elevator doors open and I step in pressing the number '3' button. The doors close and I take off my heels throwing each one of them at the corner angrily. I slide down to the floor bringing my knees up to my chest and let the tears I've been holding in since New York fall down my cheeks. A quiet sob rakes through as the elevator stops and the doors open up. I sit on the floor for a while longer allowing myself a few moments to just cry silently as I come to terms with everything.

After a while I wipe away the tears and stand up picking up my shoes and slowly walking out and round to my apartment. I open the door glad to see Alice has already gone to bed; I don't really feel like talking to anyone right now. I glance up at the clock on the wall shutting and locking the door behind me to see that it is almost 2:00am. I traipse to my bedroom dumping my heels on the floor and taking off my coat and dress. I crawl into bed taking out my phone to set my alarm for work tomorrow and putting it on charge. I sniff loudly closing my eyes, and falling into a restless sleep.

My fragmented dreams consisting of Edwards face looking at me in pure disgust and anger his emerald eyes now burning crimson red as he spits fire from his mouth at me. I wake up few times during the night my body drenched in cold perspiration.

FX

I sit in the office at work, looking at the computer screen attempting to sift through the daily emails that I have been sent. It's been three days since my date with Edward and he has called and texted me a dozen times since then, all of which I have ignored.

I can't seem to bring myself to talk to him. What on earth would I say? Sorry Edward I can't see you anymore because I'm black and you're white and we don't look right together, have a good life. Yea I can really see that going down well. I rub my tired eyes and lean back in my chair. Ever since that night, I've not been able to get a decent night's sleep causing me to have bouts of insomnia.

The little sleep I do get my dreams are plagued with night terrors consisting of me being tied up and burnt alive. I'm seriously thinking about prescribing myself something to make me fall asleep but I fear what the side effects might do to me. Last thing I need is to lose control of my shield again or something. That would be completely devastating. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket of my lab coat. I expect it to be another text from Edward but when I take it out it's actually from Angela. I open it up surprised and read what it says.

 **Hey Bella, hope everything's OK? Just wondering if you're still going to be able to make it tonight for my thanksgiving party? Let me know xx**

Shit! Is it thanksgiving already? I completely forgot about the party. I really don't feel like celebrating tonight, I just want to be alone. I quickly send her a text making up an excuse about a surgery that I've been assigned to do and that it will run quite late into the night. I give her my apologies and send it. I log out of the computer, switching it off and heading out of the office. I need a case, something to take my mind off everything and put it towards something productive, something I'm good at.

I head to the emergency room which seems to be quite busy today, full of amateur cooks who overestimated their skills in the kitchen or families whose day resulted in some kind of feud which required a trip to the E.R. Gotta love the holidays.

X

It's around 4 o'clock in the afternoon and I find myself leaving the elevator looking down at some blood results as I make my way to one of the wards. The bloods show that the patient may have Type 2 diabetes which would explain all her symptoms she's been having. I rub the back of my neck as I feel a sudden prickly sensation.

I look up from my notes, my eyes falling on the distant figure of Edward standing and talking to Chief Willis. I stop dead in my tracks as he turns also spotting me. I subtly look around trying to find some place to hide but it's too late he's already making his way towards me. Shit. What the hell is he doing here? It's thanksgiving for crying out loud shouldn't he be at home with his family or something?

My heart begins thudding heavily in my chest as his strolls towards me his hand in the pocket of his black suit trousers. His wearing a light grey button down shirt tucked in and rolled up at the elbows. Damn he looks so incredibly sexy, his blondy bronze hair styled and combed fashionable. I try to smile at him as he stands in front of me, a curious expression on his face.

"Fancy seeing you here, Dr Swan" he says smoothly, his voice making the bottom of my stomach clench.

"Well I do work here, you know" I say closing my notes and tucking them under my arm. He laughs quietly rubbing his chin slightly with his hand. His face has completely cleared, any trace of bruising gone. I see a faint small scar above his eyebrow, but if I hadn't been the one who sutured it, I wouldn't have even noticed it was there. God damn he is one attractive son of bitch.

"I suppose you do. I've just finished running through some paperwork with Chief Willis. I'm now an official member of the board of directors here"

"Congratulations, I guess this kinda makes you my boss now huh?"

"I guess it kinda does" he winks, smiling his crooked grin at me. My breath hitches and I feel myself getting flushed, I have to get out of here.

"I should probably get going" I try to walk past him to leave but Edwards stops me, by side stepping in front of me. I look at him pointedly as if to say 'move'.

"I've been trying to call you…" he says leaving the rest of the sentence hanging between us

"Yea I know sorry, I've been super busy here. Haven't really had much time to return them"

"Oh" he says putting both of his hands in his pockets his eyes looking slightly hurt but he quickly veils it. "Well, when are you free? I'd love for us to spend some more time together" I rub the back of my neck trying to think of the best way to tell him this.

"Listen Edward, I had a really good time the other night. But I don't think we should see each other outside of the hospital anymore"

"Is this because of the board thing because it's really…."

"No" I interrupt "It's nothing to do with that. I just don't think...we're right for each other" I say gently

"What do you mean?" he asks his eyebrows furrowing in slight confusion

"I mean. You deserve someone who is... more your type" he looks thoroughly confused now so I try to explain a little further. "Edward I'm a very busy woman who has a lot on her plate. I just think that you deserve someone who has more time. Someone you can show off to your friends and family. You know someone young and perky, with _blue eyes and_ _blonde_ " I put a bit more emphasis on the last part hoping he'd get what I'm trying to say. I see recognition dawn in his eyes as he shakes his head in disbelief.

"Really Bella? You can't actually be serious" I nod my head at him sadly as he finally understands. "Bella come on. If I wanted that don't you think I would have it. Look at me..." he bends down slightly so his looking me straight in the eye taking his hands out his pockets and resting them on my shoulders. " _M_ _erda, Angelo. Sei la ragazza piu' bella che abbia mai visto. W_ here is all this coming from?" he looks at me for a second longer, I can almost hear his silent mind spinning.

"Is this about that man in New York? The one who knocked into you" I can see the rage building up in his eyes, his pupils dilating slowly "Do you know him? Did he say something to you about me?" I shake my head quickly, surprised by his close perception. I swallow down the lump that is building in my throat as I look into his angry face, feeling a little scared.

"No Edward. It has nothing to do with him. I have no idea what you're talking about. I just don't want to take this any further" I lie, pleading with him, my heart heavy in my chest "I need to concentrate on my career and I just don't have time to be getting involved with anyone right now." I look up into his now blank, cold expression as he releases my shoulder and leans back up straight, regaining his full height. I instantly miss his touch.

Stepping closer to him, I reach up on my toes placing a small kiss on his check

"I'm sorry Edward, really I am" I whisper in his ear the sorrow spreading through my heart like a dark cloud blocking the sun. I quickly walk past him my eyes filling up as I race to the women's bathroom further down the hall. I burst in through the doors glad to see that it's empty. I walk over to the sinks and stare at myself in the mirror above breathing in slowing, determined not to let myself cry, no more tears.

A few minutes later I pick up my notes, convinced that I did the right thing. But surely if that was true why do I feel so terrible?

* * *

Angsty much? This chapter was quite difficult to write as the subject matter is really sensitive, I really hope I haven't offended anyone. I don't think I could write this story without incorporating the issue of race. Please review and let me know what you think

Italian phrases used:

Bacio del limone = Lemon kiss (An actual Italian cocktail which I have tried, bloody beautiful)  
Saluti=Cheers  
Merda, Angelo= Shit, Angel  
Sei la ragazza piu' bella che abbia mai visto.=You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

 **Hey Beauties,  
So here it is, Chapter 10  
hope you like it :-)**

 **Just to let you know I plan to publish my chapters every Sunday night (UK time) but with R.L this day is not set in stone. Also if I've had a very productive week I may even post 2 Chapters a week like the old days.**

* * *

 _Blame it on the Goose_

 _Got you feeling loose_

 _Blame it on Patron_

 _Got you in the zone_

 _Blame it on the aaaa alcohol_

 _Blame it on the aaaa alcohol_

* * *

"More suction please" I tell the scrub nurse as she submerges the device into the patient's open chest cavity on the operating table below me, draining the small amount of excess fluid. I apply the final sutures to the aorta, glancing up at Dr Morgan, who is to my right watching me carefully. He nods his head in confirmation, and I breathe a silent sigh of relief; nearly there now.

We have just spent the past 6 hours in the O.R, surgically removing this patient's old heart and replacing it with a new one. Heart transplants are one of the most strenuous and meticulous surgeries to perform. They require a great deal of concentration and skill as you disconnect the old heart and attach the new one precisely. The muscles in my shoulders and back ache from being in this position for so long. God I'm so tired. These sleepless nights are catching up to me, my eyelids growing heavy as I try to keep them open to apply this last suture. The dim lighting of the O.R making me feel even sleepier the exception of the light shining down on the open chest cavity doesn't seem to be enough.

My thoughts turn to Edward on its own accord again for the umpteenth time since walking away from him in the hall earlier on. Try as I might I can't seem to stop him from entering my mind, like a glass of wine spilt on a thick cream luxurious rug. Soaking the layers and becoming more and more embedded. I close my eyes and see his face as it was hours ago. Blank and expressionless. I want nothing more than to make him smile, to see his emerald eyes sparkle and crinkle in the corner. I bite my bottom lip just imagining what it would be like to feel him, holding me and touching me, his strong arms wrapped around me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear in Italian.

Oh yes. I believe a prescription of that three times a day will cure my problem for sure. I feel my hand suddenly slip, my eyes snapping open as I quickly remember where I am. FUCK! The alarms from the machines start blaring out loudly. What have I done? I look down at the chest cavity to see it filling up with blood quickly. I've sliced through a vein! This can't be fucking happening? My own heart is beating so fast I can hear my pulse in my ears. My mind has gone completely blank as I stare down in horror at the mess before me. Think! Think, God damn it! I close my head shaking my head trying to think clearly.

"Suction, NOW!" I yell to the nurse and she tries draining out the blood but it's no good. I dive my hand in and scoop some out. I got to fix this now. I feel own heart now pounding painfully around in my chest as beads of sweat start to form on my forehead.

"His blood pressure is dropping, Dr Swan" Dr Morgan says from somewhere to my right. "Dr Swan you need to find this bleed or your patient is going to die." Don't you think I know that, Doc? I close my eyes trying to feel for the leak. I let my fingers search around for it, praying that I can locate in time. I move my finger to the left and feel the pressure.

"I've got it; I have my finger over it. Pass me the cross clamp and some pads."

X

Dr Morgan and I step out of the O.R, the heart transplant successfully completed, but could've very easily been a different story. I stand over the sink in the adjacent room. I rip of my gloves and gown, tossing them forcefully in the trash and turn on the taps picking up the bar of soap to wash my hands. Dr Morgan does the same but not quite and joins me at the sink.

"You almost lost focus there Isabella" Dr Morgan states standing beside me. I stare down at my hands rubbing my cuticles with the soap and interlocking my fingers to get into the crevices.

"I know Sir I'm sorry, it won't happen again" I tell him feeling ashamed.

"The job we have isn't easy, Isabella. That is why it is crucial for us to drop any distractions right at the door of the operating room and never allow them to come in"

"Yes Sir" I nod my head in understanding.

"Take tomorrow off. I can't teach you anything if you're burnt out" he decides.

"That won't be necessary Sir, honestly I'm fine" I protest. I need to keep myself busy if I stand any chance getting back to normal, being alone right now and left to nothing but my thoughts will drive me crazy.

"I wasn't asking, Isabella" I look over at him to see his stern expression peering back at me through his circle lenses. I take a deep breath and nod my head. "Good I'll go let the family know that the surgery was a success." He dries his hands and leaves without another word.

I turn off the tap and slowly dry off my hands, leaving the room and heading up to the Doctor's Lounge. Once there, I make my way to the locker rooms and slump down on the bench, my body and mind worn out completely. I reach my hand inside the pocket of my scrubs and pull out the black silk handkerchief that Edward had given me. I had since washed it after using it that night in New York, and kept hold of it as a memento.

I look down at it, the black fabric smooth and soft in my hand. I lift it up to my nose and inhale deeply, hoping that it might smell of him. But instead it just smells of my laundry detergent. I put it back in my pocket, and bow my head, resting my elbows on my knees and holding my hands on either side of my head.

I wish things could be different, I wish that they could just be easy and simple but they're not. That man has come into my life and has turned my world upside down. This is crazy; never in my life have my thoughts been so consumed with one individual. I still can't get over what happened in New York, how he managed to stop all those thoughts, like some kind of human shield. I think back to my Nanas' story about the Spirit Light relieving the Angels burdens, surely if that was true something like race wouldn't be an issue. I shake my head; surely there must be a better, more logical explanation for that. But none come to mind.

I sit up straight staring at the lockers in front of me. This has to stop, I can't be with him and that's that. I can't let myself get distracted by him. It's too dangerous. I could've killed a patient! Oh god, if that patient would've died it would have been my entire fault. I breathe in a lungful of air, trying to clear my mind of everything. I can't keep going over all this, it's not healthy. I need to de-stress.

I pull my phone out of my bra, finding the name in my contacts and hitting call. It rings a few times and then someone picks up

"Hello?" I make out the sound of Angela's voice over the noise of music and people talking

"Hey Ang, is that invite still open?"

"Hey Bella, yea sure come over"

"Ok see you soon"

I hang up the phone and start getting changed. I need a drink. A very fucking strong one.

An hour and a half later I'm sat in Angela's parents' house around a small round table with Angela and Alice in the glasshouse attached to the back of their home that we have to ourselves, which has been converted into a spacious lounge area.

Angela's parents Mr and Mrs Martinez are so sweet and kind. I can see where Angela gets it from. I was welcomed with genuine warm arms and even though I had missed the big sit down meal Angela's mum stilled fixed me up a plate of leftover thanks giving dinner, which I'm currently tucking into right now.

Angela's family is huge. I've never seen so many Aunts, Uncles and Cousins all in one place, there must be at least 30 people currently roaming around the house, playing music, dancing and enjoying the festivities. It's an amazing atmosphere, which makes me miss my own family a little, back home.

Alice has been working nights for the past two days, today being her day off so this is the first time seeing her since my date with Edward. I finish my food just in time for their game of dominoes to end and for Alice to pounce.

"So are you gonna tell us how it went or not?" I hold up my hand to her

"Before I say anything, I'm going to need a drink"

"Uh oh" Alice says regretfully.

Angela stands up and takes away my plate and quickly returns with a bunch of bottles and glasses in her hands and carefully deposits them on the table.

"Wait, I forgot the Tequila and shot glasses" Angela says pushing her glasses back up her nose and rushing back out the door. Alice reaches for a large bottle of Grey Goose vodka and starts pouring some out in a glass, she looks up at me giving me a devious smile which I return. Oh tonight is definitely going to be fun.

An hour later we're sat around the table playing a game of poker, which naturally due to my gift I'm whooping ass at. I have relayed to them the events of my date with Edward as I sit nursing my third vodka and coke.

"So let me get this straight" Alice says as lets out a soundless burp "Edward took you on a private jet?"

"Yes"

"Flew you to New York, whilst also having a lavish 3 course meal, on board"

"Yes"

"and took you to see 'Phantom of the Opera' on Broadway" she says clarifying what I just told her

"Yes"

"But when you saw him earlier you told him that you didn't want to see him again?" she asks with a confused expression on her face

"Yes" I say, seeing now how crazy it all sounds.

"Bella that makes no sense" Angela says putting down her hand of cards. I put down mine and Angela shakes her head in disbelief. "How the hell do you do keep doing that?" she asks as I collect my mound of pretzels. I shrug my shoulders innocently.

"Why on earth would you end things with him?" Alice rants at me clearly still a Team Edward cheerleader. I take a big gulp of my drink putting the empty glass back on the table, thinking how best to tell her without causing any offensive.

"Because…we're…his you know" I gesture my hand awkwardly to her "… and I'm you know… " gesturing to myself "…and I just don't want people to think nasty things about us because we're together" I say the last part in a quick rush.

They're both quiet for a moment, as my words sink in when suddenly they burst into loud laughter. I furrow my brows wondering if they actually understood what I said.

"What the hell is so funny?" I say completely missing the joke. There laughter calms gradually and Alice explains.

"Oh Bella, this is America honey. Nobody gives a shit." What? Clearly she hadn't heard that guys thoughts back in New York.

"Yea Bella. Nobody cares about things like that anymore. And if they do… screw 'em. This is 2014 our president is biracial for crying out loud" Angela states

"Bella, everyone is down with the Swirl" I look at Alice, confused "You know chocolate" she says indicating with one hand "and vanilla" she say indicating with the other, bringing both hands together and interlocking her fingers tightly and doing a snake-like motion with them.

I can't help but laugh at her analogy, the stress I've been carrying around in my shoulders suddenly easing a little. I make myself another vodka and coke taking a sip.

"So you guys think I should keep seeing him?"

"YES" they both shout in unison making us all giggle. Angela gets up and heads over to a little stereo system and starts turning on some music. I bop my head in time to the beat smiling to myself feeling relaxed and happy in my light buzz from the alcohol.

"We should go out" Angela announces

"Where?" I ask

"I don't know to a club or a bar or something"

"What now?" I ask not really feeling like heading to a club in my jeans and black sweater.

"Not now, like plan a night out, just us girlies"

"I don't know Ang…" I admit, never really being the clubbing kind of girl. Angela walks back over to the table and taking a seat.

"Oh come on Bella it will be fun. Plus it's my birthday next month, New Year's Day. We could go out New Year's Eve and party." Alice suggests

"Oh my God let's do it, book the night off from work and party. Bella you have to come. Pleeeasse! please" Angela chimes excitedly grabbing my wrists and looking over at me

"Fine, Fine. I'm in" I say laughing, Angela lets go of my wrists both her and Alice cheering happily.

"We should go shopping and get some dresses. Can't be going out looking like any old riff raff" Alice says thoughtfully. We then arrange to go shopping after Christmas and hit the sales for an outfit for Alice's birthday. We laugh and chat some more when Alice exclaims

"Let's play another game"

"Like what, Bella keeps beating our asses at all of them" I smile shyly and Angela winks at me playfully

"Well we'll just have to think of a good one then" Alice says thinking. I can see in her mind her going through numerous games before she finally stops at one I've never heard of before "I know let's play 'I have never'

"Never heard of it" I tell them

"Come Alice really? What are we 15?" Angela asks in disbelief.

"It'll be fun" Alice chirps and starts lining up the shot glasses filling them with Tequila. "Ok so the rules are pretty simple. We each take turns saying a statement starting with the phrase 'I have never…' For example 'I have never swum with dolphins'. If you've also never swam with dolphins you take a shot, if you have swam with dolphins, you don't take a shot. If no one has then you, yourself has to take a shot."

"Ok that sounds simple enough" I say nodding my head

"Nu huh, that not how you play it. It's if you have, you take a shot" Angela interjects

"Nu huh, then the game would be called 'I have'" Alice says confidently. Angela rolls her eyes putting a dish of lemon slices in the centre and a small salt shaker.

"Wait hold on, is it salt, shot, lemon or lemon, shot, salt" I ask, it's been a long time since I had a Tequila shot

"Salt, Shot and lemon" Angela confirms, Alice nods her head in agreement.

We start the game each of us saying a statement like: I have never gotten a parking ticket or I have never been to Australia and so on. By this point we had all had at least three shots each and there was a nice warmth spreading through my body and face making me smile in satisfaction as I continue to sip on my vodka and coke. It was now back to Alice's turn and I could hear her mind her going through a bunch of statements, until finally selecting one, which makes me choke on my drink. She looks at me funny then states

"I have never had sex in the butt" with my eyes watering slightly me and Angela laugh loudly; I can't believe she actually said it. I pick up the salt shaker, shaking some on my hand and passing it over to Angela. She shakes her head 'no' and my mouth falls opens.

"You little minx" I say in surprise licking off the salt then taking a shot. I pick up a lemon slice and quickly bite down on it. I can hear Alice giggling uncontrollable.

"What? I went to college." Angela says shrugging and laughing. Wow it's always the innocent looking ones.

It was Angela's go and still keeping with the now sex themed statements she announces

"I have never had sex outside" I pick up another shot glass and drink, now feeling the warm and fuzziness inside. I start laughing a little hysterically as I realise that once again I'm the only one drinking. With the way this game is going I'll be on the floor in no time.

"Your go Bella" Alice sings. I try to think of something I've never done which shouldn't be too hard as there's not a great deal I have done in that department. I decide to change tactics.

"I've never had to do jury dutyyy" I say slurring a little at the end. I hear Alice and Angela moan a little.

"Boo Bella, that's no fun. Come on that's boring" Alice saying hiccupping slightly.

"Ok, I have never…mmmhhmmmmmhmm" I say muttering the last part quietly.

"What? Bella we can't hear you, what did you say?" Angela asks craning her ear towards me as they start giggling at my desperate attempt to not reveal anything. I huff loudly crossing my arms over my chest petulantly "Come on Bella, try again"

"Fine. I have never had sex beforeee"

I swear if the music wasn't playing you would hear a pin drop, as both Alice and Angela look at me with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Like ever?" Angela asks after a moment of speechlessness, I shake my head no

"Not even like, under water or in the bushes or with a woman?" asks Alice I can't help but laugh at this loudly what kind of sex does she have?

"Nope" I say popping the p "Does this mean I take another shot?" I didn't wait for a reply taking it and biting the lemon. I let out a whoosh of air feeling really fucking good. "Ok whose nexttt"

"Hold on, time out. Bella are you still a virgin?" Alice asks. I nod my head shamelessly giggling slightly.

"How the hell is that even possible?" Angela asks with a hiccup.

"Wellll ladies, I just haven't really kind of, you know had time for intercourse. You know?" They both begin laughing and I join in feeling the grip of my inhibitions go.

"But Bella… have you never been, even a little bit curious about it?" Angela asks. I sit back in my chair trying to think how to answer her question.

"Yes…and No. Sex is literally everywhere these days. If people aren't doing it they're thinking about it. It's not like I'm waiting for marriage or anything like that. I've had opportunities to pop my cherry, ive just always backed out at the last minute." I explain

"Why?" Alice asks intrigued

"I've just never felt comfortable enough with someone to be so exposed and vulnerable." I trace my finger over the rim of my glass as I think about the few rare times that I did end up go back to a guy's place. Their thoughts were so intense that my shield was rendered completely powerless. I could practically see what they saw in their mind which was me and what they really thought of me in my half undressed state. It was just too off putting to go any further than a bit of awkward dry humping and a sharp exit.

"Well maybe Edward could be the one to you know" Alice says winking at me mischievously and making a circle with one hand and poking a finger through it with the other hand. I roll my eyes laughing, yea right I really can't see that happening after I effectively told him to leave me alone.

It was now Alice's turn again and we continued round the table until finally finishing the entire bottle of Tequila. To say that the three of us at this point was a little tipsy would definitely be the biggest understatement of the century. We are so incredibly drunk right now, me more so than the other two after pretty much losing that game. We each slouch in our chairs, Alice with her head on the table and Angela with her glasses off, chewing on lemon slices like they were marshmallows. Beyonce's song 'Party' comes on through the stereo and I suddenly get up the feeling to dance taking over me as I rush from the table to the centre of the room.

"I maybe younggg but I'm readdddy" I sing drunkenly off key, waving my arms around. Alice picks her head up off the tables and stumbles over to join me whilst Angela heads over to the stereo turning it up and joining us, as we all start busting moves on the makeshift dancefloor in Angela's parents glasshouse, laughing and spinning around without a care in the world. After about 10 minutes of drunken dancing I start to feel hungry.

"I kknnow" I slur with one eye open trying to focus on the blurry visions of Alice and Angela moving about to the music.

"Whhat?" Angela says her glasses discarded on the table and her long brown hair dishevelled.

"Let'ss call a pizza? I amm sooooo hungry right now?"

"Oh my god yesss" Alice says bouncing up and down clapping her hands.

I pull out my phone from my bra and look with one eye through my contacts for Marco's Pizza Palace, within the first week of moving to Chicago I had been there and absolutely fell in love with his pizzas. I see his number and hit call. Putting the phone to my ear it rings a few times then someone picks up

"Hellllo, can I orderr a pizza puhlease?"

"Who is this?"

"Do youu de-liver, because we ccan't collect" I slur heavily and start laughing loudly as I look across at my drunken cohorts dancing. Yea we definitely can't collect.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Yea it's meeeee! I'm here. Can I get a large pizzza, like the biggest one you have. With sausage,extra cheeses and musharooms. Hey you guys like musharooms right?" Angela makes a thumbs up sign and continues dancing with Alice. "Yea and musharoom"

"Bella, where … you? … you drunk?" I stumble out of the noisy glass house and into the empty kitchen to hear what the pizza guy is saying.

"Hellloo cann you hear me nowww? I say " Hearr me nowww, now now now" I burst into laughter at my effort of an echo, I am just too funny.

"Bella where are?" the pizza guy says in exasperation, wait a minute how does he know my name, I recognise that voice

"Edwarddd?" I ask in amazement I hear him sigh loudly

"Yes Bella its Edward"

"Whattt are you doingg, working at Maaarco's pizzzza palace?" I am thoroughly confused now, maybe his volunteering or something "I wwant an large pizza with extra cchheese sausage…ah shit I ccan't remember what else nowww. God ddamnit" I rub my head trying to remember what else I wanted, I know there was something else.

"Jesus Christ Bella, Where are you?!" damn this pizza Edward guy needs to stop yelling at me or his ass won't be getting a tip.

"Alrightt, hold onn. Don'ttt get yourrr knickers in a twisteddd" I start laughing stumbling back to where Alice and Angela are still dancing "Hey Ang" I yell, "pizzza guy needs the adddress"

"1256 Bellview ddrive"

"1256 Bellview ddrive" I repeat hanging up the phone and tucking it back into my bra, that guy better be here in 30 minutes or less or my pizza is free. Holidays or no holidays. I head back over to Angela and Alice who are still dancing.

"Heyy Ang, wheress your bathroom? I gotta go real bad I say crossing my legs the sudden urge to pee taking over me"

Angela tells me where the bathroom is and I get lost a little having to ask one of her aunts for directions I manage to find it and use it just in time. I find my way back to the glasshouse and we all decide to take our little party up stairs to Angela's old bedroom where she assures us that she has every last one of Beyoncé's songs ever recorded. This I gotta see.

Alice grabs the bottle of vodka and coke and Angela picks up a few glasses and we head up the stairs to Angela's old bedroom where Angela plays us all the Beyoncé hits. We're dancing around her room singing "All the single ladies, All the single ladies" When my right tit starts to vibrate making me gasps, what the hell? It takes me a second to realise it's my phone ringing. I start laughing and quickly pull it out answering it and putting it to my ear.

"Hellooo?"

"I'm outside." What? Oh right, pizza.

"Yayy pizzzaas here!" I say to the girls to which I receive a cheer of 'whoop whoop' "I'll be ddown in a second" I grab my bag with my wallet in and shove my boots on zipping them up.

"I'll be back in a second" I call to the girls and head out of Angs room carefully walking down the stairs and stumble to her living room where there are still several people dancing and talking.

I get to her front door and make my way out shuffling down the front garden, only to trip and fall on to my hands and knees. Ouch, yep that's gonna hurt in the morning. Suddenly I'm being lifted to my feet by a pair of strong hands. Once I'm upright I look up standing face to face with Edward.

"Oh heeey Edward, you got my pizzza?" I ask noticing his empty hands

"What the hell Bella…" I don't have time to listen to him right now, I brush past him quickly and out the front gate rushing down the street hoping to catch a glimpse of the pizza guy, whose probably drove off by now.

"Bella where are you going?"

"Narnia" I say over my shoulder

"What?"

"Nar n'off ya businesssss" I stop in my tracks as I double over laughing at my little funny I've just made. Edward catches up to me and stands in front of me again, I stand up straight to see him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Bella get in the car" he says in a quiet calm voice, even in my drunken state I can sense that he is anything but. I start laughing again, he is just too cute. Getting all frustrated. Suddenly his lifting me up bridal style like I weigh nothing and walking towards his car.

"Oi, I got rrrights you knoww, you can't just showw up here man hhandling me without my goddd damnn pizzza" I protest struggling against his strong arm with no luck; he just ignores me and carries on walking.

I then decide hatch a plan to get him to release me. I wrap my arm around the back of his neck and nestle my face into the expose skin of the side of his neck. I inhale deeply his tantalising fragrance hitting my senses. The fresh, woodsy luscious smell of him is making me think very naughty thoughts, indeed. With all my inhibitions gone, I lower my lips to his neck kissing and sucking softly; he lets out a quiet moan stopping just a few feet away from his car. It's working. I lift my head up slightly so my lips are at his ear

"mmhmm you smell soooo gooodd, Mr Culllen" I whisper.

I can feel him shiver slightly I move my hand to the back of his head, running my fingers through his soft hair and continuing to devour his neck, he grunts out in pleasure and continues walking the few feet to his car. He finally stops and I look up at him to see his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, he opens his eyes and I gasp quietly as I see the pure emerald lust in his eyes. He gently lowers me to my feet and I wobble slightly unsteady and hold on to him for support. I smile up at him mischievously and he looks down at me shaking his head slowly and breathing in deeply.

"Bella you're going to have to behave yourself" he says his deep smooth voice leaving no room for games. I can see the conflict now in his emerald eyes as they shine in the streetlights opposite. I bite my bottom lip looking up at him through my lashes, my drunkenness giving me the false confidence to tempt the beast underneath.

"Or whattt?" I say whisper seductively; daring him. I see something flash in his eyes as he takes in another deep steady breath. He moves closer putting both hands on my waist so our bodies our flush together. He leans down his head down to my ear

"After everything you've put me through Dr Swan, I'll just pin you up against this car and _fuck that tight little cunt of yours_. Hard and from behind. Right here. Right now for this entire street to see" he whispers placing a soft kiss just below my ear. My breath hitches as a shiver descends through my body making my girly parts clench with excitement. He straightens back up, his face showing me that he is deadly serious. I don't know if I'm scared or extremely turned on. Probably both.

"Is that what you want _Angelo_ because I'll do it…" he asks looking at me, his gaze so intense, I swallow loudly and feeling brave I nod my head slowly.

My vision blurs as he lifts me up and swiftly moves me, roughly pinning me up against his car. I wrap my legs around him, as his leans into me and the car. His face so close to mine I can feel his fast breath against me. With his eyes never leaving mine his hand travels down and under my sweater groping and squeezing my breast through my bra, I let out a lustful throaty moan, as his face dives to my neck trailing hot eager kisses, I close my eyes running my fingers through his hair again.

I close my eyes the sensations driving me to the point of no return; I shift my lower part subconsciously trying to generate some kind friction to my now heated core. With his hand still on my breast he feels for my hard nipple through my bra, locating it and pinching slightly making me moan out loudly once more. I grasp the soft hair at the back of his head, roughly pulling his head up from neck to look at me. His lips are slightly pink and I see in his eyes the lust, the want, the desire that is probably reflected in my eyes too.

"Kissss meee" I whisper almost desperately. I see him glance down at my lips, his eyes fixated on them. He leans his face towards me so his lips are just hovering above mine, I close my eyes puckering mine slightly in anticipation of his kiss.

"Not tonight" I feel him whisper against my lips as he removes his hand from my breast. He starts backing away unhinging himself from my legs and carefully lowering me to my feet. I look at him in complete shock as his crooked grin appears on his stupid smug face.

"I don't kiss drunk girls, now get in the car before the neighbors call the cops." he state casually flattening the back of his hair and straightening his clothes. I see that his is dressed down a little in dark blue jeans and a grey long sleeved button down shirt. I stand there completely stunned; I can't believe he just played me like that. I lean up off the car turning around and opening the door with much more force than necessary. I topple in making sure not to hit my head off the door frame

"Do you need any help with your seatbelt?" he asks innocently

"No" I growl at him, making him laugh. I slam the car door shut putting on my seat belt and crossing my arms over my chest. That son of a bitch. That sexy, hot, amazing son of a bitch.

He gets into the car, putting on his seat belt and starting the ignition, speeding off into the night. I sit there for a little while my head now leaning against the car door, watching the scenery pass by out the window, neither one of us speaking. I turn my head to chance a glance at Edward to see looking out at the road he turns to look at me, that smug expression back on his face. I scowl at him and turn away looking back out the window at the passing scenery still feeling very drunk. I tentatively touch my neck feeling it tingling from his kisses earlier, damn him.

After a moment I sit up and ask

"Cann wwe have the radio onnn?"

"No" he says blankly

"Puhlease" I say giving him my best puppy dog eyes. I see him take a deep breath and reach down to start fumbling with his high tech system. Classical music starts filling the car softly and I smile, who'd thought he'd be into classical music. The notes of Clar De Lune fill through the small space.

"I likee this one" I say closing my eyes and relaxing

"Really?"

"Yea Debussey is preeettty awesomme" I say with a smile

I allow my shield to come down knowing I don't need to have when I'm with Edward as I can't hear his thoughts and the road is relatively quiet.

"So…" Edward begins "Didn't think Doctors get drunk. Isn't there some sort of law against that?"

"Welll I felttt llike breakinggg a few laws to-night" I hiccup "Sue meee" I look over at him to see him smiling when it suddenly occurs to me

"Whereee are we goingg?" I ask

"Back to my place" he says simply, I shake my head at this refusing

"Ohh noo. Nopppe, no that is completely unnes unness. You don't need to do that" giving up on trying to pronounce 'unnecessary' "Just drop me off at my place"

"Come on Bella, humour me." He looks over at me his gaze penetrating right through, damn those eyes.

"Fine" I say a smile creeping along my face as I wonder whether I could get him to finish what he started when he was pinning me up against his car and fondling my breast back then.

"I don't sleep with drunk girls either" Edward interjects as though reading my mind. My head snaps round and he laughs at me for the second time tonight. I shake my head completely annoyed at the situation I now find myself in. We sit in the car a little while just listening to the radio, when my other breast starts vibrating making me jump and scream a little as I grab my right tit.

"What? What is it?" Edward asks in surprise

"Itt's myy phonee" I say pulling said object out "Holdd onn lemme see who thisss is" closing one eye to focus on the bright blurry screen I tap the green button with my thumb and lift the phone to my ear

"Hellllooo" I answer

"Bellllaaa, Chica where are you?" I hear Angela's voice loudly reply, shit it's on speaker phone

"Heeeyy Ang, I'm with Edwardd. He picked me up" I answer not bothering to try and figure out how to take it off speaker

"Ohhhh, we wondered where yoouu were, we thought you'dd been kidnappeddd by the pizzza guy"

"Nooo, Ang thought you'd been kidnapped, not me I tolddd you she's probably with Edward" Alice comments in background "Pass mee thee phonee, give it, give" I hear muffling as I presume Alice is trying to take the phone off Angela. "heyyyy Bella"

"Hiii Aliccce" I say with a smile

"Are you and Edwardd going to have sexx" I feel my heart drop in my chest as I glance over to Edward who is politely trying and failing to act like he didn't hear that. "Becauseee if youu are, dontt go fucckking on the sofa."

"Alice shut up" I say trying to find the mute button

"He should take her to a realll nice fancy hotttell, I bet he has a nice package. A realll big one" I hear Angela chime in

"Pleaseee stoppp, shut up, you guys are on speaker phone. Stop talkingg stop. Shit!" I say now frantically tapping at my phone just wanting it to stop. They continue their discussion as if they hadn't heard a single word

"Yea God help you hon" Alice starts giggling down the phone "you better hope he has a small dick. Nothing worse than being a virgin and get porked with a big dick. That's gonnaa hurt like hell"

FUCK MY LIFE!

I stare down at my phone with wide shocked eyes and wonder how it could betray me like this? Haven't I been good to you? Did I not treat you well?

Is it possible to die from embarrassment? I'm a Doctor, I really should know this. Because right now I feel like dying. I wish right now is for a hole to open up in the ground and I be swallowed up whole. Anything to get out of this car and this very situation.

"Just ussee plenty of lubee and makesure he fingers you as….." I press down the button for the electric window and toss my phone out, effectively ending the conversation. I close the window and stare out at the dark road in front of me, completely mortified at what just took place. I don't even dare look at Edward right now in fear of what his face might look like. No amount of alcohol could EVER make me forget this.

We sit in silent for exactly 2 minutes, trust me I've been counting, waiting for Edward to say something. He clears his throat slightly.

"Bella can I ask you something?"

"If it's whether I wantedd extra cheeses on my pizzzza, the answer is yesss. Yess I did. That is whatt I asked for" I say still pissed that I didn't get my pizza and hoping to god that, that was what he had intend to ask about

"No, that's not what I wanted to ask." Fuck! "Are you really…you know…a virgin?" I huff in annoyance, I knew he was going to ask me about that. I just knew it.

"Yess I've have nevvver haddd sexual intercourse before. That includess unddder water or in a bushhh or with a womannn. Never" I clarify, I take a quick look at Edward to see him shaking his his eyebrows raised.

"Never?" he asks

"Never" I say sadly, looking down my hands feeling completely embarrassed

"Hey…" Edward says softly lifting my chin up with one hand the other still on the steering wheel

"Don't feel bad, _Angelo_. Look at me…" I glance over at him to see him looking into my eyes "It makes no difference to me. If anything this is a bonus because I'll know when we finally make love I'll be the first _e solo_. _Proprio come un vero angelo , così pura e buona._

I'm about to answer when I hear the mind of a police officer in his car up ahead hiding in the bushes with his speed camera just waiting to catch someone. I glance over at Edward's speedometer and see his way over the limit.

"You need to slow down" I tell him, he moves his hand from my chin running it through his hair then placing it back on the steering wheel.

"I know I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight when I told you all that stuff before. I didn't know, you know. I don't want you to feel like I'm rushing you into anything, we can go as slow as you want _Angelo"_ he rambles

"What?! No, I mean your speeding, you need to slow the car down" I say pointing at the 75mph his doing on a 60mph road.

"Oh, right." He say laughing nervously "Don't worry we're fin…"

"Unless you want to get a ticket from that cop up there hiding in the turn off, I really suggest you slowdown" I interrupt him urgently, feeling more sober now.

"What cop? Where?" Edward asks his face turning serious as he scrutinizes the empty road ahead looking for the cop car.

"Trust me" I turn to look at him hoping convey to him that he should listen. It must have worked because I feel the car slow down to the speed limit. Just in time to drive past the cop car that he can now just make out in the darkness.

"How did you know that?" Edward asks in suspiciously. Shit, think. Think.

"I got caught speeding a few weeks back on this same road. They're always there" I say convincingly. Edward nods his head but I'm not entirely sure he bought it all.

We pull off the main road and into an area of the city I don't think I've ever been to before. Edward carries on driving till we reach this huge apartment complex that makes mine look like a tin can. He heads to the underground parking garage accessing it with a keycard. The barriers lift up and he parks his car in a reserved parking slot. He turns off the ignition taking off his seat belt and heading round to my side and opening the door helping me to stand up. He closes the car door and moves me to lean against it, pinning me up gently so his chest is flush with mine.

"Wait here" he whispers, he goes round the back to the trunk to collect something. I look down at the floor still feeling a little drunk but not as bad as when he picked me up. He slams the trunk shut and walks around the car towards me.

I look up at him and in his hand is a large flat white box with Marco's Pizza Palace logo stamped on top, my favorite crooked smile across his face.

"You wanted mushroom, right?"

* * *

Awww he is such a cutie -pie. A bit of citrusey lemon there to wet your appetite. I had so much fun writing this chapter even going out of my way to have a few shots of Tequila myself (you know for research purposes ;-)) I'm pretty sure that the game 'I have never' is actually played how Angela said but then Bella would be sober and that's no fun lol. Please leave a review and let me know what you think xxxx

Italian translation  
 _e solo_. _Proprio come un vero angelo , così pura e buona.= and only. Like a true Angel, so pure and kind.  
Angelo=Angel_


End file.
